The Twelve Days Of Christmas
by GumAcacia
Summary: **COMPLETE** -Day 12 and an added note- It's Christmas at Hogwarts, and Seamus Finnigan has just twelve days to make Harry's Christmas bright! There are secret tasks, snow ball fights and even a Snitch-Off! And oh yes, FINALLY some snoggage! H/D
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K 'The Goddess' Rowling, various publishers including (but not limited to) Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Also, in no way does this story imply that any of the situations are intended or implied in J.K's universe, or by the actors who portray them.  
  
A/N OK People...I'm doing a little treat for all you Draco Harry nutters out there. This story takes place over a twelve-day period at Hogwarts in Harry's seventh year. SOOO, I will be posting (God willing) a 'day' PER day for the next twelve days! Kewl huh? Needless to say by the title this IS a Christmas fic, so beware of probable jolly-ness and polar holiday depression.  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The First Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
"Twelve days! Can you believe it?"  
  
Harry Potter rolled over onto his side to get a better look at his Irish roommate. The two were in their dorm room with the intention of getting some much needed homework done over their Christmas break, but so far Harry had just been laying on his bed while Seamus chatted away aimlessly about this and that. Apparently they were done discussing the complete unlikelihood of Snape letting them use some of his private books for research and had moved onto a new subject. "What's Twelve days?" asked Harry trying to keep up with Seamus' quick flowing thoughts.  
  
"Wh- what? Twelve days 'til Christmas of course!" Seamus stood up waving his arms as if trying to emphasize the ridiculousness of Harry's question.  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "Ya, I guess it is."  
  
Seamus gave Harry and incredulous stare, as if the idea of someone not being completely overjoyed with the holidays had never occurred to him. "You *guess* it is? Are you telling me I've been living with a Scrooge these past seven years and I've never known it?"  
  
Harry chuckled softly, "I like Christmas as much as the next bloke, but I'm just not really 'in the spirit' this year, if you know what I mean."  
  
Seamus walked over to Harry and sat down hard on his bed. "No, I don't know what you mean. It's Christmas for heavens sake! Time for jollies and snow and extra dessert during dinner and-"  
  
"I get your point Seamus," said Harry quickly cutting him off. "But it's just not the same this year."  
  
Seamus sighed, "Is this because Ron's not here?"  
  
Harry rolled back onto his stomach. "Ron's not here, and Hermione's not here, and Sirius is off and some damn mission with Remus again getting into who knows what kind of trouble! And this is the first day of our Christmas holiday and I feel like Dragon dung, and Voldemort's still bloody well out there waiting to try and kill me yet again and-"  
  
"OK, OK I get *your* point." Seamus stood up and crossed back over to his bed. He kneeled down in front of his trunk, which he started to tear into without restraint.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
Seamus ignored Harry's question and continued his search until he grabbed something and jumped to his feet again, a wild grin plastered on his face. "I found it!"  
  
Harry sat up on his bed, brows furrowed together in puzzlement. "What did you find?"  
  
Seamus flopped down on Harry's bed once again and shoved what looked like an old diary under Harry's nose. "This, my dear Harry, is 'The Seamus Finnigan Record Of Charitable Acts Of Kindness And Miracles' and *this* just so happens to be your key to a Happy Christmas!"  
  
Harry looked completely bewildered. "What is that book, and how is that going to help me?"  
  
Seamus grinned, "Harry, I take it upon myself to help souls less fortunate then I. This book is a complete record of all that I've done." He opened the book to the center and pointed to the middle of a page. "This is where I worked my magic and conspired to help Neville finally win the heart of Miss. Virginia Weasley."  
  
"Connived you mean," Harry said laughing.  
  
"Yes, well that doesn't have the same ring to it. And this," he said turning the page, "is where, because of my ample connections, our Hermione made Head Girl!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course! I'm sure it had nothing to do with her being top Prefect or having perfect grades."  
  
Seamus slugged him in the arm. "Don't mock my abilities Harry. It's a great honor to be in this book, I make things happen! And I'm putting you down so you *will* have a Merry Christmas or Patrick wasn't a Saint!"  
  
"Really, Seamus you don't-"  
  
"Not a word, Potter! You're in the book and that's that." He moved back over to his own bed, quickly added Harry's name with a grin and placed the book back in his trunk. "So, what shall we start you out with? Yuletide carols? Snow angels? We could slip the Professors eggnog and see who starts snogging."  
  
Harry laughed, "Somehow I don't think getting a detention is the way to start off my holiday."  
  
"Could be quite interesting though. My bets on Filch and Madam Pince, they both get their rocks off by tormenting students. Quite romantic really, I can just imagine him serenading her...'Students roasting on an open fire, Mrs. Norris biting off their toes'..."  
  
Harry made retching noises, "I really can't decide which is worse, roasting students or Filch singing!"  
  
"I'd say the idea of Pince and Filch snogging." Seamus walked towards the window and looked out into the night. The flurries were falling fast and the grounds of Hogwarts looked picturesque in the snow. He looked back to Harry, who had resumed lying on his bed, and noticed the small frown on his face. 'This is going to be harder then I planned' he thought to himself.  
  
Harry had closed his eyes. He was trying to shut out all the nagging thoughts that had been plaguing his mind lately. What he was going to do after school was top on his list. He'd gotten used to living with his friends for the past seven years, and he wasn't sure how quickly he would adapt to being on his own. He would finally be leaving the Dursley's, and that was good. But he still wouldn't be able to live with Sirius. Not until they proved Peter Pettigrew was still alive...not until Voldemort was stopped. Number two on his list. And then there came the thought he would soon have to be fighting in a war. Fighting against people he knew, maybe even people he went to school with. What if, one day, he had to kill one them? Could he really do that? Sliver eyes and a cold sneer flashed in his mind. "If I have to," he said softly, almost as if to convince himself.  
  
"What's that mate?"  
  
Harry sat up and noticed Seamus had been staring at him from the window. He blushed and lowered his head. "I just said I'm hungry. We should be getting down to dinner soon anyway."  
  
Seamus nodded his head, and though there was a flash in his eyes that said he didn't quite believe Harry, it was gone quickly and replaced by a large grin. "We'll get to see who's all stayed on! I still can't believe we're the only seventh year Gryffindors!"  
  
Harry shook his head; "Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown are still here."  
  
Seamus made a face and stuck out his tongue. "You couldn't get those two apart with a blasting potion. Besides, I've dated them both so I think I'll have to leave the house this year for any Yuletide loving."  
  
Harry laughed and got to his feet making his way towards the door, "Seamus, I don't think there's a seventh year left you haven't dated."  
  
"Well then, it's either on to the lower years, or onto the blokes."  
  
Harry turned around, his eyebrows arched in surprise. "Boys?"  
  
Seamus just grinned wickedly, his accent growing thick, "A snog is a snog Harry, that's all I'm saying. Now come on, I wanna get down and see which professors stayed."  
  
The two Gryffindors made their way down flights of stairs and through countless corridors as they made their way down to the great hall. Harry walked through the doors stopping in the entrance. It always seemed so bare during the Holidays when less then a fifth of the students were all that remained. "Looks like its Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape."  
  
Seamus groaned loudly, "Snape stayed! Between him and Filch this is going to make any nighttime intrigues practically impossible!"  
  
Harry just grinned, "Not impossible. We'll just have to be a little more resourceful." He immediately thought of his fathers' invisibility cloak. Maybe it was time to let Seamus in on his little secret.  
  
Seamus clapped Harry hard on the shoulder, "Well, at least things can't get any worse, eh mate?"  
  
A drawling voice from behind them suggested otherwise. "Are you going to move anytime soon, or have you both decided to become permanent fixtures of the great hall?"  
  
Harry turned around to look into the snarling face of one Draco Malfoy. He was flanked on both sides by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Draco had 'upgraded' his lackeys in his sixth year. True, neither Blaise nor Pansy could offer the same kind of physical protection Crabbe or Goyle did. But everyone knew that Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson were the top Slytherins in all their classes, dangerous with both potions and wand work, and very few people dared to get in their way. Dean Thomas often referred to them as Ron, Harry and Hermione's 'bizzaro' world opposites. "The door's wide enough for you to walk around, Malfoy. Or can't your big-head fit through?"  
  
Draco merely smirked, "It's that Gryffindor sarcasm that just strikes every one to the core." He walked purposely into Harry knocking him hard in the shoulder. "Oh do forgive me Potter, it seems your razor wit has impaired my ability to sidestep."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "Think nothing of it Malfoy, you being impaired never really does come as a surprise."  
  
Draco laughed once, his eyes holding no mirth. "There it is again. Pansy, Blaise, come on, I don't think I can take much more of Potter's flouts." The three made their way over to the Slytherin table, laughing pointedly at Seamus and Harry.  
  
Seamus pulled Harry forcefully and dragged him towards the Gryffindor table, "Ignore him Harry, that boy has a piece of coal shoved so far up his arse, in a few more months, he'll have a diamond."  
  
Harry laughed but continued to stare in Draco's direction. From time to time the Slytherin would match Harry's eye with an icy glare, but Harry never backed down. He kept his eyes trained on Draco following his every move. He frowned, there was something about him that got under Harry's skin and refused to leave. Harry watched as Draco sent an assault of wizard-crackers at a small group of terrified looking first years. "Bastard," Harry mumbled.  
  
"What has that, Harry?"  
  
Harry finally broke his stare from Draco and turned to face Seamus. "Nothing, I'm just a little tired."  
  
Seamus rolled his eyes, "You've spent the whole night staring at him Harry, are you trying to ruin your Christmas?"  
  
Harry glanced once more at Draco, this time the Slytherin had a small grin on his lips; his eyes were burrowing into Harry's. He quickly turned back to Seamus; a small blush on his cheeks as the feeling of being 'caught' doing something washed over him. "You're right, I'm just gonna head back to the dorm. I'll see you later."  
  
Harry hurried quickly out of the great hall the whole time aware that Malfoy's eyes were burning a whole in the back of his neck. He made his way to the common room as quick as possible, spouted out the password and made his way to his dorm room. Inside he flung himself on his bed. His last Christmas at Hogwarts was turning out to be his worst yet. Friend's gone and enemies aplenty...Harry had a difficult time falling to sleep that night.  
  
As a result, Harry never heard Seamus sneak back into their dorm. He stared down at the sleeping Harry and shook his head. No matter what he was resolved that Harry have a good Christmas. And if it came down to cursing Malfoy out of the school himself, he was going to do it. "Happy Christmas, Harry," Seamus said as he drifted off to a swift sleep.  
  
A/N So, that was fun hehehe. This is just the beginning!  
  
A preview for tomorrow - An old tradition is revealed to Harry, and Draco does that eyebrow thing we all love so much lol! 


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter one!  
  
A/N OK People...I'm in a very festive mood right now, and when I get home from work today, I'll be in an even better mood, and maybe I'll be able to get a couple 'days' ahead whoo hoo! By the way, thank you guys SO much for the reviews, it's always nice to know someone out there is reading what you write, and that they don't think it sucks too bad lol. BTW, is response to one of the reviews, yes this IS going to be Harry/Draco slash and not a Harry/Draco buddy fic :o)  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The Second Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
There was snow all around him. Blowing into his face from every direction. But something wasn't right. That feeling of tiny ice pricks that usually accompanied the snow falling on his skin wasn't there. Instead, every flake that touched his skin felt warm, as though it were summer rain and not winter snow. Harry turned around, all around him was snow; it was as if the whole world gave itself up to the wintry weather.  
  
And then he saw them. They were running around like mad in the snow, both trying to hit each other with snowballs and stopping now and then to catch their breath. Her red hair stood out in stark contrast to the white background and her cloak, a deep forest green, made her look like the epitome of Christmas. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, and his hair looked like charcoal against the snow. He was grinning at her wildly and she giggled as he pulled her to him and gently kissed her lips.  
  
She pulled away, her face flushed as red as her hair. She ran quickly away and he gave chase with equal ardor. They both ran swiftly past Harry, neither even glancing up to acknowledge him. Of course he recognized them, he had seen enough pictures to know them even in the blizzard of warmth he was in. But they weren't as old here. In fact, they were maybe even a year or two younger then he was now.  
  
He watched them run up the steps of the castle that had seemed to come from nowhere. They were hand in hand, both looking as though they could never get enough of each other. He smiled sadly to himself. He was dreaming. Dreaming of a time before he was born. Before he was even a glint in either of his parents' eyes. A time when they were alive and happy, basking in each other's love.  
  
He felt himself starting to wake, and somewhere in his mind he fought to remain asleep. He wanted to watch his parents more. Even if it wasn't a memory, even it was just a figment of his imagination. Lately in the back of his mind, he began to envy all the people he knew who had someone to care about, and had in return someone to care about them. It was something he had wanted since he was a child, but now, it was deeper.  
  
The swirling snow gave way to bright reds and orange as the mornings light began to force itself to be known behind Harry's eyelids. He grunted and rolled onto his stomach, shoving his pillow over his head. 'Why is it morning comes when you least want it to?' he thought sourly to himself.  
  
He pushed himself up onto his hands and looked around his room. Seamus' bed was empty and already made which meant he was already dressed and downstairs. Harry groggily put his feet on the floor and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times getting his bearings and forced himself to cross to his dresser to get his clothes for the day.  
  
He made his way down to the boys' bathrooms without bumping into anything, and he turned the water on as hot as he could stand it and stepped inside. The water sprayed down his body relaxing away tensions and causing his mind to focus. He scrubbed at his body watching as the soap dripped down his legs swirling into the drain.  
  
He let the water wash over him for a few more minutes then he stepped out and quickly dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and moved to look at himself in the mirror. His dark hair was plastered to his head; small drops of water were falling to his shoulders. He studied himself in the mirror, searching to see if the young boy of eleven he was when he first came to Hogwarts could still be seen.  
  
His frame was larger now, only four inches smaller then Ron Weasley's height of six three, he had managed to grow to a respectable height. Seven years of playing Quidditch and spending the last two summers helping Charlie Weasley train the Dragons under his care for the upcoming war had helped fill in his muscles. His face now had a chiseled jaw and heavy stubble that required him to shave daily. All and all, the young boy he was seemed to be gone.  
  
But his scar still remained never fading through the years. And his eyes still had that green luster and innocence that had made people stop and take notice in his younger days. And his smile, though seldom it was truly seen anymore, still managed to lighten his face of the extra years that had come early to him. He shook his head, ignored the whistle the mirror sounded as he changed into his clothes and after dropping his things off in his room, made his way down to the great hall for breakfast. It was probably almost over, but if he were lucky there would still be a sausage roll or two left.  
  
He started to make his way over to the Gryffindor table when he heard his name being called behind him. He turned and saw Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown making their way over from the Ravenclaw table. "Harry! Hold on a moment," Parvati screeched from across the hall. They quickly made their way over to where Harry was standing.  
  
Lavender spoke quickly, slightly out of breath, "Have you talked to Seamus yet this morning, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head; "He was gone before I got up."  
  
Lavender broke into a huge grin, "then *we* get to tell you!"  
  
Harry took a small tentative step backwards; he exactly thrilled at the gleam in both girls eye. "Tell me what?"  
  
"Oh, it's so exciting, Harry!" Paravti interrupted. "The Seventh year tasks, we're drawing for them tonight!"  
  
Harry looked completely confused. "What tasks, what are you talking about?"  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes, "See! I told you he wouldn't have a clue as to what we were talking about! Always to busy saving the world to pay attention to little things like school gossip!" She pushed Harry back towards the Gryffindor table and sat him down. She started again, this time softer, "All the seventh years at Hogwarts who stay here for Christmas break compete in a game of tasks, whichever house has the most successfully completed tasks wins!"  
  
Parvati cut in; "The house that wins gets to raid the Seventh year dorm rooms of any losing house they choose!"  
  
Harry snorted, "well, that doesn't seem like that great of a prize."  
  
Lavender sniffed hotly, "It's a matter of house pride, Harry! Last year Ravenclaw won, and they stole all the Slytherins winter clothes!"  
  
At this Harry grinned, "So that's why Bole kept showing up to Quidditch practice wrapped up in his sheets."  
  
"Anyway, we're supposed to meet tonight at midnight in the Astronomy tower. And Harry, no matter what you get, you absolutely have to do it, because we have the fewest amount of seventh years this year." Paravti's eyes were pleading.  
  
Harry raised one eyebrow, "Just what are the tasks?"  
  
Parvati grinned, "Well no one knows. They're all different every year, and they're written by a person from last years winning house."  
  
Lavender poked Harry in the shoulder, "Come to think of it, I think they're being done by that Cho Chang, didn't you used to fancy her?"  
  
Harry blushed and lowered his eyes, "For about five minutes, but nothing ever happened."  
  
Parvati gave him a skeptical eye and looked as though she was about to say something but waved her hand to dismiss the idea, "So, you are coming tonight." It wasn't a question; it was a decided fact.  
  
"Ya, I guess."  
  
Parvati and Lavender squealed and both threw their arms him, squeezing him until he thought he'd choke. "Oh I'm so glad Neville didn't stay on this year, I can't imagine he'd be up to anything." They both stood up and rushed off quickly back to the Ravenclaw table where a smug looking Parvati was apparently telling her twin sister Harry had agreed to play.  
  
A voice beside him caused to whirl around, "Really Potter! Such blatant public displays of affection. I'd think you Gryffindors would spare the rest of us from having to witness it." Draco Malfoy was standing next to the still seated Harry; he seemed to be towering over him. Draco was only and inch or more taller then Harry, but he had a way of holding himself that seemed to be make the difference seem greater.  
  
Harry stood up and took a step closer to Draco. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco grinned, "A look at your bedroom."  
  
Harry blanched, "Wh- what?" he stammered out.  
  
Draco smirked, "I just want to see if you have anything worth having. When Slytherin wins this year, and believe me Potter we will, we've already agreed that it's going to be Gryffindor who loses. Just like it should be."  
  
"Just like it never is," Harry said, his teeth grinding, "Slytherin will always lose. Quidditch, the house cup, it doesn't matter. Face it Draco, you're on the wrong side. *You* will always lose."  
  
Draco stepped closer to Harry; he could almost feel the heat and hate pouring of the others body. "You're wrong Potter," he spoke in a deadly quiet whisper, "about more things then one. You should start paying attention to how things really are and not just in the world according to bloody Saint Potter." He pushed into Harry causing him to fall back down on his seat.  
  
Harry stood quickly back up and watched the retreating form of the Slytherin. "Bastard," he mumbled again softly to himself. Tonight he was going to take his task, no matter what it was. He wasn't going to let Malfoy get the last word. Not tonight, not anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day trying to appease Seamus by spending the day doing all the things Seamus had deemed Christmas worthy. They sent out at least a hundred Christmas owls, and Harry still felt a small cramp in his arm. He didn't even really know half those people!  
  
But now the two boys were quietly walking up staircase after staircase making their way to the Astronomy tower. Seamus had told Harry before they left that one of the six year prefects had agreed to cause a 'distraction' in the west lower dungeons to keep Mrs. Norris busy. And both the Head Boy and Girl had agreed to bend a few rules, enchanting the staircases to keep the remaining teachers from getting anywhere near the tower. "They won't notice anything," Seamus had said, "bloody stairs are always changing schedules."  
  
After a few more nearly silent minutes (Harry had had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out when Seamus had 'accidentally' elbowed him in his stomach...twice) they finally reached the astronomy tower. All the Slytherins were already in attendance, as were the Ravenclaws. It seemed there were only one or two Hufflepuffs that had yet to show up. From across the room he could feel Draco smirking at him. He turned to watch as Seamus made his way over to the Head Boy, Morag MacDougal. After saying a few words, Morag nodded and Seamus made his way to stand back over next to Harry.  
  
"This, Harry, is what being a seventh year is all about! Morag says we'll start in five minutes, hopefully no one else will show. It'll better our chances of winning."  
  
Everyone waited quietly, and when no one else showed up Morag called everyone to attention. "You all know the rules by now. If at anytime you are discovered during a task, unless it is specifically specified to do so, that task will be considered as an incomplete. You will also deny anything if you are questioned by one of the teachers. Don't think for a minute they don't know about this little 'tradition' of ours. So, you have to be extra careful. Now, if our acting Head Girl will kindly bring over the tasks."  
  
Hannah Abbot, who had taken over the position as Head Girl while Hermione was on vacation, made her way over to Morag and produced what looked to be a small sliver collapsible cauldron. "Everybody come froward one at a time, draw your task and then accept or decline. Hufflepuff!"  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchly made his way forward, he had a sick looking smile on his face as he plunged his hand into the cauldron and pulled out a small scroll. He lowered his eyes to read it, turned slightly green, nodded his head to accept and then stepped back.  
  
"Slytherin." She said with a small scowl on her face.  
  
Tracey Davis calmly walked to the cauldron; she stuck her hand inside quickly pulled out a scroll. She read it twice before nodding her head and moving back with her fellow Slytherins.  
  
"Ravenclaw!'  
  
Stephen Cornfoot made his way shakily towards the cauldron, Harry thought he looked as though in any moment he would pass out. He reached in with trembling hands and pulled out a scroll. He read it, gasped once and vigorously shook his head 'no'. The Slytherins all laughed but Harry tried to give a comforting smile as he passed to stand once again with his house.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Seamus practically ran forward, grinning like a mad man and grabbed the top scroll on the pile. He quickly read the note. His jaw dropped open, and he read it again. "OH! Oh, I cannot believe it. It's perfect, yes, YES! I'll do it!" He practically skipped on his way back to Harry, grinning like a Cheshire cat the whole time.  
  
The rest of the students made their way up to the cauldron, one Hufflepuff shrieking and running out without a further word. Finally, it was only Harry and Draco who were yet to draw. As it was, all the Slytherins had accepted, as had the Gryffindors. Only three Ravenclaws had accepted, and only two Hufflepuff.  
  
"Slytherin," Hannah called out once more.  
  
Draco sauntered up to the Cauldron. He put his hand in and drew out one of the remaining scrolls. He unfolded and read it quickly, looked directly at Harry, quickly raised and lowered his eyebrows in a flash and grinned. "I accept."  
  
Harry didn't wait for Hannah to call his house, he strode up to the cauldron shoved his hand inside and pulled out a scroll. He held it clenched in his hand, he stared directly into Draco's eyes, without looking at the scroll he nodded his head, shoved the scroll in his pocket and quickly walked to stand next to Seamus again. There were a few gasps around the room, how could he accept without knowing what he was getting himself into!  
  
Everyone started to file out of the room going in pairs to hurry and make their way back to their common rooms undetected. Seamus was just grinning at Harry. "Have a fun time trying to show up Draco, did you?"  
  
"I wasn't showing him up, I just wanted him to know he doesn't get to me."  
  
Seamus slugged Harry on the arm gently, "Of course, he doesn't get to you. And you have to make sure he damn well knows it, right?"  
  
As if on cue, Draco made his way over to where Harry and Seamus were standing. "Think that was really something, do you, not looking at your task?" He smirked again and clucked his tongue, "All that Gryffindor bravery, it really is quite astounding. Do me a favor, would you Potter? Make a list of everything you have that's actually worth something. It'll make it easier for me when I come to claim my prize. Not that I expect you to have anything worth keeping."  
  
Harry made a move to go after Draco, but Seamus put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Come on Harry, it's been a long night, you guys can find out who has the bigger 'wand' tomorrow. As for tonight, I had Dobby sneak in some Christmas treats for us when we get back. I'll have you merry yet."  
  
Harry didn't bother reading his scroll before he fell to sleep that night, instead his mind was focusing on a pair of silver eyes that seemed to be following Harry everywhere he went.  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
OK, I know it's kind of a stretch to have the Ravenclaws and the Head Boy and Girl being so naughty (lol) but it's sort of a play on the American tradition of a school prank your senior year in high school. Everyone tends to turn their head and give a blind eye, so bare with me on this one lol.  
  
A preview for tomorrow - A task is completed, Harry overhears Snape talking to Dumbledore, which causes him to rethink some things, and Draco actually laughs! -GASP- 


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter one!  
  
A/N Well, you people are just too cool. I thank you SOOOO much for the reviews. I JUST got back from seeing "The Full Monty" and if that musical ever comes to your area, I totally suggest you go see it. (Even guys, because it REALLY is funny!) 'Big-Ass rock' was one of the funniest numbers I've *ever* seen. Visions of strippers are dancing in my head lol. Who needs sugar plums? Anywho's, on with the show!  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The Third Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
"He was naked?" Harry's eyes were wide and full of astonishment. After lunch, Harry and Seamus decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room for a game of exploding snap, but as it often was with the boy, Harry spent the entire time listening to what ever gossip Seamus had managed to find out for the day.  
  
Seamus was holding on to his sides, shaking with laughter. He wiped the tears that were leaking from his eyes. "Not a stitch of clothes! Colin Creevey was there, he took pictures!"  
  
Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he hadn't yet read what his task was and now he wasn't sure he wanted to. "He went skinny dipping...with the giant squid...in this weather?"  
  
Seamus managed to stop laughing long enough to nod his head, yes. "Teddy Nott! I would have given all the galleons in Gringotts to see that."  
  
"Umm, are all the tasks that," he paused searching for the right word, "revealing?"  
  
Seamus shook his head, "No, they're supposed to be all different mate. Some have you stark naked, others might have you doing something dangerous." Seamus lowered his voice trying to sound ominous. "Some are just funny, others just tricky."  
  
Harry leaned forward, "Well, what did you get?"  
  
"No Harry, I'm afraid I can't tell you. They're supposed to be completely anonymous, at least until after you do them. Had I known little Teddy was going to be naked down by the lake, I would have gotten front row seats!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "You're a sick man Finnigan."  
  
"A nice arse is a work of art! It should be appreciated. My only consolation is that it wasn't Padma Patil...or better yet maybe Draco Malfoy, eh?" Seamus leaned forward and swatted Harry playfully on the foot. "Don't tell me you wouldn't mind a peek at that."  
  
Seamus continued to laugh as Harry turned as red as the jumper he was wearing. "You really are sick and it's beginning to border on a level that's not healthy."  
  
Seamus stood up and stretched, "Tight pants and whiskey, the weakness of every Irishman. So, what shall it be today, Potter? Should we go caroling in the halls? Send out a few more Christmas owls? Spike tonight's supply of pumpkin juice?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No offence, but none of the above."  
  
"Well, we've go to think of something! I'm not letting you off my Christmas plans that easy. I've got an idea! Let's sneak over to the teachers lounge."  
  
Harry stood and placed his hands upon his hips, "To do what exactly?"  
  
Seamus ruffled Harry's already disastrous hair. "To get into a little early Christmas mischief, of course! You know, with all the trouble you, Hermione and Ron get yourself into, I thought you'd be a pro at this sort of thing."  
  
"Well actually, If it hadn't been for Voldemort trying to kill me every year since I've been here, we wouldn't have snuck out as much."  
  
"That is truly sad," Seamus said placing a hand over his heart, "when young people can't find reason's to break the rules other then to save the world."  
  
"I won't tell Hermione you said that," Harry said laughing.  
  
After a few minutes of listing reasons why it was *vitally* important for Harry to spend at least one week of school getting into trouble that in no way had any connections to evil wizards; Harry relented and both boys made their way down to the second floor's south corridor where the teachers lounge was located.  
  
"What if one of the teachers is inside?" Harry whispered quietly.  
  
"Then we'll just say that we were looking for Dumbledore."  
  
"And why would be looking for Dumbledore?"  
  
"For crying out loud Harry, you ask to see Dumbledore all the time! Just tell him you think you sensed evil, or that you some one of the Slytherins being evil and thought he should know about it. I don't know, you think of something, you're the bloody boy who lived!"  
  
Harry elbowed Seamus in his side, "Maybe I'll just tell him I caught you sneaking around the halls trying to have a peek at McGonagalls' knickers."  
  
Seamus stopped and made a small retching noise, "that's not even funny in jest."  
  
They made their way to the lounge and Seamus carefully placed his ear to the door. He held up his finger and placed it over his mouth signaling Harry to stay quiet. "I don't hear anything," he whispered softly.  
  
Harry nodded and reached to open the door. His hand froze for a moment as he gripped the handle, a surge of paralyzing adrenaline shooting though his veins.  
  
"Hurry up," Seamus whispered.  
  
Harry's hand turned the knob and pushed open the door, both boys quickly entered the room shutting the door behind them. Harry had never been inside the teachers' lounge before. It was a large room, just bigger then his own common room. A huge fireplace loomed in the corner, and the walls on one side of the room were lined with massive bookcases. In one corner there was a small kitchenette which contained not only quite a few wizarding appliances, but also a few muggle ones!  
  
Harry pointed to the coffee maker and mouthed 'Snape' to which Seamus vigorously nodded his head, covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. They made their way around the room and stopping before an enormous map that covered half the wall. It was a map of Hogwarts and it showed every secret room and hidden staircase Hogwarts had to offer. Harry noticed there were even a few rooms that were not marked on the Marauders Map. He began to wish he had more time to look around, and make a note or two of where some of those rooms were.  
  
"Harry," Seamus whispered excitedly behind him. Harry turned and saw Seamus pointing at a large stack of scrolls on one of the tables. "You think it could be tests for our N.E.W.T's?"  
  
Harry made his way over to the back of the room by the table. He was about to take a peek at one of the scrolls when he froze suddenly. His senses more alert then most, he felt sooner then heard the sound of the door slowly opening. Without thinking, he grabbed Seamus by the robes and pushed him to the ground behind one of the large sofas in the corner.  
  
Panic filled both boys eyes as Seamus mouthed profanities with the skill of every true Irishman. Harry placed his finger to his mouth, signaling Seamus to quiet as he strained to hear who had entered the room.  
  
"-still no reason to expel the boy in his last year, Severus." The soft yet commanding voice of Albus Dumbledore seemed to cross the room with total ease. Seamus mouthed another expletive but both boys remained unseen and unheard.  
  
"But we need to set an example! Every year it's the same thing, Seventh years going out of their way to top the last years pranks and often nearly breaking their necks in the process. That boy today could have caught pneumonia, or what if the Squid was in a foul mood?"  
  
Harry heard Dumbledore chuckle, "It's very considerate of you, Severus to worry so. But the Squid has yet to maim a student, and I doubt he ever will. And if I remember correctly, in your last year you yourself participated in the tasks."  
  
Seamus' jaw dropped open, never truly believing the rumors his least favorite teacher had in fact been young once, but even more astonished that he could have broken any rules. "And I almost broke my neck in the process! To this day I regret my little stunt in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Albus merely laughed again, "You only live once Severus, remember that. In these times, a slight diversion is most welcomed in my opinion, especially with our eldest students. This is their last year, and the war that is approaching will soon call them all to stand. I would not begrudge them an innocent prank or two."  
  
"But what about Potter? Of course he'll have to try and outdo everyone as he always does, wouldn't it be prudent to stop him now before he does anything stupid? At least, more so then usual."  
  
Harry burned red with anger and Seamus quietly shook his finger at him playfully in mock reproach. "To be honest with you Severus, it is not Harry that worries me these days."  
  
Harry listened carefully, pleased that for once the headmaster didn't seem to be troubled for him. "It's Malfoy, isn't it?" Severus questioned.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Young Draco has indeed been at the front of my mind lately. He is a powerful young wizard, Severus, more so then I think even any of his teachers realize. But I do not doubt that Voldemort is quite aware of his potential. He would be quite an ally for our cause, but even more so I think he could be a terrible enemy."  
  
"It grieves me to think that any of the students we have schooled will stand against us in the end. It's always made me wary of who and what I'm teaching," Snape said quietly, almost to himself. "But there's something I think you should know, Headmaster. I trust the boy."  
  
Harry almost snorted, 'no surprise there' he thought. Snape had always favored the Slytherin from the start. "Why?" Dumbledore asked pulling Harry away from his thoughts.  
  
"Because I see myself in him. I see him standing before the same crossroad that I myself once faced, and I see in him enough strength to take the path that I didn't. He's afraid of many things; Lucius has filled his mind since he was a child with ideas about Muggles. He's been taught to view them as nothing more then a plague on Wizarding kind. A kind of evil filth that should be immediately stamped out."  
  
"And you think that's reason enough to trust him?" Harry was sure Dumbledore had sounded hopeful. "I regret that I was never able to get as close to him as you are, Severus. I will trust in your judgment."  
  
Snape had paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath and continuing on. "I do think we should at the very least give him a chance. It's never been exactly easy to be a Slytherin, Headmaster. And those children tend to put up walls that children from the other houses never do. Take a moment and think what it must be like, to try and have pride in something everyone else seems to loathe. There is more to Draco then you see, Sir. More I believe then even I."  
  
Harry leaned his back against the sofa feeling slightly dumbfounded. More to Draco? His mind called back something Draco had said to him earlier before 'You're wrong Potter, about more things then one.' Harry was lost in thought when he felt a slight tugging at his arm. He pulled his attention back to the present and noticed that Seamus was mouthing 'they're leaving' at him.  
  
Harry nodded and after waiting a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear, both boys quickly hurried out of the room. They were all the way to the great hall before Seamus broke the silence. "I don't know what's harder to believe. Draco possibly ending up on the good side, or Snape pulling a prank!"  
  
Harry fiend a small laugh, "Ya."  
  
They both entered the Hall; Seamus immediately leaving his friends side in search of someone to share his new found gossip with. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, unconsciously searching out dangerously silver eyes that were suddenly filling his mind. He found his target seated across the hall, not at but *on* his houses' table.  
  
Harry studied him for a moment, trying to imagine for a second that he was more then a smug, pretentious, narcissistic, bastard. It wasn't an easy task.  
  
Harry almost jumped at a loud crashing noise that had come from the front of the hall. Someone had bewitched the professors head table to fly, and was currently riding it like a surfboard. Harry squinted his eyes and noticed that it was none other then the head boy himself!  
  
The small crowd in the hall broke into quite an uproar at the site as Morag flew around the room, looking as though he were about to fall off at any moment. Harry found his eyes once more being pulled to the Slytherin side of the room.  
  
Draco Malfoy...was laughing. And not the snide type of laughter that Harry had always associated with the Slytherin, but real heartfelt laughter. He was pointing up at Morag, and Harry could hear the sound of his laughter from across the room. He felt his stomach tighten instantly. He suddenly felt slightly warm and a little confused. It looked as though Draco's eyes were practically dancing.  
  
Harry quickly got up and made his was out of the great hall. Thinking of Draco as anything other then an evil bastard seemed to be too much for him to handle. He broke into a jog trying to put more distance between himself and that feeling. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he had turned down a dead end. He'd have to get his bearings again and figure out where he was. No, he wasn't ready for thoughts like this at all.  
  
  
  
A/N OK this is late at night, but at least it's still Sunday! I didn't fail my goal lol!  
  
A preview for tomorrow - Angry Snape, lovely Seamus and I've managed to find a plausible reason for Harry and Draco to be wet lol, plus a little something that reminded me of The Full Monty. E.G 


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter one!  
  
A/N OK, before I get into anything, I have to set something straight for Alyx Gardensdale, or should I say cover my own ass lol? Anywho's, as far as 'is Morag a boy or girl', I asked that question myself. So I went to the Harry Potter Lexicon, and they assured me that he was indeed a boy, and told me he was mentioned to be in Ravenclaw in one of the books, (which is why I thought he'd make a great head boy lol) so I just trusted that info. If it is wrong, oops! As for Hufflepuffs only having Cedric to show for them, that's *exactly* what I was trying to prove wrong. I always feel bad for them as they (along with Slytherin) are always getting the short end of the stick. Anywho's, hope that clears up where my mind was when I was writing the last two chapters, lol!  
  
And to 'blank' anonymous, yes I do have to torture you by keeping it one day per day lol. It's how I get my holiday kicks!  
  
Ash Farley: I'm just being mean by not saying what Harry's task is, aren't I? To tell you the truth, I haven't decided which task I want him to do. Silly, or just a bit more dangerous. But never fear, you will find out soon enough!  
  
To the rest: Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing! It really makes my holiday a little brighter!  
  
  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The Fourth Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
He slowly made his way back from the owlery, his feet grinding down the tufts of snow as he did. He had received the scroll that morning and immediately ripped it open with enthusiasm, pleased to have finally received a note from Ron. After reading it, he grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote out his reply telling Ron all about the Seventh year tasks and how he wished he was here to join in, and that he was missing out on all the fun.  
  
"But that," Harry mumbled to himself, "is a bloody lie." Ron was off having loads of fun and a bunch of silly pranks were hardly something to be envious of. He sat down on one of the benches pleased that the seats were enchanted to stay warm even out in the snow. He pulled the letter out of his cloaks' pocket, unrolled it, and read it again.  
  
'Dear Harry, Greetings from all the way over here in The United States! How the hell are you, mate? I'm great. You wouldn't believe the Muggles over here, Harry. And I thought London was bonkers, New York City puts them all to shame! Some of the buildings here are enormous! And in one if their harbors, they have this huge statue of a giant lady, Mum thinks she must have been a queen or something. Anyway, Fred and George enchanted her so that she waved her hands and kissed the crowds. Dad hit them both over the head and immediately had to call in the American Ministry to hand out thousands of memory charms! Mum's confined them to their room for the rest of the trip. Said it's not right that the sons of England's Minister of Magic would break the law. Mind you, it was funny!  
  
Dad's taking us to Horizon Alley tomorrow. He says it's about three times as big as Diagon Alley is, and has more sweets shops then all of England! I promise to pick you up something, maybe those new Honey Dips that turn your hair green, eh? We're staying with my Uncle (you know the Muggle one I've told you about?) and Dad's been driving him crazy. He keeps taking apart everything he has trying to figure out how the Muggles make them. I really think he's starting to regret ever reconciling with the family. He had something called a Com-pew-ter and apparently dad ruined it when he took off the shell and started playing with the insides.  
  
I still wish you could have come with us, but you know that Dumbledore said it wouldn't be a good idea for you to be so far away from him, what with 'You Know Who' running around and the 'You Know What' about to happen. Well, I better go, I have to take Pig down to the Owl port to make sure he gets there. He's been a little out of sorts since we've been here. Say hello to Seamus for me, and make sure he stays out of my things, Harry. Last time I took a holiday, half my stash of Chocolate Frogs went missing, and I know it was him! See you week after next. Happy Christmas! -Ron-'  
  
Harry folded up the letter again and placed it back inside his cloak. He sat on the bench rubbing his hands together to try and warm them. He placed them both flat against the bench and was relieved at the warmth that instantaneously swept over them. He looked around him and noticed that quite a few students were making their way out of the front entrance and through the courtyard to the clearing near the Forbidden Forest.  
  
He watched them trying to figure out what they were doing. He was about to go over and ask someone what was going on when all of sudden a huge eagle owl swooped down and started pecking him on the head, "Get off me!" he shouted, waiving his arms around trying to shoo the bird. The bird continued to peck at him, finally succeeding in knocking off his glasses and biting off a chunk of his hair. The bird, seemingly satisfied by the assault, flew off leaving a very bewildered Harry who was busy trying to find his glasses in one of the drifts on snow.  
  
A few minutes later, he finally located them under the bench. He put them on and reached up to feel the back of his head where the bird had tried to bald him. There was a small bit missing, but luckily with all his unruly hair, he didn't think anyone would notice. He was just smoothing his hair over when he heard Seamus' voice calling to him from a distance.  
  
He noticed that the same owl that had minutes ago tried to kill him was now flying above Seamus and appeared to be leading him right to Harry. Harry stood up, gripping his wand in his hand in case the bird got to near him again.  
  
"There you are," Seamus said slightly out of breath. "I've been looking all over this ruddy castle for you! I finally had to send my owl to find you."  
  
"That's your bird!" Harry yelled. "That bleeding menace nearly bit off my head!"  
  
Seamus whispered something to the bird and once more it took flight, apparently making his way back to the owlery. "Sorry about that, Acheles can be a little over enthusiastic sometime."  
  
Harry snorted, "To say the least."  
  
"I couldn't find you, where'd you go off to? Some tawdry tryst with someone I know, perhaps?"  
  
Harry told Seamus that he had wanted to send off his reply to Ron as soon as possible. The other boy nodded his head. He had noticed that as soon as Harry was done reading the letter he had received that morning, a soft melancholy had spread over his face. He had not spent the past three days trying to force feed him extra helpings of Christmas *just* to have it spoiled by a letter! So, as soon as Harry left the great hall, Seamus had set to work planning out a way to get Harry back into the spirit.  
  
"What's going on over there, " Harry said pointing to the group of students who seemed to be breaking up into seven small groups.  
  
Seamus beamed, "That Harry, is your daily dose of Christmas spirit!"  
  
Harry looked confused, but Seamus just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the other students. "Please tell me this isn't another task!"  
  
"Of course not," Seamus said. "This, my good man, is a proper Christmas tradition dating back to the days before there even was a Hogwarts."  
  
"And what," Harry said sounding slightly impatient, "would that be?"  
  
"Snowball fight...Wizards style." Seamus grinned again and made his way to the center of the group. He held up his hands calling everyone's attention. "Alright, you all know the rules. You can only use your wands to throw the snow. And no more then three people to a team on blocking spells. We're going by years this time, so everyone kindly make sure the people you're standing next to are in fact, in your year. You've all got two minutes to decide who's doing what, when I shoot off my wand, the fun will begin."  
  
Seamus jogged back over to Harry, "It might be a little cliché, but a good snow fight is in my opinion, a cornerstone for all holiday jollies." Seamus stood in the middle of the Seventh years, immediately assuming the role of Captain. "Alright everyone, this isn't about houses. I don't care if you're a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff, this is all about showing the younger kids who's really in charge of this school!"  
  
Harry tried not to laugh at the serious tone Seamus had taken on. He looked around the group and noticed that everyone else had seemed to take on the same attitude. He turned around to see who else has joined in the fun when he saw them, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. They were both a little distance from the group, Draco leaning against a large tree and Pansy whispering something in his ear. Draco was nodding to whatever Pansy was saying, but his eyes were fixed on Harry.  
  
The smirk in his face was irritating Harry to the core so he turned around back to Seamus. "Alright," the Irishman hollered. "We need three blockers, who wants to do it?"  
  
Padma Patil stepped forward and raised her hand. "I'll do it."  
  
Seamus grinned, winking at Harry. "That's great, I think I'll volunteer too. Anyone else?"  
  
To Harry's astonishment, Draco Malfoy calmly stepped forward and agreed to be the last blocker. Everyone seemed to get into position, each year looking like a small army. The first years, to everyone's amusement, looked as though at any moment they would all pass out.  
  
Seamus nodded to Harry, signaling him to get ready. With a wave of his hand, he sent bright red and green sparks into the air. The blockers immediately shouted out spells to keep out the snow. Harry used a small whirlwind charm and sent a spray of snow towards the sixth years that looked more like a small blizzard.  
  
With only three blockers, a lot of the snow was making its way through. Parvati Patil, who had decided to post herself at the very front of the line, was already covered with snow. Harry grinned at the sight before and around him. Snow was flying everywhere; the first years were already retreating back to hide behind Hagrid's hut.  
  
The sixth and seventh years were waging an all out war on each other. Spells were shouted back and forth, and the sound of it all was howling in Harry's ears. He looked over his shoulder and saw Seamus and Padma combining forces and making a solid front shield. Draco was off to one side, trying to keep the rear protected. Harry sent another wave of snow, this time at the fourth years that seemed to be regrouping near the fifth years. It caught a few of them off guard, and one boy was almost completely buried.  
  
Harry found himself laughing, and for the first time that Christmas season he didn't stop to think that his two best friends weren't here to join in his revelry. He quickly dropped to his knees and started to form large snowballs. Grinning madly, he stacked them up as quickly as he could and using his wand, sent them flying in all directions pelting the lower classmen.  
  
He turned around just in time to have a pile of snow crash over him. He fell to the ground, spitting out the snow that had made way into his mouth. He pushed himself back up, brushing the snow of his robes, and shaking it out of his hair. It was already starting to melt, and icy water was making its way down Harry's shirt. He looked over to see Draco Malfoy grin maliciously at him. "Better watch your back, Potter. Don't want to catch a cold." He laughed and turned his back focusing instead on a small group of third years that were trying to sneak up behind him.  
  
Harry scowled. Draco had let him get hit by that wave of snow on purpose! He smirked; it would be a shame if he 'accidentally' got Draco instead of the group the Slytherin was blocking. He moved directly behind Draco and sent a massive wave of snow at him. Harry laughed as Draco fell to his hands and knees, buried under the snow. He watched as the blonde boy clawed his way out of the small mound he was in. He pushed himself up onto his feet and whirled around glaring at Harry. Harry just smiled innocently. "So sorry, didn't see you there. Looks like maybe you should watch your own back, Malfoy."  
  
Draco stalked over to Harry, his wand raised at the other's chest. "Accidents can happen," he said as he charmed a large snowball to hit Harry directly in the face.  
  
Harry coughed and sputtered, his teeth slightly chattering from the cold. His clothes were staring to get drenched, and his skin felt as if it were freezing. "You ruddy little imp!" he shouted at Malfoy as he sent his own snowball in retaliation.  
  
Draco ducked, and for the next few minutes the boys ignored the small war that was happening around them and focused only on each other, trying to cause as much damage with each blow as possible. By the time Seamus was pulling Harry away from a thoroughly drenched Draco, both boys were completely drenched and shivering from the cold. It was then that Harry finally noticed that the fourth, fifth and sixth years were all now grouped together trying to attack the seventh years. The first, second and third years seemed to be mainly focused on each other.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, who had been attempting to sneak over to the shelter of the trees, was being pelted from every side. She looked like a human snowman. "Help me!" she screamed, as another mound of snow came crashing down on her. Three of the first years had thrown down their wands, opting for the use of their hands instead, and were attacking her. One had tackled Pansy and the other two began to push her further down into the snow.  
  
Harry and Draco managed to tear their attention away from each other long enough to try and help the rest of their teammates against the younger students. But with the collaboration of the younger years, the seventh years were quickly subdued and in the end, the sixth years had come out on top.  
  
"Harry, what were you doing?" Seamus asked, quickly using a drying charm on his friend trying to stop the loud chattering of the boys' teeth. "You do realize you and Draco were on the *same* team."  
  
"Well, he started it!"  
  
"Oh for heavens sake, Harry. You sound like a first year Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Well, he did!"  
  
Seamus rolled his eyes, "You were supposed to be having fun! I went to all this trouble to set this damn thing up, and we lose!"  
  
Harry frowned and playfully punched Seamus in the shoulder. "Well, even though we all got are arse's kicked, it was fun."  
  
At this Seamus' eyes lit up, as he seemed to look as though he thought all was forgiven. "And the spirit of Christmas wins again!"  
  
Harry turned once again and saw Draco helping up a livid Pansy Parkinson, who was practically shooting daggers at the now cowering first years. Both were completely soaked to the bone. Draco's normally immaculate hair was plastered to his head, and his cheeks were bright red, whether from the bitter cold or the battle they had just fought Harry didn't know. 'And to think, I was beginning to think he might be more then just a self-adoring pretentious imp.' Harry thought to himself  
  
Everyone started to make their way back up to the castle. A few of the seventh years stopped to yell at both Harry and Draco for ruining their chances. But Harry just grinned. He was dry now, and Draco was still soaking wet. In his mind he had decided it was in fact he who had come out victorious. And it was always a pleasure to beat the snotty Slytherin at anything he could.  
  
Harry was almost to the castle when something hit him in the back of his head. He touched his hair and whirled around. A broken snowball lay at his feet. Draco Malfoy calmly walked past him, his face betraying nothing save the tiny glint of triumph in is eyes. For what seemed like the millionth time, Harry quietly muttered, "Bastard," as he walked back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That evening in the great hall, dinner was more lively then usual. Everyone was still talking about the snowball fight. Most of the crowd, save a few disgruntled Slytherins, had decided that Seamus was now unofficially in charge of Christmas at Hogwarts this year.  
  
Harry was reaching for a second helping of blood pudding when a loud gasp from across the table made him halt. He looked up and saw that Seamus' jaw had dropped open and he was pointing at the front of the hall.  
  
"For the love of Saint Patrick, Harry would you look at that."  
  
Blaise Zabini, who had been absent from the earlier events in the afternoon, was standing in plain view of everyone. He was wearing nothing but a well placed large red Christmas bow. He seemed to be turning redder then Harry had thought humanly possible, which really was saying something as he believed the Weasleys had corned the market on that particular talent.  
  
Then without warning he began to sing, as loud as he could, a very off key rendition of 'Jingle Bells' much to the astonishment of everyone present. The reaction was comical. Most of the girls began screaming out praise, while the teachers all seemed to be frozen to their seats for the moment.  
  
He quickly turned around, flashing the entire school his completely bare bum, before continuing to sing again. This seemed to get the teachers attention. Flitwick jumped up and quickly charmed the bow to triple in size and wrap around the boys' body. Snape left his seat grabbing the boys arm yelling about how such scenes 'would not be tolerated' and how he 'never would have believed it' of one of his own students. Dumbledore just sat back smiling, his eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
Seamus looked as though he were about to start drooling, and Harry was embarrassed to say that even he had raised an eyebrow over the boys less then modest appearance. "Oh Harry, I think I've finally figured out what I want for Christmas."  
  
Harry laughed, "Plan on breaking Padma's heart again, do you?"  
  
"I'm only seventeen, Harry. No reason I can't chase them both!" Both boys laughed and Seamus began to feign a fainting spell. "So Harry, have you decided when you're going to pull your little stunt? I bet you, Draco's waiting to see what you do before he makes a move."  
  
Harry choked on the Pumpkin juice he was sipping. "Actually, I haven't read what my task is yet."  
  
Seamus jumped up and over the table to Harry's side, quickly pulling the other boy to his feet. "Are you mad? That thing could be timing specific Harry! We're going up to the room and you're going to find out what you're doing right now!"  
  
The boys made their way quickly back to the dorm rooms, Seamus practically jumping up and down as Harry rummaged through his dresser searching for the scroll. "Alright, here it is." He held up the scroll and Seamus looked as though he was about to have a heart attack.  
  
"Well, read it, see what it says!"  
  
Harry sat down on his bead and carefully unrolled the scroll. He read the note once and then twice, his eyes widening as he did so.  
  
"Bugger, Harry how bad is it?"  
  
But Harry wasn't listening to what Seamus was saying anymore. He continued to read the scroll again and again. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime to Seamus, Harry looked up. He took a deep breath and let the scroll drop to the floor. "Oh Merlin, Seamus," he choked out quietly, "I'm a dead man."  
  
  
  
A/N ::::Hides under a rock:::: Don't throw your pizza at me! My muse said it would be better if I left this one a cliffhanger for tomorrow. The task is coming I swear on Orlando Bloom's *exceptionally* gorgeous bum it is! Pansy getting whomped with all the snow was just for Razberry since she hates her guts lol. Naked Blaise with the big red bow is thanks to The Full Monty, "Let it go, Let it gooo, loosen up now let it go!"  
  
A preview for tomorrow - Something is wrong with Snape, because he's actually smiling! (What COULD it be E.G) We make a pit stop in Hogsmeade and Harry and Draco make mad passionate love in Hagrid's hut! Ok, that last part was a lie lol. But don't I wish, eh? 


	5. Day 5

An extra note: I'm so sorry this didn't get posted on time! The cable in my area has been down all day (stupid cable modem) and then I had to go get in line for LOTR. Oh well, here it is...four hours late lol  
  
Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter one!  
  
A/N All right people, I'm officially vaklempt now. You guys are so very sweet to keep reviewing me :o) Just know that I read each and every one, and that I REALLY do appreciate them. I'm about to go stand in line for the next *nine* hours for The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers. I just CANNOT wait. I'm surprised I'm even able to get a 'day' out today. I'm just so excited he he he. I hope you all enjoy, I was having the absolute HARDEST time with Harry's task. Enjoy...  
  
  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The Fifth Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
Harry was refusing to come out of his room. Seamus had tried to lure him out with breakfast and then with the temptation of a pilfered bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey, but still Harry had refused. He'd been sulking in his room all morning and Seamus truly feared that all his hard work of turning Harry's Christmas around was about to go down the drain.  
  
Seamus entered his room again, noting that Harry had not budged an inch from his bed. "That's it Potter! You're going to get off your bum and come have some fun with me. I'm not having my only roommate left at Hogwarts sit around wasting the holiday away when there's merriment to be made!"  
  
Harry raised himself onto his elbows. "What happens if I don't do my task?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
Seamus sighed, "When you accept a task without at least attempting it, everyone gets a shot at your stuff. Even if your house wins."  
  
"You could have told me that before I agreed to these stupid pranks."  
  
"Yes well, you might have actually read your task instead of trying to show up Draco, and then you might have known what you got yourself into!" Seamus said rather hotly.  
  
"I know, I know. This isn't your fault," Harry said lying on his back again.  
  
"Well, at least you've go that straight."  
  
"This," Harry said, his voice full of anger, "Is all Malfoy's fault!"  
  
Seamus couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. He sat down on the bed next to Harry, poking him in the side. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"Well, if he hadn't been such a prat that night, I would have read the task!" Harry waved his hands in the air as if to emphasize the point.  
  
"It's good to know you've put the blame where it properly belongs," Seamus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Is it really that bad?" Harry nodded his head. "Did you get stuck with having to kiss McGonagall or something?"  
  
Harry laughed, "No, nothing like that. It has to do with Dumbledore."  
  
Seamus let out a whistle, "that is tricky. Wait a tick, you don't have to kiss *him* do you?"  
  
"No!" he said punching the other boy in the arm. "Seamus, this is serious!"  
  
"Well, Harry it seems as though you've got two options here. One: you can do this task and risk upsetting our beloved Headmaster. Or two: you can choose not to do it, lose all your stuff and risk alienating your house since there's no way we have a shot at winning without you, and be forced to live as a hermit for the rest of the year."  
  
"Well thank you Mr. Finnigan, you've made my decision so much easier!"  
  
The blonde boy laughed, swatting Harry with a pillow as he did. "That's what I'm here for mate! Listen Harry; I think you should just tell me what your task is. I know it's against the rules and everything, but no one needs to know. I mean, maybe I could help you figure out a way out of this. Or at least a way to do it without getting caught."  
  
Harry sighed, "I'm supposed to steal something from him."  
  
"That's all?" Seamus said sounding surprised. "Well, for crying out loud Harry just swipe a quill if you're that torn up about it. It'll still count"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, they specifically said what I was supposed to take."  
  
"Well then, what is it?"  
  
"Fawkes," Harry said his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"What, you mean his bird?" Seamus said sounding slightly bewildered.  
  
"Yes," Harry said shielding his eyes with his hands. "Look, you don't understand what that bird means to him. He's had it for ages, and if it weren't for Fawkes I would have died back in my second year, Voldemort would have taken over by now!"  
  
Seamus stood and began pacing the floor for a few minutes before he spoke again. "That is a nasty one, Harry. You get caught and at the *very* least you'll have detention for the rest of the year. But at the most...I don't even know."  
  
"Neither do I, and I don't think I want to find out." Harry said sitting up.  
  
Seamus stopped pacing the floor and looked at Harry. "What are you supposed to do with Fawkes once you've got her?"  
  
"I don't know! How long do I have to keep her? What am I gonna do if I get caught? This bird is head of the order opposing Voldemort, damn it! If anything happens to her, we could be in serious trouble!"  
  
Seamus gulped, "and I thought my task might be a bit tricky."  
  
"And now, you see why I've decided to spend the rest of my life hiding in our room. You can just come and let me know when the worlds about to end."  
  
"This isn't just about the bird is it?" Seamus tentatively ventured. "It's about the old man too, you don't want to do anything against him."  
  
"This isn't just about me playing teachers pet, Seamus. Dumbledore trusts me! And to do something like this, I mean it just seems wrong."  
  
Seamus sat back down. "Well then, what are you going to do?  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Harry yelled a bit more loudly then he intended.  
  
"Well, you've got a whole week to figure it out. In the mean time, you're not going to do yourself any good by wasting away up here! Why don't you come down and we'll play cards or something."  
  
Harry stretched out on his bed; "I should have just stowed away with Ron. I could be in America right now having fun." Harry closed his eyes, trying to imagine it all. He saw himself helping the twins to sneak levitating powder into Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys' drinks. Ron and he walking the streets of the city, looking at all the strange sites. He'd even rather be listening to Ginny describe how much in love she and Neville were, and how she was glad Harry had told her he didn't feel the same about her back in his fifth year as Neville'd been so wonderful in consoling her.  
  
He was just about to slip off into the dreamland called 'denial' when he felt his body being thrown up into the air. He landed on the ground with a very audible 'thud' and with blinking eyes looked up to see a very angry Seamus glaring at him. His wand pointed directly at Harry's chest.  
  
"That's it! I've had just about enough of Mr. I'm-so-sorry-for-myelf- I-got-stuck-left-at-Hogwarts-and-now-I've-made-a-mess-of-things-so-I-think- I'd-rather-die Potter. I'm the one spending my entire holiday just trying to get you to smile! You're not the only one who's stuck at school for the Holiday's when he'd rather be somewhere else. You don't see my complaining, do you? You're not the only one who got stuck with a task they'd rather not do. You were just the only one stupid enough to accept it without reading it first! And you're *not* the only one who's worried about the war, which conveniently enough is right around the ruddy corner when we graduate, we all are! So, would you kindly GET OFF YOUR BLOODY ARSE AND COME DOWNSTAIRS AND BE JOLLY DAMN IT!"  
  
Harry sat on the floor still in a ruck, in complete shock. He'd never seen Seamus so mad about anything in his life! The blonde boys' hair was falling wildly into his eyes, his breathing was heavy, and his wand was still trained at Harry's chest. He took another step forward, looking as though he were going to toss Harry up into the air again with another charm when Harry stopped him. He put both hands up in front of himself, looked Seamus dead in the eye with a very serious expression...and then proceeded to burst out laughing.  
  
"Get off your arse and be jolly," Harry said between gasps for air. Tears were streaming down his face as the past days tension left his body in a mad form of tears and giggles. "I can't believe you just said that." His words were barely audible through his laughter, and it was a moment before Seamus himself put down his wand and joined in.  
  
"Well, its bloody good advice, mind you." He said down on the floor next to Harry and for the next few minutes both boys were silent except for the sound of their laughter.  
  
When they both fell silent, Harry sighed again. "Mind you I still don't know what I'm going to do about Dumbledore and Fawkes."  
  
Seamus stood up, nodded his head and held his hand out to Harry to help him up. "We've got a week, mate. If between your knack for breaking the rules and my knack for coming up with brilliant plans, we still can't think of something, well then we'll *deserve* to have our rooms pilfered."  
  
They both jumped at the sound of a loud banging noise on their dorm room door. "Harry, Seamus, are you in there?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Colin' to Seamus. "Ya, just a minute." Harry crossed over to the door and opened it. Colin Creevey was outside holding his camera looking as though her were about to jump out of his skin.  
  
"Harry! Have you heard yet? We're going to Hogsmeade today! Snape's arranged the whole thing!"  
  
Seamus crossed the room to where Harry was, giving Colin a very skeptical look. "Severus Snape, arranged an unscheduled trip to Hogsmeade?"  
  
Colin nodded his head vigorously; "He's down in the great hall right now handing out free Christmas potions. He just came in and announced he was going to arrange the carriages to take us all to Hogsmeade and he's been handing out potions ever since."  
  
Harry looked over at Seamus, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say he had no idea what the boy was talking about. "Colin, are you sure you haven't been drinking any of Filch's eggnog?"  
  
He shook his head, "I know, it's crazy. If I didn't see it myself, I wouldn't have believed it. But I've got the pictures to prove it!" he said enthusiastically holding up his camera as if they would need no more proof. "Anyway, they're leaving in ten minutes, so if you want to go, you better hurry up!" With that Colin shot back down the stairs and out of site leaving a very suspicious Harry and Seamus.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Seamus shrugged, 'Who knows, maybe the Ghost of Christmas past told him to take the cauldron out of his arse. Anyway, I think we should go down there and see for ourselves what's going on. Unless of course you want to pass up the opportunity to see a jolly Snape and continue to wallow is self pity."  
  
Harry lightly smacked the back of Seamus' head. "Are you kidding? The end of the world might be going on downstairs, I don't want to miss it!"  
  
Both boys hurried down to the great hall, astonished at the crowd that was forming in the hall. Every student that had stayed on all seemed to be crowded around the front of the teachers' table. But what was truly amazing was the site that had captured every student's attention. Professor Severus Snape was wearing dark green robes, with what appeared to be a corsage of holly pinned to his chest. His hair was brushed back away from his face, and his face was lit up with a huge grin. He was demonstrating at the moment how to enchant Christmas robes to change colors.  
  
"Harry? Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Harry was too much at a loss for words to do anything but nod. "Did we wake up in some alternate universe or something?" Seamus squeaked out.  
  
Snape looked up and noticed the two boys finally; an even bigger grin if possible filled his face. "Potter! Just the lad I was looking for, come up here will you?"  
  
Harry reticently moved his way towards the front table where Snape stood. In his mind he was convincing himself he still must have been sleeping. "Yes, Sir?"  
  
Snape slapped him on the back, "Are you going to be joining us on our little excursion to Hogsmeade?"  
  
Harry managed to nod his head, and squeak at a quiet yes.  
  
"Wonderful! Can't have Hogwarts hero just laying around school while the rest of us are having fun, now can we?" Some of the students in the crowd looked as if they were going to either burst into giggles (which was almost every Hufflpuff) or completely retch (which was every Slytherin) at his last statement.  
  
Harry was now sure that someone, somewhere *must* be attempting to play a joke on him. Snape...call him the hero of Hogwarts! Voldemort would sooner quit being a dark lord and join the Muggle can-can girls in France! "Uhh, Sir," he quietly ventured, "are you feeling alright?"  
  
Snape breathed in deeply, the strangely disconcerting smile still written plainly on his face. "Alright? Why Potter I've never been better." He placed his arm around Harry's shoulders and gave a small squeeze. At this Harry nearly fainted from disbelief and half of the students let out an audible gasp.  
  
All of a sudden there was a huge cackle of laughter coming from the back of the room. Harry looked up to see Seamus talking to a very red Lavender Brown. He head tears in his eyes and for some reason was on his knees bowing down before her in mock worship.  
  
Just when Harry thought it was virtually impossible for things to get any more bizarre, Minerva McGonagall practically skipped into the room, she was wearing bright red robes and her hair, which was normally restricted, was let down. Harry was shocked to see that it reached down to the lowest part of her back.  
  
Snape released Harry from his uncomfortable hold and moved over to McGonagall, who for some reason was blushing as red as her robes. "Minerva, my darling! You look absolutely ravishing!"  
  
She giggled and actually moved to embrace the man. "Oh Severus, you are such a liar." And then they did something that caused more then one student to turn slightly green. Harry continued to chant in his head, 'this must be a nightmare' as Severus lowered his head to enthusiastically kiss Minerva on the mouth!  
  
Harry looked into the crowd and for the first time noticed Draco Malfoy. He was sitting down on a bench, all color drained from his face causing him to look even paler then usual. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were not moving from the man he considered to be his hero, watching him as he continued to kiss the one teacher Draco had hated above all others. If there was any reason for Harry to take joy in what he was seeing before him, it was the look on Draco's face.  
  
"Red and green," Snape shouted bringing everyone back to attention. "The colors of our fine houses, and both the colors of Christmas. Never before did I realize how well they blend. Truly Gryffindor and Slytherin are of a similar heart."  
  
Harry snorted; he couldn't imagine anything more untrue. He turned once more to find Draco now staring at him. He didn't flinch or move to lower his eyes. Things had been getting even tenser between the two as of late, and Harry was sick being the one to back down first. He was tired of the whole thing.  
  
"Well, everyone shall we go?" McGonagall shouted out to the crowd. Slowly the students all began to move towards the exit, each looking as though they could be pushed over with a feather.  
  
Seamus was busy making his way up towards Harry; he was still holding his sides from laughter. And it was a minute before Harry could understand what he was saying. "It's a love potion!" he spouted out between breaths. "That's what Lavender's task was. She had to slip Snape a love potion, and the first person he saw was old McGonagall! But somehow, she managed to drink it too, so they're both off their rockers! Oh Harry, this is one for the books."  
  
Harry looked at the weeping boy in front of him and began to join in the laughter. He was almost forgetting his own troubles enough to worry about Lavender. He didn't want to think of what would happen to her should Snape figure out who slipped him the potion. And McGonagall? He shuddered. There was a good possibility Gryffindor would definitely lose the house cup this year.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Seamus had managed to trek over every last inch of Hogsmeade. They had filled themselves up with ButterBeer and candied apples and Harry had insisted that they take a trip over to the Shrieking Shack. He was just finishing telling Seamus where it got its name.  
  
"So it was Lupin who was doing all the shrieking?" Harry nodded his head, "Are you sure maybe it wasn't your Dad and Mum sneaking off for a little illicit affair?"  
  
"Can we please not talk about any trysts that involve my parents!"  
  
Seamus elbowed his side, "Well, how do you think you got here, Genius?  
  
"I'd say a couple bottles of Vodka and maybe a pact with the devil," a cold voice behind them said. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were standing a few feet away, both wearing sneers of obvious disdain.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said not bothering to hide the animosity in his voice, "why don't you mind your own business and just bugger off."  
  
Blaise spoke up this time, "Why don't you and the little whore of Gryffindor bugger off. I think we like it here."  
  
This time Seamus stepped forward, "So says the slut of Slytherin. Are we out today without our little red bow? Shame it wasn't as big as I would have thought." Seamus smirked at the way Blaise flushed.  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell your disappointment by the way you were gawking at me the whole time." Blaises' hands went to fists at his sides.  
  
Seamus moved a step closer, "Nice of you to notice."  
  
Harry stepped in between the two boys who both looked as if they were about to attack each other at any moment. "Malfoy, why don't you take your new lackey and just get the hell out of here."  
  
Malfoy pushed Blaise to the side taking his place, only a few inches from Harry. Harry felt his stomach tighten at the sudden close proximity. Malfoy just grinned, raising his eyebrows up and down. "I don't think I feel like it. I think I'd rather stay right where I am."  
  
Harry flushed. "Funny, it seems this place has lost all its appeal to me." He started to move away but Draco grabbed him. Harry's flesh felt as if it were on fire where Draco roughly held him. "Get your hands off me, Malfoy."  
  
Draco gave a mirthless laugh, "I keep my hands where I want them."  
  
Seven years of snide remarks, and catty looks seemed to boil up inside Harry, and before he even knew what he was doing he felt his fist connecting with the other boys jaw. His knuckles felt as if he'd hit a brick wall, but he didn't register the pain as he watched the silvery- blonde haired boy fall into his friend.  
  
Seamus was at his side in an instant and before Harry realized what he was doing, he was jumping on top of Malfoy, pushing his head into the snow. Blaise tried to pull Harry off his friend, but Seamus immediately tackled him and all four boys were throwing clumsy punches at each other, less then half actually hitting their intended target.  
  
Wands were completely forgotten as the boys wrestled around, trying to both pin and punch at the same time. Harry couldn't bother to see how Seamus was fairing because he was busy trying to hold down a surprisingly strong Draco. He managed to wiggle out from under Harry and force the other boy to the ground instead.  
  
Draco straddled Harry and was trying to pin his arms to the ground. Harry tried to buck him off, but the other boy just laughed. "You can do better then that, can't you Potter?"  
  
Harry thrust up as hard as he could, knocking Malfoy off balance and managed to free one of his arms. He punched Draco as hard as he could in the eye, which was less then he hoped because of his poor leverage. Draco was soon on top of Harry again, and Harry's eyes flashed open in wide surprise as he felt Draco bite down on his neck. His skin felt superheated, and his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. Harry's stomach clenched into knots when he felt the others boys' soft lips and teeth scrape his neck. 'Soft Lips?' Harry seemed to shout to himself, 'what the hell are you thinking?'  
  
He managed to push Draco off just as a strong pair of hands pulled him from behind. Harry turned around to see a grinning Snape behind him. "Boys, what are you doing?"  
  
Even in his very altered state, all four boys still recognized that there was a teacher in front of them and immediately stopped fighting. The boys rushed to stand up wiping both snow and blood off themselves. "We were just having a bit of fun, Professor." Draco's drawling voice called out, his eyes hard and cold, daring Harry to try and dispute him.  
  
"Ya," Harry managed to squeak, "just got a little bored is all."  
  
Snape made a clucking noise with his tongue, "Well, I think maybe you should find some other way to amuse yourselves. If I didn't know better I would have thought you were fighting! Let's all head back to the carriages, shall we?" Snape turned around and started to move his way back to the front of town.  
  
"You're lucky he came along, Potter." Malfoy smirked, his lip bleeding slightly. Blaise shouted a few obscenities to Seamus, and both boys turned to follow their head of house.  
  
"Well," Seamus said slightly out of breath, "that was fun." He gingerly rubbed his jaw, which was already starting to look bruised and slightly swollen. "That wasn't exactly how I was planning on tackling him for the first time, but I must say, it's a start."  
  
Harry was barely listening. He was watching Draco walk away, a strange look on his face. His stomach felt like it had dropped out from him, and he felt as if his heart was going a mile a minute. The place on his neck Draco had bitten was still tingling. 'Soft Lips' was ringing through his head. "What the hell was I thinking?" Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
"I dunno mate," Seamus said, thinking Harry was talking to him, "Sometimes things just have to come to a head." Harry was silent the rest of the way back to Hogwarts; he listened without amusement as the amplified voice of Severus Snape rang through the air singing Christmas carols. Christmas tasks, best friends far away and now this? Harry was beginning to think his chances at a Merry Christmas this year were completely hopeless.  
  
  
  
A/N ::::In a sing song voice:::: Harry got turned o-on, Harry got turned o-on. Boys, instead of just snogging they punch each other...go figure! E.G 'Come to a head' HA! No gay pun intended. I'm sorry, but I've always thought it would be funny for Snape to be sappy sick in love. And I just had to do it.  
  
A preview for tomorrow - Snape's pissed, Harry is in denial about getting turned o-on (lol) and Dumbledore decides to set up some games. Oh yes, Harry and Draco get-ta play! 


	6. Day 6

In Reply:  
  
canceria - Thank you so much, I agree with you, I like bringing out other characters that Harry is supposedly so close with, but those of who we never really delve into during the books.  
  
ali - Really? I must be blooper prone! I could have sworn Lupin taught him in the History of magic class, but then again maybe they did more then one scene. I just can't remember. We'll just pretend this is a brand new lounge lol!  
  
Grey Malfoy - They mention twice in the books that Witches and Wizards use love potions, but to what extent I don't know. In the second book, Gilderoy tells the students they should get Snape to teach them how, and in book three, Mrs. Weasley tells Hermione and Ginny about using them back when she was in school. Are you thinking or Irresistible Poison? (One of my all time FAVORITE Harry/Draco fics) In that, it is illegal.  
  
AshFarley - VERY GOOD observation. Draco doesn't do ANYTHING he doesn't fully mean to ;o) Does that answer your thoughts? e.g  
  
Cheerry-Bay - You'll just have to wait and see lol  
  
CaelestisDiabolus - Thank you, and don't worry about my 'Draco's Rhapsody', it's content with the reviews it's got lol.  
  
Silverhair (ff.net) & Jezzie1232 (e-mail) Jezz, you have no excuse you evil person! (jk) You have to go and see LOTR: FOTR & TTT! I can't believe you haven't seen it and didn't know who Orlando Bloom was lol. Here's a lesson for you. http://orlando.330.ca/pics/film/fotr10.jpg (Legolas, FOTR) http://orlando.330.ca/pics/film/ttt29.jpg (Legolas:TTT) And Silverhair...he is exceptionally hot as Legolas, but have you seen him in these? Orli's just as fine lol... http://orlando.glisten.net/gallery/arena01.jpg (No shirt, yowsa) http://orlando.glisten.net/gallery/arena02.jpg (Sexy hot eye thing, what IS that?) http://orlando.330.ca/pics/public/ukgala02.jpg (laugh, God he has a good laugh.) OK, people stop laughing, I just happen to have a little crush; you don't have to look at me like I'm nutz!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter one!  
  
A/N So ya, I was gone four about fourteen hours on Tuesday/Wednesday on my LOTR lala-fest, and I got home about four AM. True, that sounds crazy but it was so much fun! Thank heavens for the three boys who brought a TV and let us watch movies :o) We watched, Spiderman, Monsters Inc. And Dumb and Dumber lol. AMC 24 in Mesa, AZ did a pretty good job hosting the movie. Good Lord, them LOTR men are purrrtty! Plus I smell some Legolas/Aragorn slash that will come from that movie. Two scenes in particular lol. ANYWHO'S, I re-uploaded all the chapters because I just noticed some errors I had to fix. (my head girl blooper is taken care of lol) Nothing major was changed, just one or two things here and there and some punctuation. And I remembered to point out Minerva was under the Love Potion too hehehe. Anywho's, just a head's up...I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story, cause I'm having a ridiculously fun time doing it! You are all great for reviewing, and I plan on thanking all the reviewers in my last chapter. BUT! I digress, here we go...  
  
  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The Sixth Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry woke up more irritable then usual. His jaw was achy, his neck felt stiff, he had a headache that was throbbing nonstop and also he was pretty sure he had bruised a rib or two. He wished yet again that Madam Pomfery would not be so bias as to who she healed. But it was common knowledge, especially among the boys, that she never consented to heal anyone who got into a fight unless something was broken. But it wasn't his ailments that were troubling him that morning. It was the dreams that had been plaguing him all night long. He couldn't remember them now, but he did know for certain that they all seemed to feature the same person. Draco Malfoy.  
  
He had tried to convince himself that all his dreams must have been nothing more then a succession of Harry beating the hell out of Draco, but a voice in the back of his mind (probably the same traitor that had mentioned his lips) told him the context had been something else.  
  
So, he woke up with a reasonably justified attitude. Seamus, believing him to just be upset about not winning the fight, left him alone. They boys went down stairs in companionable silence into the great hall, both ignoring the loud rumbles of their stomachs. They sat down, still silent, and began to eat as though they had both just completed a month long fast.  
  
After almost finishing his second helping, Seamus looked up at for the first time noticed that Harry seemed to be as starved as he was. He grinned, and with his mouth still full of food asked a question that nearly caused Harry to choke. "Who did you dream of shagging?"  
  
Harry coughed for a moment, he knew he must be blushing deeply and he cursed himself for being so easily embarrassed. "What are you talking about? I didn't dream of shagging anyone!"  
  
Seamus noticed his quick blush, but for the moment chose to ignore it. "Oh, I just thought maybe you did. You never really eat that much in the morning, and I'm always starved after a good bawdy dream."  
  
Harry noticed that Seamus was busy reaching for a third helping and decided to quickly change the subject. He gestured to Seamus' plate, "Well, who did you dream about?"  
  
A devilish look crept over the Irish boys' face; "Let's just say it featured both Padma and Blaise and a very large bowl of black pudding."  
  
Harry groaned, "Next time, don't tell me even if I ask!"  
  
"What," Seamus exclaimed a look of feigned innocence covering his face, "I didn't tell you about the Unicorn horn!" Seamus burst into laughter at the total look of horror that blanketed Harry's face. "You're to easy, Potter."  
  
"I know I've said this before Seamus, but you're really sick." Harry shook his head and pushed away his plate, suddenly losing his appetite.  
  
"You've just yet to come into your sexual liberation! Trust me, one day you'll look at Unicorn horns in a whole new light." Seamus grinned again, enjoying Harry's obvious discomfort.  
  
Harry was about to reply when Parvati Patil slammed herself down onto the bench next to Seamus. "Millicent got caught!" Her excitement seemed to roll off her in waves.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Millicent Bullstrode, she got caught doing her task last night, and she was supposed to do it without any of the teachers finding out! She cost Slytherin two hundred points! There in last place for the house cup now."  
  
Seamus grinned obviously pleased about the latest news. "What was her task?"  
  
Parvati grabbed a grape from Seamus' plate and popped it into her mouth. "She was supposed to spend the entire night in the forbidden forest all by herself."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, "That's crazy!"  
  
Parvati nodded, "I wouldn't have tried that for the world. She could have been eaten!"  
  
"I doubt that," Seamus said glancing over to the Slytherin table, "she's scarier then anything they have in their, including werewolves!"  
  
"Yes well, she still got caught." Parvati said laughing. "Which means Slytherin's down one. Which also means if they mess up two more, we'll win! That is, if the three of us don't manage to mess up ours. I've never been so thankful Filch patrols the school. Padma's done hers as well."  
  
"And what," Seamus asked, his mouth full of grapes, "did the little minx do?"  
  
"She charmed a suite of armor to follow Flitwick around. Whatever charm she used, it must have been a doosey because he still can't get rid of it!"  
  
"She *is* quite talented with a wand," Seamus said winking at Harry.  
  
Parvati excused herself, practically skipping, on her way to spread that morning's gossip. Harry noticed Seamus had returned his gaze back to the Slytherins' table. "What are you looking at."  
  
Seamus pulled his eyes back to Harry. "Just trying to decide who looks worse this morning, them or us."  
  
Harry turned around and noticed that Draco and Blaise had entered the room, Pansy Parkinson was busy fawning over both of them. "You'd think from the way she was acting, they were both about to die." Harry was pleased to notice Blaise had a superbly nasty looking black eye and the side of his nose looked bruised. Draco on the other hand seemed to have nothing more then a cut lip that looked a tad bit swollen causing his mouth to look slightly fuller then usual. 'Stop,' a voice screamed inside Harry's head, 'thinking about his lips!' He whirled around to face Seamus again, his cheeks blushing again as he did so. He really was picking up too many Weasley qualities.  
  
Seamus noticed the other boys blush and calmly looked over from Draco and back to Harry. "So, who *did* you dream about last night?" Seamus was pleased at the slightly flustered look on Harry's face but wasn't permitted to question him any further as a loud noise drew his attention to the front of the room.  
  
Every student in the hall seemed to fall silent. Harry could swear the sound of his own heartbeat must have been echoing throughout the room. Severus Snape was standing in front of the head table; his arms folded across his chest a deadly look of malice filling his eyes.  
  
Harry noted somewhere in the back of his mind that Snape was dressed once again in his usual black robes, all traces of the carefree teacher he witnessed yesterday seemed gone never to be seen again. The scowl on the teachers' mouth seemed to be even more grave the Harry had ever seen, and he was scanning the crowd freezing the students with his glare.  
  
He spoke what seemed to be barely above a whisper, but with the silence in the room, it indeed carried far. "Someone in this room, is responsible for what can only be considered as an attack on two of Hogwarts' Professors."  
  
Harry felt a knot in his stomach, and he instinctively let his eyes slide over to where Lavender sat. She looked as though all color had retreated from her face, her eyes wide with worry. He quickly brought his eyes back to Snape; shocked to see the professors' eyes were fixed on him.  
  
"I would take this opportunity to remind you, that it is against Hogwarts' rules to use a spell or potion on or against any of your teachers without there knowledge or consent. And when the culprit behind yesterdays little prank is caught, I assure you I will personally be responsible for their punishment and it will be the most severe as is in my power to bestow."  
  
Harry was sure that at any moment one of the Slytherins' was sure to jump up and announce who had in fact been behind the task. But much to his surprise, all the students stayed quiet. "Further more, understand that as the potion used is known to impair thought and judgement, nothing that was said or done by either myself or Professor McGonagall should be taken as our own thoughts, actions or judgements." Snape pointedly glared at Harry here. Snape quickly finished his speech, and with a swirling of his cloak, quickly departed the room. Harry however noticed that before he left, he had caught Minerva's eye and both had blushed exceedingly.  
  
"He thinks it was me," Harry mumbled to Seamus.  
  
The blonde boy laughed, "Oh, relax Harry it's not like you actually did anything. You're starting to sound like Hermione again!"  
  
Harry spent the rest of the morning at the table concentrating on *not* concentrating on Malfoy. The redundancy of the situation however, was not lost on him and soon he was beginning to feel irritable again. "I need to do something."  
  
Seamus brought his attention once again back to Harry. "Like what, pray tell?"  
  
Harry slammed his fist against the table, "I don't know, just something! I'm starting to feel like I'm trapped in my own skin."  
  
Seamus let his eyes travel once again over to the Slytherin table; he paused for a moment taking in Draco's more then usual irritable manner and looked back at Harry. "You don't seem to be the only one with that problem," he said almost to himself.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, Harry. Why don't we go see what old Dumbledore has in store for us, shall we?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, quickly getting to his feet eager to move heedless of the direction.  
  
Seamus rolled his eyes, "Harry, this living in your own little world oblivious to anything that's not an evil threat to the wizarding world really has to stop, it's just not healthy." He said playfully pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Dumbledore said he was planning a surprise for today, had you been paying attention at dinner last night you might have heard him."  
  
The two boys made their way up to the front of the great hall and Harry smiled as the Headmaster grinned at them both, eyes twinkling as he did. "Harry, Mr. Finnigan, what can I do for you both?"  
  
"We were just coming to find out about today's surprise, Sir." Seamus said, his hands on the head table as he leaned slightly against it. "Our Harry here is starting to get a little Christmas cabin fever."  
  
The headmaster grinned at Harry; he tilted his head down slightly as if trying to read the expression that was on the boys' face. Harry always hated it when he did this, as he was sure he was not only reading what was written on his face, but also what was hidden in his mind. "Really, Harry? I would have thought you would have been tired after such a busy week. Snowballs fights by the forest, other altercations in Hogsmeade..." He let the sentence trail off at the end and Harry tugged at his jumper, feeling suddenly trapped again.  
  
Seamus quickly stepped in well aware of Harry's inability to cover his own arse when it came to the headmaster. "Oh yes well, what can you say Headmaster, I guess boys will always be boys, right?"  
  
"Very true Mr. Finnigan, but I do always hope that as you young men mature you will become more reserved in your," he paused for a moment eyes dancing merrily as if he weren't handing out a slight reprimand, "disputes."  
  
"No Sir, not a dispute just a minor misunderstanding." Seamus grinned and winked at Harry, "In fact Sir, I do believe that Mr. Zabini and I are on the right track to becoming fast friends." Harry had to pretend to cough to keep out from bursting into laughter.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "Really? Well, it is always pleasing to see members of opposite houses putting their differences aside for mutual agreement. Harry," Dumbledore said turning to face the boy, "are their any prospects of you and Mr. Malfoy coming to an equal understanding?"  
  
Harry glared at Seamus as the blonde boy burst into laughter, his accent growing thick with mirth, "Well, I wouldn't go that far Sir, but I'm sure there's some potential."  
  
Dumbledore informed the boys to meet at the Quidditch pitch at one o'clock, and Harry pulled a still laughing Seamus back to their seats.  
  
"You really are a plague on my sanity, you do know that don't you?" Harry said kicking Seamus under the table, trying to keep the laughter that was already drawing much attention down.  
  
"I'm sorry, but when he asked if you and Draco would ever do what Blaise and I will, I just couldn't help myself. The moment you two started snogging, you'd kill each other!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes managing for the first time not to fall into a fit of blushing. "Believe me, I'd kill him long before we ever had the chance to snog." Seamus just laughed and Harry went back once again to concentrating on not concentrating on Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Quidditch pitch looked as though it was a postcard for all things winter. The snow that had blanketed the ground was completely undisturbed and large icicles hung from the goal hoops, glittering as brightly as jewels. Harry glanced around him and for a moment felt overwhelmed by the beauty of Christmas.  
  
Seamus had insisted that both boys change into something more festive per Seamus' temporary creed of 'Christmas or bust'. Seamus, who had the better fashion sense of the two, had loaned Harry a forest green jumper with silver trimming around the collar. He himself had chosen a bright red jumper that fitted very tightly to his form.  
  
Harry had informed him that Seamus' jumper was now a size too small, when Seamus countered back with, exactly the point when trying to get someone's attention. Seamus had hoped that Harry wouldn't notice he had dressed him in Slytherin colors, praying that he would be to busy one again lost in his own world. Happily enough he didn't seem to notice.  
  
They were now outside, cloaks pulled tightly around their bodies trying to keep warm in the bitter cold. About half the students has decided to turn up and were waiting patiently for the Headmaster who at the moment was making his way from the Quidditch shed, a large box floating beside him.  
  
"Another Christmas swiftly approaching, another season biting at our heals." He moved to stand in the center of the group and lowered the box at his side to the ground. "And with the winter holidays comes a time of merriment and revelry. And so today I have arranged a series of games for you all," the crowd of students let out shouts of enthusiasm and the Headmaster held up his hands to silence them. "You may choose to participate in any of the games you wish, but you may also choose to remain a spectator, as I plan on doing."  
  
Dumbledore listed all the games that would be available. There was going to be everything from a snowman contest (which all of the students would be able to enchant anyway they saw fit) to a life-size version of Wizards chess, something reminiscent to the chess board Harry and his friends had played on back in their very first year, and everything in between.  
  
Harry was just about to agree to the snowman contest when Dumbledore cleared his throat, effortlessly obtaining everyone's attention once again. "There is also one more game that I thought might be interesting. A Snitch-off, if you will. It seems that three of our Quidditch seekers have opted to stay behind at Hogwarts for the holiday, and I think that makes for an excellent bit of amusement. Harry Potter, Stephen Cornfoot and Draco Malfoy, if you would kindly make your way to my side.  
  
Harry made his way swiftly to where the Headmaster stood. Stephen and Draco also moved to stand by Dumbledore. "I thought it might be nice to have a little," he paused looking pointedly at both Harry and Draco," competition that was *properly* supervised."  
  
Draco snorted, but Harry just nodded his head purposefully avoiding looking at either boy. Dumbledore pointed to the container he had set down beside himself. 'There are one hundred snitches in this box, and you will have ten minutes to catch as many as is possible. If you would kindly get your brooms, we will begin."  
  
Harry held his wand forward closing his eyes focusing on the broomstick that was located underneath his bed. "Accio Firebolt," he shouted holding out his other hand calmly waiting for his broom to be summoned. Draco and Stephen followed suit, Draco with a Firebolt 3000 and Stephen with a Nimbus 2020.  
  
All three boys took off their cloaks, mounted their brooms and quickly pushed off, Harry's stomach tightening in anticipation. He saw Seamus waving at him from the sidelines where it seemed like all of the school had turned up. His eyes were focused on the box beside Dumbledore's feet. With a wave of his wand the chest burst open, and the sky was filled with snitches darting in every direction. Harry was almost taken back by the loud buzzing noise they emitted never having played around more then one snitch at a time.  
  
(A/N this would be a good time to put on Metallica's version of 'Carol of the Bells' as it really sets the mood. ;o)-- )  
  
Harry set off with a brilliant burst of speed holding out his left hand and without any effort immediately caught two snitches. He held them tightly in his hand quickly realizing it was going to be quite an effort trying to hold on to more then one of these. He shoved both snitches into his pants pocket and set off again.  
  
Harry pulled back around and saw that Malfoy looked like he was in a ball of floating snitches. He was waving his arms madly trying to grab them all. Harry put on another burst of speed in that direction quickly breaking up the nest of snitches that was hovering around the other boy. He managed to grab one more as he did so shoving it inside his pocket again. Harry heard Malfoy swear at him, but before he had time to reply the gray-eyed boy was off, pulling to the ground with a speed that nearly caused Harry's stomach to lurch.  
  
Harry saw Stephen out of the corner of his eye; he appeared to be shoving a snitch inside the hat he had been wearing. He laughed at the look of pure determination on the boys' face. Harry pulled up higher almost choking as a snitch flew into his mouth. He quickly spit the snitch into his hands and forced it into the pocket with the other three. He really had to stop catching snitches that way.  
  
Harry noticed Malfoy darting around down below him, so he quickly dropped down himself flying swiftly alongside the other boy. He felt the need to ram into him, but decided against it fully aware what Dumbledore had meant when he said this was a 'supervised' game.  
  
Draco shot froward and quickly veered in front of Harry causing him to nearly crash into the other boy. "Having fun yet?" the Slytherin shouted.  
  
"Thrills," Harry shouted back, quickly rising thirty feet ignoring the sudden gnawing in his stomach and dizzy feeling in his head.  
  
He spotted a small cluster of snitches and quickly shot for them, grabbing madly at them managing to catch three. He managed to squeak out an engorgement charm on his pockets and they quickly grew to an enormous size, he shoved the newly caught snitches inside and pulled around once again almost running straight into Draco.  
  
"Trying to win this off my scraps, are you?" Harry shouted out pleased that he managed to speak without jumbling his words. The tension in his stomach was growing and he thought he heard a light ringing in his ears that had nothing to do with the humming of the pack of snitches flying all around.  
  
Draco shot forward nearly causing Harry to fall off his broom, "I don't have to try and win at all. I will." Harry noticed that the silver gray of his eyes had the slightest hint of blue in them, which was brought out by the rich navy jumper he was wearing.  
  
Not pleased again where is traitorous thoughts were taking him, he quickly shot down managing to pull what looked like a death drop into the crowd below him, pulling up at the last minute leveling out and grabbing another snitch as he did so. It was certainly easier when you had such a plethora to choose from.  
  
He managed to grab a few more handfuls of snitches before he heard the loud explosion from Dumbledores' wand signaling the end. Harry flew back down to the ground in lazy circles; sure that he had managed to catch the most amount of snitches. His pockets were buzzing loudly, and his legs felt as if a hundred fingers were prancing about over his body trying to tickle him.  
  
"Stephen Cornfoot," Dumbledore called out. The Ravenclaw stepped forward handing Dumbledore his hat; Dumbledore whispered a quick freezing charm over it and began to count out the snitches inside. "Seventeen," he announced the Ravenclaws screaming madly as he did so. "Very good job indeed!"  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry moved towards the Headmaster, slightly waddling as he did so in an attempt to keep the snitches securely inside his pockets. Harry was grateful when the Headmaster froze their movements and began to count them out, "Thirty-one!" The Gryffindors in the crowd seemed to be having a fit. The noise of their screams seemed to echo in the air and Harry grinned proudly enjoying the look of disgust, which seemed to be covering half the Slytherin crowd. "Very good indeed, Harry."  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Draco calmly stepped forward, a smug grin on his face. He glanced briefly at Harry and stopped in front of the Headmaster. Harry noticed for the first time that Draco's jumper seemed to be alive. It was stretched out, and it looked like it was moving in rolling waves on the other boys' chest. Dumbledore chuckled softly and directed the freezing charm at Draco's torso.  
  
Draco lifted his jumper up and a pile of snitches fell to the ground. Harry noticed the brief flash of Draco's pale, well-toned stomach, he ignored the quick flush of heat that spread over him and instead gave what he hoped was a look of pure disdain to the blonde boy.  
  
"Thirty-nine," Dumbledore calmly announced causing Harry's attention to snap right to the present. The Slytherins in the crowd gave an ear shattering round of applause and Draco smugly waved his hand to the crowd, grinning at the sea of angry faces that belonged to the Gryffindors.  
  
"Congratulations, My. Malfoy. You will be pleased to know you have also beaten the school record which was set more than twenty years ago by Gryffindors own James Potter." There was a new look of life that had sprung up in Draco's eyes and he quickly turned to look at Harry, the sneer on his face causing Harry to wish they were alone so he could beat it off him.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." Draco said, his voice full of sarcasm. "This is a great honor."  
  
As the crowd began to split up, Seamus was instantly at Harry's side again trying to cheer him up. "Draco's a prat."  
  
(...with swollen lips...) "I don't really want to think about him right now, Seamus."  
  
"Alright mate, but I just wanted you to know he is."  
  
(...and a flash of skin...) "I don't know what he is, and I don't really care if I ever find out."  
  
They walked in silence back up to the castle, Harry feeling confused about the past week and even more so disappointed that it hadn't been he that had broken his father's record. Harry looked over at Seamus and noticed a small wistful grin on his face, "How did things go down on the ground?"  
  
Seamus broke into a bigger grin; pleased he was aloud to share his news with his friend. "He noticed the jumpers!"  
  
"Who did, and what do you mean jumpers?" Harry asked not following where Seamus was going.  
  
"Blaise, of course! He noticed you were wearing Slytherin colors and he noticed that mine would be better suited for a fifth year. He kept staring at me, I tell you. It was brilliant."  
  
"Seamus," Harry said, not paying attention to the last part, his voice deadly quiet, "you put me in Slytherin colors?"  
  
The Irish boy looked as though he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he forced a small laugh. "Yes well, I thought it might be fun-"  
  
Harry held up his hands interrupting him, "I don't want anything to do with Slytherin. Even if it's only their stupid colors!" Harry ripped of the jumper he was wearing throwing it at Seamus' feet, not caring that he was now freezing out in the snow wearing nothing but his pants, and feeling equally stupid he hadn't noticed what he was wearing. "I'm going to our room, I need to be alone for awhile."  
  
Seamus nodded his head and watched as his friend made his way up to the castle, his skin turning a bit red from the cold. "Me and my big Irish mouth," he mumbled to himself. However, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes a very flushed looking Malfoy was watching Harry's every step. "Then again," he whispered softly, "maybe I'm not wrong after all."  
  
  
  
A/N Ya, well. I can't wait for day eight argh lol. There's a tree that's all I'm saying! Anywho's, it was actually my MOM'S idea for Harry and Draco to have there snitch off. She's forty-eight years old, and she's a closet Draco/Harry nut ha! But, as it's totally sexy, I loved it. This is really starting to get sad, snowball fight, fist fight, snitch off, they need to just give in to their lusty snog filled thoughts lol. PS, I never said BRAVO to 'A Big Sign That Says Flame Me' for catching my little homage to Ferris Bueller lol!  
  
A preview for tomorrow - Seamus is driving Harry crazy with his Christmas jollies, who is still brooding about everything. He tries to hide, Seamus tries to seduce, and Draco has a stare that can petrify... 


	7. Day 7

Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter one!  
  
A/N And God invented cable modems, and Kelli was joyous. But then Satan countered with a huge storm making Kelli's modem service completely useless for a few days. And Kelli was SORE angry. But because she had such lovely reviews from so many people, she flipped off the devil and went back to work ignoring her depression and the pesky devil..  
  
  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The Seventh Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was very busy having a completely bipolar Christmas holiday. One moment he felt the magic of the season coursing through his veins so strongly he thought he would burst into song. And in the next instant he felt like Ebeneezer Scrooge and was tempted on more the one occasion to silence his overly jolly roommate with a heartfelt 'bah humbug!'  
  
He had spent the entire morning once again under the strict supervision of one Seamus Finnigan, Christmas guru extraordinaire. They had played 'Holly' Snap for three hours straight before moving onto Wizard's chess. The figurines had been transfigured into little snowmen and angels 'for that extra little touch' the Irish boy had said.  
  
Seamus had insisted that they go down to the great hall to see what was going on for the day but Harry, in fear of having a nervous breakdown, had opted instead to spend the afternoon by himself in the library. He assured Seamus that he was not trying to hide from the holidays nor from his roommate, but in all reality needed to work on a potions essay that was due the week after vacation ended.  
  
So, he gathered all his school things, reasonably upset that he now actually *had* to work on his potions essay, and made his way up to the library. The hall was relatively empty and Harry made his way to the back of the room where all the large tables and armchairs were located. He claimed a smaller table for his own and spread his things across it in a disorderly fashion that would have driven Hermione crazy.  
  
He placed his quill and ink to his right and his parchment and blot cloth to his left. He opened his book, 'Perplexing Potions' by Malus Absumere, unrolled one of his scrolls...and proceeded to stare blankly at the wall ahead of him.  
  
He let his mind wander to the most ridiculous things, like how many shapes he could find in the wall of bricks that he happened to be facing. And then on to a most important study of the back of his hands, where he found to his surprise, a small scar on one knuckle he had never noticed before.  
  
Indeed, the small tasks that seemed to be filling Harry's time were far too interesting and important for him to put off. So, what happened was that in the space of two hours, Harry hadn't actually managed to lift a quill to his potions essay, but however was now well aquatinted with the very intricate stone pattern on the library floor which he had sketched onto a piece of parchment from memory.  
  
He never understood why, but when he was studying by himself he never could keep his train of thoughts in any productive area. He'd start recalling Quidditch plays from old games he had studied, or that he had forgotten to sign up for the next Hogsmeade weekend, or even that he had forgotten to slip Dobby his annual socks ensuring extra kitchen privileges.  
  
It was possible that there were too many things on his mind for him to clearly focus on anything. He looked at his book again forcing himself to read the first line. He read it again twice before it made any sense to him, and Harry realized that whatever curse placed upon him that made it impossible to concentrate on anything remotely relevant was never going to leave. He gave up; rolling his eyes and letting his mind fall back onto other subjects.  
  
Like his friend Hermione, who at this moment was probably finding the only place in Belarus where you could find a combination apothecary book store that was in no way interesting to anyone other then maybe a Head Girl with an obsession for obscure books and rare magical substances.  
  
And to his Godfather Sirius, whose secret jobs for Dumbledore often left it impossible for the boy to see or even hear from him for months at a time.  
  
One subject he did not want to fall back on however, was Draco Malfoy. But somehow, even when he was focusing on other things, his mind would take a drastic, and frankly unwanted, veto in the other boys' direction. Quidditch brought to mind how Draco was his only real competition anymore. Dobby wasn't safe either, as he once belonged to the other boy. Hogsmeade only brought memories of fighting in the snow, and a bite on his neck that was just beginning to fade.  
  
Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, School, The War, Voldemort, Flying, N.E.W.T.S, The House Cup, Duels, Train Rides, Detentions, The Forbidden Forest, The Shrieking Shack, Neville, Forbidden Curses, Navy Jumpers, Hagrid, Hippogriffs, Silver, Green, The Trophy Room, Icy glares, The Bloody Robe Shop!  
  
Suddenly everyone and everything was leading back to one person. For some unknown reason, this terrified Harry. He should be able to do one thing without having to think about Malfoy of all people! In fact, he was sure that wherever the boy was right now, he wasn't thinking about Harry.  
  
He started to think about what the Slytherin would be thinking of, but he quickly stopped himself. No! He was not going to think about him. But suddenly the past week came flashing back to him. Seven days and his world was in chaos. No, seven years! That's how long it had been he thought.  
  
Seamus had jokingly said that Harry had been too involved in his own world to notice things. Maybe he was right. His first year was all about trying to grasp onto the fact that he was a hero in a world he'd never even been apart of, and then there was the mystery of the stone which he had felt the need to solve without the aid of any adults. And again in his second year he was too involved in his own world to notice anything that wasn't deemed evil. Of course, it was his job to put an end to the chamber of secrets, he was Harry Potter! Who else was qualified? His third year he had tried to be more aware of the other students, he had made every attempt to visit Hogsmeade. But then there was that whole 'Sirius Black is trying to kill you' fiasco. And once again, he became slightly self involved.  
  
"Well, bloody hell, it's not like I ask for all these things to happen!" Harry yelled out loud startling the few people who were in the room. Madam Pince loudly shushed him from across the room, and he sheepishly lowered his head returning to stare at his still blank potion's essay.  
  
Fourth, fifth and sixth year. Evil tournament and devastating murder of fellow student while witnessing Voldemorts' return. The beginning of the order of the Phoenix, the slaughter of hundreds of Wizards at the Ministry and Ginny's kidnapping. And last year, the battle of the dragons, Lupin falsely joining Voldemort and an ignorant Sirius almost killing him, not to mention the defection of half the rumored Dark Wizards in England to Germany where Voldemort's stronghold was rumored to be.  
  
Harry sat back in his chair, his fingers unconsciously twisting his hair around his thumb. He felt reasonably justified in his ignorance of things that seemed to be so apparent to everyone around him. True he had stayed almost every year during the Holidays at school, and while children who had gone home for the holidays were justified in not knowing about the tasks, Harry felt a little sheepish for not knowing about them. But wasn't he always the last to know whatever gossip was currently circulating? Well, unless it had to do with whatever current evil was trying to destroy his world. He never knew who was dating whom, or what drama had recently unfolded between what houses.  
  
He sighed and took off his glasses rubbing at his suddenly sore eyes. But then again, he wasn't the only one involved in this war. He wasn't the only one who had to constantly think of the evil that was just moments away from pouncing on his back. Dumbledore did it every day, and he more then anyone else seemed to be aware of every last thing that was going on inside and out of Hogwarts.  
  
Did he have a hero complex, or something? Harry laughed quietly to himself. 'Of course,' he thought to himself, 'you'd have to think of yourself as great for that.' And what had he ever done that had deserved that title, other then be lucky a few times and not die when an evil curse hit him?  
  
But even that feat belonged to his mother. It had been her spell that had protected Harry. Her potion that she had concocted with the help of her old potions partner, Severus Snape.  
  
Even *he* deserved more credit then Harry really did. He had worked as a double agent for Dumbledore's side more then once, and nearly died giving the potion to Harry's mother that had save his life. He had been the one that nearly died two years ago brining the information to the order that stopped Voldemort from slaughtering thousands of Muggles in what would have appeared to have been a natural gas explosion.  
  
'Snape trusts him,' Harry's treacherous thoughts made another sharp veto, 'and Dumbledore wants too.' Harry blew out the breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. 'Back to him again, great!' But maybe Harry did need to think about 'him'. Maybe he needed to rethink just why Draco Malfoy was his nemesis at Hogwarts.  
  
"He's a total ruddy bastard," he whispered to himself. For seven years he had done everything in his power to make Harry and his friends miserable.  
  
'But he wanted to be your friend,' a familiar voice spoke in Harry's thoughts.  
  
'You mean he wanted to control my friends,' Harry answered back, not entirely sure it was such a good thing to be having a conversation with a voice inside one's head but needing to respond just the same.  
  
'He was only eleven,' the voice said.  
  
'Well, he's not eleven anymore!' Harry thought back. He looked at the people around him trying to see if anyone had used a telethoughts charm on him. The few students there seemed to be busy studying and Harry thought again that maybe he was crazy.  
  
'And neither are you.'  
  
'What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean,' Harry thought feeling suddenly defensive.  
  
'You're old enough to ignore his taunts, and not return them.'  
  
'What am I supposed to do with him then, eh?' Harry unconsciously dug his nails into his pants.  
  
All of a sudden he remembered the Draco he saw only a few days ago, his face full of laughter and not a trace of malice. He'd been laughing with everyone at Morag. He hadn't been pompous or conniving, he'd just been smiling. And then he was covered in snow and Harry almost smiled to himself at the picture. And then he had been straddling Harry's chest, silver eyes full of life and amusement.  
  
Harry felt an amazing panic seize his chest, 'Stop thinking about that! What's the matter with you?'  
  
The perfidious voice was back again, 'What do you know about him?'  
  
'Bastard-Cocky-Greedy-Prejudice-Obnoxious-Mean-Jealous-Assinine- Immature-Cruel-Petty-Overbearing-Conceited-Selfish-Insufferable-Bastard- Spoild-Bastard-Charlatan-BASTARD!' Harry's head hurt and his chest felt constricted, as if he couldn't properly breath anymore.  
  
'Those are opinions, Harry.'  
  
"Well, it's all I know!" Harry shouted again, this time Madam Pince yelled at him to 'Shut up or Get out!'  
  
Soft unwanted whispers, 'What do you want to know?' Harry's blood felt as though it were suddenly boiling. He pulled at his shirt collar feeling as though the room was beginning to close in on him and somehow the loosening of his collar would stop that.  
  
His mind was overwhelming him with unbidden thoughts and images. A sneering face suddenly softened with laughter. A cold hard drawl made light by the soft lips capturing now unspoken words. A hard steal gray stare suddenly warming with some unnamable light.  
  
He forced his mind to go blank not wanting to think anymore, having no intention of answering the voices last question. When all that seemed to remain was a black screen he opened his eyes and slowed his breathing.  
  
'It's holiday stress,' he told himself. That's all it was. His thoughts, his stress, it all boiled down to feeling like the Holidays had suddenly become a chore forced upon him instead of a something to celebrate.  
  
Harry felt as though there was a mutiny going on inside of him. Why was he thinking these things about his enemy? Who, by the way, was not only a total prat who had been a plague upon him and his friends for as long as he could remember, but who was also a boy! He wasn't sure even where his thoughts were going, but they felt like they had to be wrong. He knew certain things well enough to know this was not a preoccupation he wanted to entertain.  
  
"Please," he quietly begged his mind, not wanting to have the things he was thinking in his mind anymore. He felt overwhelmed, like he was drowning in his own thoughts. Clawing at his minds cage he suddenly felt himself in. His chest was feeling strained again and his stomach felt twisted.  
  
He opened his eyes and almost felt as though he was going to pass out with delirium. Draco Malfoy had entered the library, Pansy Parkinson close at his side, and they were making their way over to the tables. Harry had never wanted to disappear more in any moment then he did right now.  
  
He watched as Draco, who was thankfully oblivious to Harry's presence, chose a table that was across the room and diagonal to where Harry sat. He sat with his back to Harry and Pansy sat across from him. They were both talking softly, looking around as though they hoped no one would be listening but suspecting that someone was.  
  
Something inside Harry told him to get the hell out of there right now, not even to bother with all his things but to just run as fast as he could. But his legs weren't cooperating and he remained rooted to his seat, his eyes unwilling to pull themselves away from the other boy.  
  
"I hate him," he barely whispered relieved to feel no contradicting squeeze of his stomach. "I hate him and that's *all* there is to it." There it was, that clench of his stomach that said somewhere inside he knew he was lying.  
  
"I hate him too much. I hate him more then Voldemort, and that's why I can't stop thinking about him," a massive twitch inside his stomach accompanied by that sickening dizzy feeling that had been following him around lately. The room was getting stuffy, he was aware of that now, and his eyes seemed to be blurring.  
  
'Put on your glasses,' he yelled at himself. He calmly placed them back on his face ignoring the shaking in his hands. He'd not had much to eat for either breakfast or lunch, his blood sugar must have be low or something.  
  
He glanced over again staring at Draco as if there were some secret written on him, and if he stared long enough or hard enough it would be revealed to him. And then he would understand, whatever there was *to* understand and then he wouldn't have to think of him so often.  
  
He reddened slightly when he noticed Pansy glance in his direction and frown. He quickly looked down to his still blank parchment and picked up his quill hastily writing out ingredients for the particular potion he was supposed to be writing about.  
  
He felt his pulse quicken and he knew that Draco was looking at him. He ignored the feeling as he struggled to recall whether it was five cups of Dragon bile or six required for the base liquid. He suddenly felt the need to have a lot more written on his paper feeling as though there was some sign of guilt in his blank pages.  
  
His mind ached and his body was literally shaking to look and see what Draco was doing. He hesitated for a second and his subconscious mind took that time to conquer his reticence and force the boy to look up.  
  
Draco Malfoy was staring at him blankly, his body half twisted in the chair and he was sitting in, nodding his head at whatever Pansy seemed to be telling him. Draco's stare seemed to immobilize Harry and he couldn't help but continue to look at the Slytherin.  
  
Thankfully something is his mind was shouting that Draco didn't have any right to be sitting in the library staring at him like that and he should be getting angry and he should tell the other boy to go choke on his broomstick. The voice seemed to be working and Harry felt that delirious feeling leave him to be quickly replaced by the familiar and much preferred anger that he always associated with the blonde haired boy.  
  
Harry felt a scowl creep up on his face and was pleased to see that it was returned by the other boy. Draco stood up and started to make his way over to where Harry sat, he waited for the other boy to draw near trying deepening his scowl as he did so.  
  
Draco sat down opposite Harry; his all too familiar sneer perfectly set in place. He leaned back into the chair and placed his hands behind his head not saying a word as he did so.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry's voice sounded completely bereft of any kindness and he was pleased he had managed to find his voice enough to speak.  
  
Draco said nothing for a moment, the small smirk on his face never wavering for a second. "You were staring at me, Potter. I thought maybe it was you that wanted something."  
  
Harry barked a small laugh, "Nothing you have."  
  
Draco calmly raised one eyebrow leaning forward as he did so placing his hands firmly on the table. "Oh I doubt that very much. You have no idea what I have."  
  
Harry flushed trying with some difficulty to keep his mind focused on being angry with Draco and nothing else. "I'm busy right now, so why don't you go back and annoy someone else."  
  
Draco stood up, smirking as he did so. "Poor little, Potter. Always one step behind aren't you?"  
  
Harry stood up leaning across the table as he did, "And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Draco laughed and leaned across the table, his face just inches away from Harry's. "I'm talking about what's right in front of you, Potter."  
  
Harry audibly gulped, his eyes immediately betraying the confusion he suddenly felt, "What?"  
  
Draco leaned forward another inch. "I'm talking about your essay," he whispered softly knocking Harry's parchment to the side. "To bad Granger isn't here, she could finish this for you." Draco seemed to be enjoying Harry's obviously flustered state.  
  
Harry was about to reply when he heard a loud scream from the front of the room. Both he and Draco whirled around in time to see Madam Pince with her mouth hanging open, pointing at what looked like a bright pink cat. It took Harry a moment to realize the very disgruntled cat was none other then Mrs. Norris.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Pansy pocket her wand a small grin on her face. Harry looked back to Draco who was already staring back at the Gryffindor. Harry managed to scowl again not trusting himself to do or say anything else. He was about to turn around when Draco grabbed his wrist.  
  
Harry looked down in shock, registering in the back of his mind that Draco's stomach was a good shade lighter then his hand but even his hand seemed pale compared to Harrys' skin. Harry managed to collect his thoughts enough to retch his arm away from the other boy. "Don't touch me," he whispered in a deadly quiet voice.  
  
Draco looked as though he were about to reply but thought better of it. He just smirked once more at Harry and made his way back over to where Pansy was sitting. Harry was aware that Filch was now in the library screaming his head off about his cat, but his voice seemed to be far away.  
  
His wrist felt as though it were on fire, and his heart was pounding in his chest. That claustrophobic feeling swept over him again and he picked up his things and quickly made his way out of the library aware that Draco's eyes were on him the whole time.  
  
He ran as fast as his young body could take him up to his dorm room, slamming the door shut as he soon as he entered. Thankfully it was empty. Harry dropped his things at the foot of his bed and practically ripped the shirt he was wearing from his body. The smothered feeling lessened somewhat and he lay down on his bed, one hand behind his head the other thrown over his eyes.  
  
He stayed that way for a few minutes and finally lowered his arm. He looked down at his own body watching the lean muscles of his chest slightly flex with each breath. He stared at his stomach unconsciously comparing his own coloring to a certain Slytherin boy.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and immediately covered his eyes again. He wished Ron were hear so he could tell him how crazy he was feeling, but then the thought of Ron's reaction quickly made him change his mind. Whatever this insanity was that was beginning to tear him apart, he needed to keep it to himself, wholeheartedly believing no one would even begin to understand.  
  
"Bugger," he whispered still not even sure himself what that insanity was.  
  
A/N Ya, so this was just a bit one-sided but I needed to have Harry alone for awhile so I could get him all riled up for the next chapter hehehe. Seamus' seduction is being put off 'til tomorrow when I think it would better fit the story, so sorry to all you Seamus nutters out there lol! Ridiculous amounts of thank you to all those who have reviewed, I've got over sixty now and that to me is just a bit beyond cool. I'm sorry I've been a bit behind, but I'm doing my best to catch up as quickly as I can. Oh, if only I didn't have to work lol. Crosses fingers in hopes of winning the lottery  
  
A preview for tomorrow - My second favorite day, yippee ky yo ky yay! Dumbledore decides he has to reprimand all the students who have been participating in these naughty tasks...there's a Christmas tree, Seamus seduces, Peeves shows up and Harry finds a whole new level of blushing :o) 


	8. Day 8

Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter one!  
  
A/N WOW! Am I behind or what? I should be taken out into the streets and flogged with something really hard and maybe with spikes on it! And then I should be left to DIE! OK, I might be a little dramatic on that one lol. I was planning on spending all day yesterday writing to catch up...and I had to work GRRR! Oh well...Here's day eight anyway. Giggles insanely I LOVE screwing with poor little Harry as he's so bloody blind. But don't think Draco is 100% in the light either MUAH MUAH MUAH! Just a warning ;o)  
  
  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The Eighth Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
"What did you get me for Christmas?" Seamus asked Harry again for the third time that morning. They had just finished eating breakfast when Dumbledore had announced that all the seventh years were required to stay behind so that he might 'have a word' with them. Harry was absolutely sure they were all going to be expelled. Perhaps Pansy turning Mrs. Norris pink had pushed the tasks just a bit too far. Seamus on the other hand decided to take a more cheerful look on things and concluded it was far more important to find out what Harry had bought for him then what Dumbledore had in store for them all.  
  
"If you ask me that one more time, I'm not going to give it to you." Harrys' eyes weren't actually looking at the other boy. They were fixed intently on where the Headmaster was sitting.  
  
"That's your way of letting me know you haven't gotten me anything, isn't it?" Seamus asked dramatically trying to capture his friends attention. Harry had been relatively silent since yesterday and Seamus had begun to wonder if more wasn't going on in his friends mind then just a bit of Christmas glum. But, what he was suspecting had to be impossible didn't it? As far as he was aware the world was still here and hadn't been sucked into and abyss of hell. And he couldn't imagine *that* happening without starting the end of the world.  
  
"No, that's my way of saying I did get you something and that I have no qualms with keeping it if you keep bugging me about it." Harry said finally looking at the boy, a small grin on his face.  
  
"Oh! So it's something good then, I mean if you want to keep it!" Seamus playfully punched the other boy on the arm fully aware he has sidestepped Harry's actual point.  
  
"You're hopeless, you do know that don't you?" Harry said rolling his eyes focusing once more on where Dumbledore sat. Most of the junior years had exited the hall and Harry felt a sudden surge in his stomach as he saw Dumbledore move to stand up. He nudged his friend and both boys fell silent waiting for their Headmaster to speak.  
  
Dumbledore waited patiently as the last few younger years scurried out of the room. He stood silently for a moment, a somewhat serious expression on his face. Without saying a word, he commanded everyone's attention. Harry felt that surge in his stomach again; it slightly increased as the Headmaster spoke. "Another passing of time has come to us, it seems. Another group of students, who it seems only moments ago were being sorted into their houses, are readying themselves to leave our halls and enter the world on their own."  
  
He moved his way down from the front of the head table down the steps to stand directly in front of the students' tables. "It also seems as though certain traditions have once again passed down from previous generations."  
  
Harry glared at Seamus as though to say, 'See! I told you we're done for it!' But Seamus just rolled his eyes thinking still he'd rather been interrogating Harry about presents and other important matters that had yet to be discussed between them. Both turned their attention back to the Headmaster as he began to speak again.  
  
"Certain staff members," Dumbledore paused and Harry looked behind the aging wizard to see a very angry looking Snape accompanied by an equally disgruntled Filch and a very flustered McGonagall, "believe that certain penalties should be allocated to the supposed guilty parties."  
  
Harry looked over once again at Seamus, annoyed that the other boy seemed to be perfectly calm despite what Dumbledore had just said. He noticed, however, that most of the other seventh years seemed to be reacting accordingly.  
  
"However," Dumbledore continued, his eyes taking on a merrier glow as he did, "since it would be impossible to link every person individually without their complete cooperation, and something tells me that is not very likely, I don't see how any proper punishments can be distributed."  
  
Seamus just grinned at Harry but Snape burst forth, obviously less then pleased with what Dumbledore had to say. "Sir, you can't mean to tell me that such blatant disregard for the rules will go unpunished? Never before has any class been so profuse in their antics! Just this morning I was awakened by one of the first years in my house who informed me that all the furniture in his room had been stolen and placed on top of the roof!"  
  
Seamus snickered loudly but quickly quieted at the intense glare he was receiving from his potions master. He quickly changed his face to one of solemn sympathy, shaking his head in mocking reproach.  
  
"Severus, please calm yourself. I am quite aware of this morning's recent tomfoolery. However, as I said before, it would be impossible to properly punish a student if we did not know exactly what they were responsible for."  
  
"They're all responsible for something!" Snape shouted, his eyes looking black with rage.  
  
"And so they will be punished," the Headmaster said softly, his eyes once again twinkling with merriment as though he were constantly living in a world where only he knew every secret.  
  
Snape sneered at the students stopping longer then necessary on Harry specifically. "I'm glad you think so, Sir."  
  
"Yes, in fact their punishment will take place tonight as soon as dinner is finished." Harry relaxed slightly, any punishment was better then getting kicked out over something as stupid as some silly pranks. "And so tonight they will all be tasked to put up and decorate the trees that have yet to adorn our great hall."  
  
The professors reaction was even more laughable then the students. While most of the students either just blanched or immediately broke into huge grins, Snape and Filch both looked as if someone had just force-fed them a blast-ended skrewt.  
  
"Sir, what about my cat! Putting some tinsel on a tree isn't going to make up for that." Filch was spitting as he spoke, he was searching around the room staring down each student determined to find the guilty party.  
  
"Really Albus," Snape said lowering his voice, "you cannot think that a simple tree decorating will defer these children from continuing these ludicrous shenanigans."  
  
Dumbledore just smiled, "I don't think a year worth of detention would deter them, but I do believe that something as simple as decorating a tree might have more shrouded benefits then one might believe. You may notify the parents of all the seventh years if you think necessary," he looked pointedly at Draco as he spoke.  
  
Snape glanced at his pupil, and then glanced back at a now grinning Dumbledore. Snape frowned fully aware of Dumbledore's constant ulterior motives. "I don't think that will be necessary, Sir."  
  
Harry looked over at Seamus, slightly confused at the sudden alteration in the Potions Masters' attitude. Seamus just nodded an 'I told you so' to Harry listening as the Headmaster told all the students to be in the hall by nine that night.  
  
Seamus grabbed Harry by the arm and quickly hauled him out of the room. "We have to go get ready!" Seamus explained to his questioning friend.  
  
"For what?" Harry yelled trying to keep up with the practically sprinting blonde boy.  
  
"I swear, you're thicker then Neville sometimes, Harry. For tonight! We have work to do!" Seamus continued to drag Harry down corridor after corridor.  
  
"We don't have to be at the hall until nine-"  
  
Seamus cut him off sounding slightly exasperated. "And of course if I weren't here you would just run down the stairs and think nothing of it wouldn't you?"  
  
Harry just shrugged still not aware what it was they were supposed to be preparing for.  
  
"First off," Seamus began, "we need costume design." Harry looked as if were about to interrupt but Seamus just held up his hand. "I'm not going to hear it, Harry. You have about as much fashion sense as Hagrid!"  
  
"Why do I need to dress up, anyway?" Harry pleaded.  
  
The blonde boy just shook his head; "I blame myself for part of this Harry. I let to many years go by before I put you in my book. It's Christmas! You should be dressed festive and yet alluring. And I, I have to be the epitome of seduction."  
  
"Why am I supposed to be alluring, and who are you seducing?"  
  
"Harry! You cannot possibly be this clueless. You have to be alluring because I need you to be and *I'm* seducing Blaise. I'm going to have a serious conversation with Hermione when she gets back. She's not doing her duty by you, mate."  
  
The two boys made it up to their dorm and Harry sat on the bed watching the chaos that was Seamus dash around their room trying to put together what he declared to be an 'un-resistible' ensemble. The blonde boy had even resorted to pilfering their absent roommates dressers.  
  
"Dean won't mind, I steal his clothes all the time! But, I doubt we make any success of Ron or Neville though." Seamus looked anyhow and wasn't surprised in the lack of options. "We could always get Lavender to charm something for us."  
  
Harry shook his head profusely not wanting to spend the next hour being poked at by Lavender and Parvati as they determined what would look best on them.  
  
But Seamus won in the end insisting he either go to Lavender or wait until Seamus searched every seventh year house dormitories closets for something perfect. Trusting that Seamus would be true to his word, Harry grabbed a plain black jumper that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for him and they made their way to the girls' dorm rooms.  
  
"You can't come in!" Lavender shouted. "Boys aren't allowed!"  
  
Seamus just laughed, "I've been in here before Lavender, and besides we're not here to snog you! We're here for you superior fashion sense! Harry needs a makeover for tonight, and I need to look even more devastating then I normally do."  
  
Harry snorted, but whatever Seamus had said had done the trick, they were both immediately pulled inside and Lavender and Parvati immediately went to work.  
  
"Take your clothes off," Parvati commanded.  
  
"Are you mad?" Harry immediately put the jumper he was holding between them as some sort of makeshift shield.  
  
"We need to see what we're working with here! The clothes must accent the form!" Lavender tried to pull the jumper from Harry's hands, but Harry was determined to hold on.  
  
"I am *not* getting naked in front of you! Especially in a girls dormitory!" Harry took a step backwards excepting Seamus to back him up but was surprised to see the other boy had already taken off his shirt. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, really Harry," Seamus said rolling his eyes, "you've got to at least take off your shirt. The pants will stay on, you have my word." He grinned as the girls sighed, obviously disappointed.  
  
Harry stood still; the girls remained staring at him, their hands on their hips. "Well, Harry? Do you want us to help you or not?"  
  
Harry looked at Seamus who was busy looking at himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles as he did so. Harry looked back at the girls. "Only for a minute." He dropped the jumper he was holding onto the floor and proceeded to tug the shirt he was wearing over his head. He immediately pulled it back down again at a chorus of three cat whistles.  
  
"Oh, Harry we're only teasing," Lavender said laughing.  
  
Harry swiftly pulled off his shirt crossing his crossing his arms against his chest. "This is completely ridiculous," Harry mumbled.  
  
Lavender was circling Harry as though she were a vulture and he was a rabbit close to death. "Hmm," she said.  
  
"What's 'Hmm'," Harry asked.  
  
"You don't have any tattoo's," she said pointing to his chest in a most accusatory voice.  
  
Harry dropped his arms, "No I don't. Was I supposed to?"  
  
Parvati stepped in, "Harry don't you even know how to be a properly brooding sex symbol?"  
  
Harry practically choked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's not use," Seamus said stepping in, "He hasn't got a clue as to what you're talking about. I've already decided to give Hermione a thorough once over when she gets back. Look what we have to work with!" Seamus threw his hands up into the air and went back to glancing at himself in the mirror.  
  
Lavender clucked her tongue, "That's so sad. All this time I thought you'd have a tattoo somewhere. Maybe a blade on the back of your shoulder, or your sign under your belly-button."  
  
Parvati shook her head, "The Gryffindor crest right on his bum."  
  
Harry blushed, "I'm not getting a tattoo."  
  
"Well," Parvati said sighing dramatically, "at least we've got Justin and Draco."  
  
This brought Harry to attention; "Draco's got a tattoo?"  
  
Lavender grinned wickedly, "Padma said that Pansy said that it was on the back of his thigh. But I've never been able to catch a peak."  
  
Harry blushed again not wanting to picture what the tattoo might be, but unable to stop himself. "We should go before we get caught in here, the Professors are just waiting for one of us to screw up."  
  
Lavender nodded and she and Parvati quickly went to work measuring the boys and planning out their color schemes. "We'll give them to you before dinner, but you better go so we can work on them."  
  
The boys handed the girls their jumpers and made their way back to their own dorm. Harry was about to lay down on his bed when Seamus stopped him insisting they do something about Harry's hair. Harry zoned out as Seamus prattled on about the proper use of Hair gel and how a blow dryer was his friend. But Harry was to busy thinking about silver eyes and hidden tattoos.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The dinner was going far to fast for Harry's liking, and he found himself suddenly nervous for some reason. Lavender and Parvati had showed up just before dinner was to start with both boys' jumpers. Seamus had practically squealed with delight. The blonde boy was wearing a deep burgundy jumper that had a wide neck and ribbed collar.  
  
Harry was wearing a deep purple turtleneck that set off his hair and olive skin beautifully. Both jumpers hugged the boys perfectly. Seamus had managed to tame Harry's usually wild hair, and it was now sitting exactly how Seamus had wanted it. Slightly messy (this was intended the Irish boy had yelled) and spiked on top.  
  
They were both sitting down, and Seamus was pleased at the multiple heads that had turned in their direction when they had entered the room. But now dinner was almost over, and soon Dumbledores' 'punishment' would begin.  
  
Before Harry knew it, desert was being cleared away and once again the lower years were filing out of the hall leaving the seventh years behind. "Harry, look at Blaise!"  
  
Harry made a quick glance in the boy's direction, apparently he was supposed to be taking in Blaises' deep green jumper that showed off his muscular frame. But Harry was too busy looking at another Slytherin. Draco was sitting a few spaces down wearing a black jumper, it's neck trimmed in silver. The boys' exceptionally blonde hair appeared to be glowing, as did his pale skin. Harry felt his stomach clench again.  
  
"He is definitely on my 'top ten things I want for Christmas' list." Seamus said nudging Harry in his ribs.  
  
Harry turned back humoring Seamus with a small laugh. "What about Padma?"  
  
"Oh," Seamus said sighing extravagantly, "she's on there too!"  
  
The seventh years all began to talk noisily to each other, across tables, across the hall. Everyone was waiting for Dumbledore to come, who suspiciously had not shown up for dinner. When he finally showed up, Flitwick was with him and they were both levitating seven large trees behind them.  
  
The two men quickly set them up sending them to opposite sides of the room. The seventh and largest of the trees was set up behind the teachers head table.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his voice, "Attention everyone, attention please! These, "he said pointing to the trees around him, "are yours to decorate. Professor McGonagall is going to be bringing the decorations down momentarily."  
  
An excited ripple of chatter spread through the halls.  
  
"However," Dumbledore began again, "after conferencing with some of the staff who feel I've been a bit to lenient on you, it has been decided that this little chore shall be done without the use of magic."  
  
The excitement died down and groans simultaneously spread throughout the room.  
  
"Your curfew therefore has been extended to midnight," the excitement was back, "but I insist that you complete your tasks as promptly as possible. Thank you all."  
  
McGonagall had just made her way into the room, forty or so boxes floating behind her. She stacked a few by each tree and then made her way over to where Dumbledore was standing. She whispered something to him and quickly exited the hall.  
  
"If you would all gather around a tree, we can begin!" Dumbledore smiled and exited the hall following McGonagall. Filch came in quickly dropping off four ladders and exited just as swiftly. Flitwick was left to chaperon.  
  
For the fist hour, the students stayed with their own houses, each taking a tree on opposite sides of the room. Seamus however, decided that if his plan were going to be put into effect, he needed things to change drastically. So when the groups had all finished their first trees, Seamus calmly suggested that Slytherin and Gryffindor team up to tackle the largest of the three remaining trees.  
  
That gnawing was back inside Harry's stomach as he made his way towards the largest of the seven trees. He looked at the boxes in front of him and knelt down starting to open them. He heard the drawling voice off to his side, but forced himself to continue to open the boxes.  
  
"Really, Dumbeldore's going quite off his rocker. If my father were to ever hear about me doing a house elf's chore, he'd be down here in a minute!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes; it was easier to let go of that feeling in his stomach when Malfoy was being a complete git. Harry looked up and watched as Seamus made his way over to where the Slytherins were standing.  
  
"So, what shall it be Zabini? Do you want to be on top, or on the bottom?" Seamus grinned and Harry bit his lip to keep out from laughing.  
  
Blaise blinked his eyes, looking slightly taken back. "Excuse me, Finnigan?"  
  
Seamus continued to grin, "top or bottom, mate. What part of the tree does your group want to decorate?"  
  
Malfoy stepped forward; "I prefer the bottom, myself." He looked at Harry quickly and then back at Seamus.  
  
This time it was Seamus who had to bite his lip, "Really? Never would have thought that." Seamus raised his eyebrows and made his was back over to Harry, squatting down next to the boy. "Harry," he whispered, "is he looking at my arse?"  
  
This time Harry couldn't help but laugh, he shook his head. "Sorry mate, he's looking at the tree."  
  
Seamus rolled his eyes, "who cares about the bloody tree!"  
  
The group started to work, and Harry was surprised at how smoothly things were going. Seamus had been using the ladder as a way to get Blaises' attention, and Harry was surprised to see that it was actually working.  
  
Harry on the other hand, was busy trying not to watch a certain silver-eyed boy who at the moment was chewing on his lip as he was trying to hang an exceptionally heavy looking nutcracker on the tree. He unconsciously let his eyes wander down to the boys' thighs. He was trying to determine which one would best hold a tattoo. The thigh, as well as the boy, turned around and Harry glanced up now eye to eye with Draco. Harry blushed deeply and Draco looked somewhat shocked at first, but then just smirked turning back around placing another ornament on the tree.  
  
Harry grabbed a handful of ornaments and made his way to the back of the tree. There was no one behind it, and he let out the breath he was holding in relief. 'What the bloody hell are you doing!' he shouted at himself inside his head.  
  
"I have no idea," he said softly to himself, "not a bloody clue."  
  
"There's a big surprise,' a voice said behind him. Harry whirled around shocked to see that Draco had followed him behind the tree and was now standing in front of him.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry felt that tremor run through his stomach again and the soft ringing in his ears seemed to be back.  
  
"Not a thing, Potter. I just thought the tree could maybe use some tinsel on this side that's all." Draco moved closer and Harry could feel the heat emanating from the other boys' body. He hung a small clump of the silver decoration on a low branch brushing Harry's arm as he did so.  
  
"I think I've got it covered," Harry said embarrassed that his voice sounded shaky and breathless.  
  
Draco just smirked, "I don't know, Potter. It's a pretty big tree, and you just said you don't have a clue. And for some reason I'm inclined to believe that sentiment."  
  
Harry turned to face the tree; he could feel his face burning red as he tried to force his hands to stop shaking. He swore he could feel the other boys' breath on his neck, and suddenly his knees didn't feel like they were strong enough to support him.  
  
He could swear the room was beginning to spin as if someone had put a spell on him, and his heart felt as though it would rip from his chest. He saw an arm reach over his shoulder to hand a small bulb just above Harry's head. Harry inhaled sharply; his senses suddenly feeling supercharged.  
  
He whirled around and grabbed the other boy by the wrist pulling him closer to his body. Draco's eyes were wide with surprise. Harry grabbed the boys' jumper and pulled him into his chest, registering that every place Draco now touched him seemed to be burning his skin with some unseen fire. Both boys were breathing ragged and Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from Dracos' mouth.  
  
'The source of the spell,' some voice deep inside him seemed to whisper. 'Maybe they break the spell.'  
  
Harry's stomach felt like it was holding lava as he leaned forward toward the other boy, their mouths just a breath away. Harry's hand slid to the back of Draco's neck, and as he registered the softness of the other boys' skin, he also became aware that he was not pulling away.  
  
Harry saw Draco's eyes flutter shut, and he followed suit his senses seeming to enhance and focus only on the parts near to and touching Draco. He tilted his head slightly feeling the heat of the other boys' lips before he actually felt skin.  
  
'I'm about to kiss Malfoy," he thought incoherently.  
  
He was about to close the tiny distance between them when he heard a loud crash behind him and a high cackling filled the air. Harry's eyes blinked open, and his delirium seemed to subside as he realized he as a breath away from kissing Malfoy. He jerked back reflexively, panic filling his eyes.  
  
The other boy seemed to be torn between disappointment and horror. He quickly pulled himself out of Harry's clumsy embrace, his jaw hanging open but no sound coming out.  
  
Harry was aware that Peeves the poltergeist was flying around the room, one of the trees was lying on its side now. Harry continued to stare at Draco, but when he saw the other boys' eyes fill with questions he ran as fast as he could out of the hall and to the sanctuary of his dorm.  
  
Harry's breath was ragged and he felt hot tears stinging his cheeks. Everything was wrong! Everything inside him felt wrong, had to be wrong! But when he had grabbed Draco that had felt so right! A sob escaped his throat as he forced himself to calm down. Curses were streaming through his head and he didn't hear or respond to Seamus when he stormed in the room minutes later, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I did it! I snogged him, Harry! Harry?" Seamus seemed to notice for the first time Harry's disheveled state. "Are you okay, mate?"  
  
The dark haired boys eyes seemed glassy and vacant, he seemed flushed and Seamus sat down next to him grabbing his wrist to check his pulse. It seemed to be going a mile a minute.  
  
"Harry, do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Harry shook his head hearing Seamus for the first time. He laid on his bed and listen to Seamus drone on about getting someone to look at him, and then finally explaining how he had snogged Blaise when everyone was in shock over Peeves.  
  
'Shock' that word kept reverberating off Harry's skull. That's what it had been. That's what it *had* to be. Shock, just shock.  
  
  
  
A/N OH! OH! Did you see that? DID YOU? Oh Happy Happy Joy Joy, Ok, so they didn't actually kiss but lips were headed in that general direction and that makes me giddy. Lets pretend they hadn't set up the trees in the great hall yet even though they normally do well before now. Cause otherwise I don't get my tree almost kiss and I was practically obsessed with that happening!  
  
A preview for tomorrow - Harry won't even LOOK at Draco and vice versa. Seamus wants to get to the bottom everything...Enter that pilfered bottle of fire whisky ;o) 


	9. Day 9

Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter one!  
  
A/N OK, I have to say thank you here to all the people who read and reviewed my other little Christmas ficlet "A Christmas Kiss" Thank ya'll so much. I'm happy Harry and Draco snogged too lol. Second, to all of you who have been so nice to review THIS fic and who have been so patient as I'm soooo behind, thank you dearly! I really am having a fun time with this fic. And I'm glad ya'll seem to be too! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (whatever you celebrate)  
  
  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The Ninth Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
Harry Potter had managed to stay hidden inside his room for the entire morning that day. Seamus had tried to bring him down for breakfast but Harry had adamantly refused. There was no *way* he was going anywhere near any room that could possibly contain 'him' inside. But of course, he didn't tell Seamus this, instead he concocted the reason that he simply didn't feel like socializing.  
  
But this, Seamus pointed out, was exactly what the blonde boy was trying to keep the dark haired boy from doing! So, Harry relented towards the later hours of the day and agreed to at least come out of his self- induced tomb for dinner.  
  
As Gryffindors' 'Golden Boy' made his way into the hall, he felt a sudden overwhelming reluctance wash over him. Without even looking towards the Slytherin table, he knew the object of his reclusivness was in the hall, his silver eyes already on the now wary young boy.  
  
Harry felt himself start to flush and he quickly made his way towards the Gryffindor table upset that the only remaining seats would have him directly facing the Slytherin side of the room, the exact direction he in no way wanted to look.  
  
He steeled himself with resolve always associated with Gryffindors and sat down. His face was frozen, a mask of emptiness. But Seamus, who was used to seeing his friend wear his emotions abundantly open, immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"Harry, are you-"  
  
"I'm fine, Seamus," Harry replied quickly not waiting for the other boy to finish. He grabbed a few things and piled them onto his plate. Then he proceeded to stare blankly at the suddenly unappetizing food.  
  
Seamus nodded his head. He was used to the other boys' sudden change of moods, but lately they had been even more difficult to follow. He was determined to get to the bottom of things as soon as possible...tonight if all went according to plan.  
  
Seamus turned his attention towards the object of his seduction attempts pleased to see that Blaise was having a very difficult time keep his attention away from the Irish boy. He caught Blaises' eye for a moment, winking at him, before Blaise ripped his eyes away turning a vibrant shade of red.  
  
"It's almost too easy," Seamus whispered to himself. When he had grabbed Blaise yesterday and had kissed him, he had truly believed the other boy was going to try and kill him. Hell, at least hit him. But the Slytherin had just frozen on the spot his eyes wide with surprise, but other then that, no negative reaction. Seamus could have sworn he even felt a small response from the other boys' lips.  
  
And now he had the look of someone who had been thoroughly snogged and had something to hide. 'Something to hide,' Seamus thought to himself. That looked like Harry. He returned his focus back to his friend, this time concentrating on the expression hidden beneath his facade. He was definitely hiding something.  
  
'A little too much like Blaise,' Seamus thought with surprise. Had both boys had similar things to hide? He looked back over to the Slytherin table and nearly spit out his pumpkin juice as he did. Draco Malfoy was busy practically burning holes into Harrys' downcast face. What had gone on last night?  
  
As Harrys' eyes looked up and met Dracos' for the briefest moment before both quickly looked away, Seamus had begun to suppose that what he suspected to be happening between the two, might actually be occurring. Which was in itself amazing, but even more so that the world had yet to come to an unexpected end.  
  
Harry however was trying to hide the surfeit of emotions that were now cascading through his body. He felt as though he were doing something very wrong suddenly, but at the same time he felt a longing for whatever supposed forbidden thing he was still refusing to name. He felt embarrassed and suddenly very candid. And that openness made him feel incredibly naked and vulnerable.  
  
Suddenly Hogwarts, the one place that had always seemed to be an unbreakable refuge for him, felt like a prison. He wanted to get out of the hall, get out of the building and get off the bloody grounds! The air felt dense with tension. It was as though there was an electrical field around the boy, and it's constant humming was starting to drive him mad.  
  
That tugging in his gut was back and his breath was suddenly gone. He knew what would give him back his breath, what would alleviate the pull he was feeling. He had to look; he had to see what the other boy was doing.  
  
Harry glanced up, a silent gasp leaving his lips. Draco was looking right at him! He averted his eyes swiftly, but not before noticing the other boy was turning away also. His blood was boiling again and the ringing was back.  
  
"Harry mate," Seamus said interrupting Harry's thoughts, "you look like you're gonna be sick! That's not very festive of you." He laughed as he said this hoping his friend would join him, but Harry just looked at him, a silent plea hidden somewhere in his eyes.  
  
"I don't think I should have come down here Seamus," Harry stood abruptly. He almost tripped as his moved his legs from one side of the bench to the other.  
  
"But you haven't eaten a thing! And Dobby told me earlier that we're supposed to have fig pudding tonight! Damn it Harry, figgy pudding! You can't get more Christmassy then that, it's in a bloody song!" Seamus stood up grabbing his friends arm, he noticed that it was shaking slightly.  
  
"If you don't want me to throw *up* that pudding, you'll just let me go." Harry pulled his arm away feeling suddenly overwhelmingly dizzy. He had to get out of here, to somewhere he could breath!  
  
"That's it! I'm taking you to Pomfrey." Seamus stepped forward grabbing the other boy by the arm, pointing his wand at him in case he needed further 'persuasion.'  
  
Harry nodded mutely; he didn't care where he ended up as long as it was away from here. Harry could feel that burning in the back of his head again and he put on an added burst of speed so that his friend had to jog to keep up with him.  
  
"You're not supposed to get sick at Christmas Harry. That really sort of impairs most of the plans I've made." Seamus chewed on his lip thoughtfully.  
  
"What plans?" Harry asked not really caring what the answer was as an overwhelming sense of relief mixed with something else ('not regret,' he thought quickly) washed over him.  
  
Seamus paused for a moment, "Oh, umm, just the Christmas stuff." He watched the other boy closely. Harry just nodded and Seamus doubted he had even been paying attention.  
  
They made their way to the hospital wing and Seamus quickly explained to a very impatient Madam Pomfrey that Harry had been feeling ill.  
  
"-and I mean he looks green, which I think is taking the spirit of Christmas just a tad to far." The Irish boys said pointing to his friend.  
  
Harry laughed feeling suddenly calmer and more in focus. "I think I just got a bit dizzy is all."  
  
Poppy clucked her tongue, did a few quick sensory spells and then diagnosed Harry was probably just over-stressed. She handed him a bar of chocolate insisting that he eat half of it now before he left and the other half before he went to bed.  
  
Seamus walked Harry back to their dorm relenting on trying to get him to at least stay in the common room and instead keeping his company in their quiet room.  
  
"Blaise was there tonight." Harry spoke suddenly almost as an afterthought, a small grin on his face breaking the almost haunted look that had appeared and stayed since their entrance into the great hall.  
  
"That he was," Seamus said sighing as he fell down onto his bed, "in all his Slytherin glory. Harry, was there ever a time when snogging someone was actually something I didn't think appealing?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Not since you were three I'd wager."  
  
"Harry, I need to ask you a question."  
  
"No, I've never snogged Blaise." Harry said laughing lightly. He crossed the room and laid down on his own bed grinning at his friend from across the room.  
  
Seamus snorted, "Well, thank you for that little bit of information, but I wasn't going to ask you that." Harry motioned his hands as if to say continue, and Seamus did. "What's going on with you?"  
  
Harry looked slightly confused but said nothing ignoring the sudden pounding that was deluging his heart.  
  
Seamus tried again, "I mean, what happened yesterday with the trees? You left early and then you didn't even say a word when I came up here. And now you and Draco both look guiltier then the Weasley twins when their Mum found out about their store."  
  
Harry started at the mention of the other boy, he face immediately going blank. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"For crying out loud, Harry. Talk to me!" Seamus rolled off his bed and moved to sit next to Harry, his added weight making the bed creak slightly as he sat down. "Do I have to go and steal some Veritaserum from Snape?" He grinned down at the other boy trying to make him smile.  
  
He succeeded in getting only a slight smirk. "I can't tell you what I don't know."  
  
Seamus stood quickly again crossing his way back over to his bed. "If I told you I had a potion that would help you figure that out, would you take it?" Seamus ignored the questioning look on Harry's face and began to search his chest. He whispered a few words to take down privacy wards and in a few minutes found what he was looking for.  
  
He crossed back over to Harry who eyed the bottle the boy was now holding suspiciously. He read the label and couldn't resist laughing, "Mouthwash? This is your big potion?"  
  
Seamus shook his head, "That's just to keep anyone from stealing it if they managed to get past my wards. This Harry, is a powerful potion that the Irish have used for generations to solve problems!"  
  
Harry sat up, "What is it?"  
  
The blonde boy opened the bottle and took a small swig. His eyes widened slightly before he burst into a big grin, "Ogden's Fire Whiskey! If Dumbledore and Moldy Warts sat down with a bottle of this, we wouldn't have to worry about a war this summer."  
  
Harry laughed quietly, he reached for the bottle Seamus was holding ignoring the voices of Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius that were now flooding his mind. He took the bottle wiping the mouth with one shaky hand and took a deep gulp. The liquid burned his throat as he swallowed and he immediately began coughing trying to ignore the fire in his stomach.  
  
Harry realized the whiskey was well named, his stomach felt like it was housing molten lava and his skin began to itch underneath, as tiny flames seemed to dance on Harrys' skin. When he opened his eyes the room looked like it was on fire. Red and orange were surrounding everything now, and Seamus' head appeared to be burning.  
  
Harry gasped but Seamus quickly explained the side effects, laughing at the look of terror that was slowly fading from his friends' face. "Sent a bottle to my dad last year, he's been hooked on the stuff ever since."  
  
Harry took another deep gulp from the bottle amazed that the liquid seemed to be putting out the other smoldering fire, only moments later to re-ignite anew. He began to feel deeply relaxed and his vision felt slightly blurry. He realized that other then a half bar of chocolate, he hadn't really eaten anything that day, and perhaps it was not such a good idea to be consuming so much alcohol. He silenced that doubt with another swig.  
  
Seamus pulled the bottle from Harrys' fingers; amused that the other boy seemed to be already well onto his way to being completely drunk.  
  
"Englishmen," Seamus whispered softly under his breath.  
  
Harry was busy opening and closing his fingers amazed at how different they felt. "You know, I've never actually had al-mo-hal before." His words were slurring but he continued to stare at his hands, which were varying from shades of red to orange. He took the bottle back from Seamus tracing the word 'mouthwash' with his fingers.  
  
"Well that," Seamus said his voice laden with sarcasm, "is a complete surprise to me!" He let the boy have another long drink before he took the bottle away replacing the cap tightly. "I think you've already had enough of my 'magic potion' Harry."  
  
Harry sat up amazed at the dizzy feeling in his head. It was somewhat pleasant as though all the problems that were plaguing him only minutes before had somehow vanished. He looked around the room trying to see just where they went. "Did they go over there?" Harry asked, his hand pointing to an empty bed.  
  
Seamus just laughed having no clue as to what the other boy was speaking of. "I don't really know, mate." He grinned as Harry stumbled off his bed crouching down on the floor next to Rons' bed looking underneath. "Any luck?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "s'not here."  
  
Seamus helped the boy to his feet charmed at his friends' inability to stand without swaying.  
  
"S'windy in here, don choo think?" Harry tried to focus on Seamus but realized it was futile. He pulled off his glasses to see if that made any difference. Seamus contorted even more out of focus and Harry laughed, "Choo look like a Gnome!"  
  
Seamus helped the other boy put his glasses back on and guided him to his bed. He took off the dark-haired boys' shoes and pushed him back so that he lay on his bead. "Is that better?"  
  
Harry laughed sounding slightly giddy as he did so, "No, choo still look like a Gnome."  
  
The Irish boy laughed, "I'm going to take great insult to that when you're sober."  
  
Harry sat up, his face screwed up in unbelieving anger, "Gannifin, are trying to say I'm drunk?" He hiccuped loudly and returned to giggling.  
  
"Oh no, not at all! As a matter of fact, I've never seen someone so collected." Seamus pulled off the other boys' robes and unbuttoned the top of his pants.  
  
Harry sat back up quickly his glasses falling to the bed as he did so. He turned in Seamus' direction and laughed as he now saw two Seamus shaped Gnomes. "Do you want to know what I got you for Christmas?"  
  
Seamus, always one to take advantage of an inebriated friend, nodded his head. "If you want to tell me."  
  
Harry pointed to his dresser drawer. "S'in there. But you can't tell me I told you, or I'd have to kick my arse, s'posed to be a secret!"  
  
Seamus greedily opened the drawer and saw that it contained a small envelope. Inside was a ticket and itinerary dated for next Christmas. "What's this?"  
  
Harry suddenly had a very sad look on his face. "S'for if we don't die."  
  
Seamus put the envelope back down and closed the drawer. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Harry had a very glazed look in his eyes, and Seamus thought it looked as though the other boy was going to cry, but he remained emotionless. "S'for the five of us," he said pointing to the other empty beds, "when the war's over, *if* it's ever over. If we don't die, I want us to go somewhere together. Choo are my best mate's ya know?"  
  
Seamus embraced the other boy, suddenly feeling very foolish for only buying the other boy a new traveling cloak for their last year. "I know." Seamus released the other boy deciding he had already spoiled his Christmas present, he might as well ask some questions. "What happened between you and Malfoy?"  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Think he's put a shpell on me."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Harry lay back down, suddenly more awake. "Dunno really. He just won't get out of my head, ya know? S'really rude."  
  
Seamus sat back down on the bed wondering how far he should go with his line of questioning, he crossed his fingers praying that Harry wouldn't remember this in the morning. "What happened yesterday?"  
  
Harry snorted rolling onto his stomach pressing his face into the pillow. "Dunno." Harry said nothing else for a few minutes and Seamus was about to try again when Harry rolled back over staring at the boy, his eyes wide with confusion. He pointed at nothing trying to emphasize some nameless point. "I almost kissed him."  
  
Seamus didn't even bother trying to hide his surprise. He had suspected as much but to actually hear it confirmed was incredible. "Wait, you tried to kiss him or he tried to kiss you."  
  
Harry thought for a minute with some difficulty. "Bothe I S'pose. I leaned in first, but he wanted to too. S'there some'n wrong with me?"  
  
Seamus smiled sadly. "No, Harry there isn't."  
  
"Choo think he jinxed me?"  
  
"Not unless he jinxed himself as well. Are you going to do anything about this?" Seamus brushed the hair out of Harry's face, suddenly feeling very paternal. It was a common feeling when you were around the boy for very long. He had a weight and years that shouldn't belong to someone so undeserving of burden.  
  
Harry sleepily looked at Seamus, "was planning on hiding up here for the rest of the year, ac-chooly." Harry got up on his hands and knees trying to stop the swaying feeling.  
  
"I don't think that's going to help anything."  
  
"When I'm 'round him though, my heart goes s'fast and my hands keep shaking. I think I'm 'lergic to him."  
  
Seamus laughed, "I don't think that's the problem, Harry."  
  
Harry fell back down almost immediately going to sleep leaving Seamus to think without distraction. Seamus always knew Harry would need someone strong, maybe even stronger then he was, to be with. That was definitely Draco. And Seamus couldn't imagine it not being a good thing for the Slytherin to have someone like Harry.  
  
He got up and covered Harry smiling down as the young boy softly snored. Draco was looking at Harry, and there was definitely something in his eyes that wasn't resolved. There were only a few days more to Christmas and he hadn't helped Harry with Christmas yet. Hadn't claimed Blaise for his own, and hadn't finished his task. He laid down on his own bed trying to drift off to sleep. Time was running swiftly and there was still so much left to do. In the end, whatever happened, this was going to be a Christmas to remember!  
  
  
  
A/N Of COURSE I don't think underage drinking is a good idea :::noticing two people with pitch forks---points at the other people reading the fic::: this is fiction, they all know that! You don't know how tempted I was just to end this and have them finally snog the hell out of each other, but NO! I will wait for the ending I originally envisioned lol...  
  
A preview for tomorrow - Three more days! Harry sets out to do his task...but is he alone in the corridors? Hmmm, ME THINKS NOT! 


	10. Day 10

Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter one!  
  
A/N Oh, check it out I got myself one hundred reviews! That is so very cool that I don't even know what to say! Oh wait, yes I do, THANK YOU! You guys have received this fic so graciously and I thank you for that. Also, for those of you who have asked, "A Christmas Kiss" is remaining a one chapter fic until Penguin tells me otherwise lol, but I am glad you've enjoyed it. Anywho's, I know this is kind of early but HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
  
  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The Tenth Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
There was light, that much he was aware of. Light so blinding that he almost went insane by it. He knew his eyes were closed, so he had no way of knowing how the light had snuck in, the unwanted pest that it was.  
  
Then he became aware that something was in his mouth, and whatever it was, it was like having a desert in his head. It was unbearably dry, like someone had shoved about ninety cotton balls in his mouth or something.  
  
And suddenly came the pain, undefinable and so intense it was causing his ears to ring! He tried to move but it was like someone was filling his head with lead and his skull was about to crack from the pressure.  
  
He heard himself moan and immediately wished he could call back the utterance as the small sound reverberated off his skull causing the pain to momentarily intensify. It subsided to the slightly less painfully throbbing pressure again. He was aware for the first time in his life that he could be thankful for a lesser pain, even one so horrible.  
  
And then someone spoke and he would have sworn to Merlin that he was about to die. "Alright there, Harry?"  
  
He put his hands in front of his chest as if to shield himself from all noise. "Quiet," he hoarsely whispered. He thought he felt a tear slide down his cheek and he was quite aware he was mentally trying to slip into a self induced coma.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." The very evil voice was back, and he now understood that it was roommate, Seamus.  
  
Harry made a sort of grunting noise in which he meant to say, 'you bastard, you evil ruddy bastard, die you evil ruddy bastard, you're the cause of all this!' but only managed to make a noise that sounded as though he were snoring again.  
  
"Get up!" Seamus the owner of the evil voice seemed to scream directly into his brain. "If you can't take a little hangover, then don't pick up the bottle, Potter."  
  
Harry wanted to laugh at Seamus' definition of a 'little' hangover, but instead laid perfectly still willing away all his senses. He felt a hand come down hard on his bum, stinging him slightly but the pain in his head that it caused made him gasp.  
  
"You Englishmen, you just can't hold your liquor." Seamus mercifully pulled out his wand and held it at Harry's forehead. "Hold still now."  
  
Harry barely had time to think of what Seamus had meant when a wonderfully icy feeling seemed to be seeping into his brain. It was cooling off the fire and the pain and leaving a lovely tingling feeling in its place. Harry blinked his eyes open once amazed that the pain was completely gone. "What did you do?" he tiredly croaked out.  
  
Soon Seamus' head was over the other boys, a large grin filling Harry's view. "It's a pain spell I learned from Pomfrey, only slightly modified for Whiskey's less friendly sister...the hangover!"  
  
Harry laughed slightly coughing as he did. The dry feeling in his mouth was still there and he found himself thirstier then he had ever thought possible in his entire life. "I need water," he choked out.  
  
"Then I suggest," Seamus started moving himself from above the other boy so Harry could sit up, "you get off your arse and come down stairs with me. We'll get some food in you."  
  
When Seamus said 'downstairs' a sudden feeling hit Harry so strongly in the stomach it was as though someone had punched him. Yesterday came flooding back to him. Staying in his room and then finally going down to dinner just to run out again. Madam Pomfrey and the chocolate which he never finished. And then Seamus with a bottle of Whiskey. He vaguely recalled what he thought might have been himself singing 'Frosty the Snowman' but he wasn't sure. Everything about last night seemed to be a blur. "What happened last night?" Harry heard himself asking.  
  
Seamus had the nerve to look slightly embarrassed, but did not divulge everything that had actually transpired the night before. "You got drunk, and we just talked."  
  
"What about?" Harry asked suddenly suspicious of what he wasn't remembering.  
  
"Oh, Quidditch, Christmas and the fact that neither one of us has done our tasks yet," Seamus answered thinking quickly.  
  
Harry seemed to consider for a moment racking his brain to see if anything would turn up. But he only drew a blank and so he shrugged his shoulders resigned to just take the other boys word for it. "I need water," Harry said for a second time.  
  
Seamus laughed throwing a towel at the other boy, "You also need a shower because you smell like my uncle after New Years and that's not a compliment, Harry."  
  
Harry made a very rude gesture with his finger and grabbed his things and made his way down to the bathrooms. He showered quickly swallowing some of the water as he did enjoying the feeling of the liquid coating his much too dry throat. He dressed as fast as he could and went down to the hall with greater courage then he had managed the night before.  
  
"Oi! Harry, over here!" Harry turned to see Seamus waving at him from the Ravenclaw table. He was siting with Padma, Parvati and Lavender and Harry was pleased to see that the great hall was relatively empty. There were in fact less then fifty students inside at the moment.  
  
Harry made his way over to where the four students were sitting and sat down himself. His stomach growled loudly as he reached for a plate off eggs and he blushed feeling extremely embarrassed. "I'm a bit hungry," he offered sheepishly as an explanation.  
  
Lavender just laughed, "Yes well, we were just talking about the tasks. It seems we're in for it! The Slytherins simply had more people then we did, and only one of them has managed to screw up! Draco Malfoy is the only one left who hasn't done a task, and even if he manages to muck it up, we'll still be out."  
  
Parvati tried to muster up as much enthusiasm as she could possibly find; "we might tie then!"  
  
Seamus snorted, "Yes well, there's less pride in that!"  
  
Harry bit into a biscuit the crumbs falling messily onto his shirt. He pointed a finger at Seamus and spoke in a very muffled voice, "mind you, it is better then getting all your things taken."  
  
Seamus sighed dramatically. "But I really wanted to win. Just imagine what I could have taken from Blaises' room." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Does this mean you're going to leave my sister alone then?" Parvati said, a small scowl on her face.  
  
Seamus gasped in mock alarm, he placed the back of his hand dramatically over his eyes and fanned himself with his napkin, "Parvati dear, don't ask the impossible of me, I'm only human and your sisters' siren call does such wicked things to me."  
  
Parvati made a retching noise, Padma blushed deeply and Lavender laughed. Harry however just rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless, Finnigan."  
  
The Irish boy stuck out his tongue playfully, "Never without hope, Harry mate! Not when it comes to the two most delectable students at Hogwarts," Parvati and Lavender both glared at him and Harry had the sense of mind to look somewhat indignant, "outside of Gryffindor of course!"  
  
The four students spent the rest of the morning playing around, Harry for the first time feeling equally in the mood. It was though a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders since last night, and since then he seemed to be lighter of step and more in the spirit of Christmas which truly pleased Seamus.  
  
The afternoon faded quickly away into the evening and before Harry knew it, dinner was over. There was only a slight tension at the meal when Draco had finally made his way into the hall. Harry faltered only momentarily, and then decided to ignore the boy and concentrate on his potatoes. Seamus had in fact noticed the halt but decided to say nothing.  
  
As they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry had a sudden urge to remain in the halls that night. Maybe he would just pick up his invisibility cloak and wander the halls. It had been ages since he had a good sneak.  
  
'Or,' he thought to himself, 'this might be a good time for a task.'  
  
He suddenly felt incredibly guilty. He had been ignoring his task since he had found out what it was, and with recent 'events' going on, it had really slipped his mind. And then Seamus had brought it up this morning, or rather had said they brought it up last night.  
  
Could he really do something like this? It was really a stupid prank when you thought about it. Not only was it crossing the boundaries (you just did not do anything to cross Dumbledore!) but to take something that was so significant in the fight against Voldemort? Was he ready for that?  
  
'It's not as if I plan to keep her or anything,' he yelled back to himself.  
  
He had already made such a show of excepting the task in front of everyone ('Draco you mean.'---'Sod off!') that he couldn't back out now. He had made up his mind, tonight the cloak would come out and he would do what he had to.  
  
He was vaguely aware that Seamus was pulling on his arm, he looked over to see his friend had a very annoyed expression on his face. "Did you say something?"  
  
"For Merlin's sake Harry, I've only been talking to you for the past five minutes. I've had more productive conversations with Pixies!"  
  
Harry looked somewhat penitent and apologized insisting he had been busy thinking about tonight. He told Seamus in a soft whisper that he had every intention of doing his task tonight! This seemed to appease the other boy, and they both began talking in excited whispers as to what he would do exactly and when he would go.  
  
They both excused themselves from the common room, Harry feigning extreme fatigue and Seamus a very bad headache. When they both got to their room adrenaline began to take over for Harry. He sat down on his bed and decided it was time to let his roommate in on one of his most prized secrets. His fathers' invisibility cloak!  
  
Seamus sat in stunned silence while Harry told him how it had come to him, and all the delightful intrigues he had managed to pull off with it. Even the time when he had used it to distract Voldemort long enough for Dumbledore to rescue Ginny when she had been kidnapped.  
  
"Oh Harry, that is fantastic! Do you think maybe I could borrow it sometime?"  
  
Harry just grinned, "Plan on visiting the Slytherin showers do you?"  
  
Seamus grinned wickedly, "And maybe the Ravenclaws."  
  
Harry set off an hour later securely hidden by his cloak, Seamus helping him out of the portrait by loudly announcing to everyone that he had to go to Pomfrey's for his headache and that he would be back within the hour.  
  
"You might want to rule out 'Actor' on you list of things to do when you leave Hogwarts," Harry teased playfully.  
  
The boys separated down the next corridor Seamus insisting he keep up his guise of a headache should anyone question about it later.  
  
Harry pulled the cloak tight around him feeling suddenly eager and reticent all in the same moment. He made his way stealthily down passage after passage and up three staircases only to go down four more. He had become used to the labyrinth that was Hogwarts and now found it even comforting.  
  
He was extremely cautious as he made his was slowly past Filch's office. Instincts that were more amplified then the average boy his age told him to stop. There was a small light coming down the hall towards him, it almost looked as though it were a tiny lost snitch wandering the halls.  
  
As it came closer, he realized it was the light from a wand. It was quickly extinguished as the person came nearer to where Harry was standing. There was a flash of white blonde hair as the person looked up to and through where Harry was standing. The person quickly lowered his head again dousing the light emanating from his head now hidden by a deep black cloak.  
  
Harry watched as the person moved almost catlike towards Filch's office. The person made their way to the door and slowly twisted the knob creeping inside. Harry saw a quick flash of the persons' face before the door closed. White blonde hair, pale translucent skin and silver eyes were burned into Harrys' eyes. The person was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry knew he should just keep moving. That he had a task of his own to complete and that staying here and waiting to see just what the hell Malfoy was doing was seriously the wrong thing to do. But something seemed to anchor him to the spot. He had to see what the boy was up to.  
  
He waited for what seemed like an eternity but in all reality was only a minute for Draco to come back out. But still the door remained closed. What was he after? School records? Maybe Snape was wrong, maybe Draco was in fact working for Voldemort and right now was busy going through the school records finding out all the weaknesses the schools wards and protections had!  
  
Harry was about to storm into Filch's office and demand to know just what the Slytherin thought he was up to when he heard a sound that made him freeze, his blood suddenly turning to ice.  
  
"-damn Peeves. If he steals one more tree I swear I'll get rid of him! I'll find away, won't I my pretty Mrs. Norris?"  
  
Harry watched in silent horror as Filch made his way down to his office. Harry wanted to yell out and warn Draco but he didn't want to give himself away as well. 'Besides,' he thought to himself, 'he's probably doing something unspeakably evil.'  
  
As Filch neared the door to open it, it suddenly flung open and Draco ran straight into Filch, both man and boy falling to the floor, Mrs. Norris hissing in anger.  
  
"Student out of bed!" Filch yelled grabbing onto Draco's cloak. "Mr. Malfoy, just what do you think you were doing in my office? Trying to still something, weren't you!"  
  
Draco wrenched away from Filch's grasp, managing somehow to look completely superior to the situation as he did so. He straightened his robe and glared at Filch. "And what would a squib like you have that I would want?"  
  
Filch blanched, his mouth moving open and closed but no actual sound coming out. "How dare- I don't know what you're- I'm not- You just shut your mouth right now lad, I'll not have you spreading such lies about me!"  
  
Harry was somewhat awed by Draco's reaction, the boy actually began to laugh right in Filchs' face! "Do you honestly think you're managing to fool anyone?" Draco sneered at the older man and Harry felt his stomach twist. "Get out of my way, Filch."  
  
Harry gasped quickly covering his mouth praying that Draco or Filch hadn't heard him. He saw Mrs. Norris glance in his direction for an instant but she focused her attention immediately back to her master.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Filch yelled, his spit flying out of his mouth. "I'm taking you to the Headmaster right now, we'll just see what he has to say about you being out of bed and in *my* office without my permission!"  
  
Harry noticed the fleeting look of panic that crossed Dracos' face, but it was quickly replaced buy his usual sneer and look of total disdain. Filch grabbed his arm with a force that looked like it would bruise and shoved him forward. Both men began walking towards the end of the hall, Draco beginning to lag behind as he did so.  
  
Harry didn't know what it was that made him do it, but he quietly jogged forward careful to make no noise. In a flash he thew his invisibility cloak over Draco and pushed him flat against the wall. Harry quickly covered the other boys' mouth with his hand managing to muffle his cry. Draco's eyes were wide with confusion and surprise as he found himself less then an inch away from Harry Potters' face.  
  
He felt his heart began to pound and he knew the look of total composure he normally wore was completely gone. His eyes shifted to where Filch was walking, panicked that at any minute he would turn around and see that Harry had him pinned to the wall with what looked like a blanket thrown over them both.  
  
Harry felt his stomach ignite into fire again as his body pressed firmly into Dracos' trying to pin the other boy so he would not run out and give their presence away. 'Too close' a voice screamed inside his head, his body was hugging Malfoys' curve for curve. He pulled back slightly thankful that in the darkness his blush would go unnoticed. Harry felt his breath leave him as he noticed the heat of Dracos' mouth against his hand. He wanted to wretch it away not wanting to feel the fiery contact anymore, but he couldn't risk the other boy crying out.  
  
Harry heard Filch gasp and he turned to see the other man looking madly around the hall trying to find where Draco had managed to sneak off to.  
  
"Where did he go Mrs. Norris, where?" The cat was luckily on the other side of the hall and apparently had not picked up either of the boys' scents. Filch and Mrs. Norris immediately took off back into the direction of Filchs' office and Harry took the opportunity to pull the other boy out of site down an empty corridor.  
  
Draco had the sense to stay quiet though he had no idea why Potter had grabbed him. He knew that they must be under an invisibility cloak or something very like it if Filch hadn't spotted them, but he was racking his brain trying to come up with how Potter of all people had come buy such an expensive and rare object!  
  
Harry opened the door to an empty classroom and pushed Draco inside finally liberating them both from the cloak. His breath was coming in heavy gasps but somewhere in the back of his mind something had said that it wasn't the quick run or the fact that Filch had almost caught them that had caused his breath to speed up.  
  
Both boys' stared blankly at each other for a moment. Draco looked both confused and angry, but Harrys' face was once again a mask of blank emotion.  
  
"Don't touch me, again," Draco said calmly. He knew it was a completely absurd thing to say at a moment like this, but he could still feel Harrys' stinging grasp on his arm, and it didn't feel as though it would be fading anytime soon.  
  
Harry just laughed quietly; "you can't even say thank you, can you?" He moved closer to the other boy suddenly feeling as if he now had the upper hand. It was a feeling he very much liked.  
  
Draco sneered, "and why the hell should I say thank you? You didn't do anything, Potter."  
  
Harry moved again slightly closer careful to keep his voice from rising to loudly. "I just saved your sorry arse! Filch was going to take you to Dumbledore, and I don't think he would have liked to hear that little Draco Malfoy was out of bed and in a staff office after hours *without* permission."  
  
"And what does 'goody goody' Harry Potter care about that for?" Draco said stepping back slightly but rising his head in defiance.  
  
"Believe me Draco," Harry began, "I don't give a damn about you. I just didn't want the rest of the seventh years to get into trouble because you got caught doing something stupid!"  
  
"And what pray tell, is Gryffindors favorite pet doing out at night when he should be tucked in bed already?" Draco prayed that he hadn't blushed just then, but if he had Harry didn't seem to notice.  
  
Harry moved another inch closer feeling as if he were somehow magnetized to the other boy. He realized he was being stupid. He should just get out of here and get away from this person in front of him as quick as possible, but he couldn't. He would definitely be looking into what possible spells could be on him later. "I don't see how that's any of your business, Malfoy."  
  
Draco laughed feeling as if some of the power had shifted back to him, pleased to see Harry rock back slightly. "But it was your business to interfere with mine, is that it?"  
  
Harry moved away from Draco all to aware that the ringing in his ears had returned and that dizzy feeling was back again. He tried to stare directly into the other boys' eyes but he felt his gaze being too frequently drawn down to the other boys' mouth. "I can fix that if you like, let me just go run and fetch Filch shall I?"  
  
Draco grabbed Harrys' arm as he moved towards the door stopping him. Draco felt as if he were branding the other boy with that touch, not entirely wanting it to end but not being able to come up with a plausible reason to continue the touch. He let Harrys' arm go and just stared at the other boy.  
  
"I didn't think I'd have to say thank you since I thought that's how you normally get your rocks off. Running around school and playing savior to us all. Brave and wonderful Harry Potter, here to protect us all, isn't that how you like it?"  
  
Harrys' smirk returned, but somehow Draco had noticed that his eyes held a kind of illuminating sadness to them. "I'd like nothing more then to just be lost in the shadows, never noticed at all."  
  
Draco moved a step closer, the sneer of his face fading. "That's not possible, Harry. Boy who saves the world or not, you were never meant to be in the shadows. The light will always find you." He wanted to say something mean and nasty to wipe the look of surprise that was now etched on the other boys' face. After all, he hadn't meant to compliment the other boy, he was just stating a fact!  
  
"About the other night-"  
  
This seemed to wake Draco up and he quickly stepped away. "You don't need to bring it up, Potter. Things like that happen it's no big deal." When Harry had actually leaned into Draco, the boy had thought he must have been dreaming things! He liked to be suggestive and lewd to Harry because the other boy never seemed to notice. And that was one way to deal with the mild attraction that Draco felt for him. But when he had leaned in, Draco had followed suit, and then the other boy had pulled away in disgust! There was no way he was going to let that happen again.  
  
'No big deal,' Harry thought in his mind. He thought it was a very big bloody deal! But maybe he had sickened Draco even more then he thought. "Ya, good," was all he managed to say.  
  
He moved his way towards the door and opened it and without saying another word stepped out into the darkened hall. Draco thought he must have been going crazy after all. His entire life seemed to be flipping around and for some reason only known to God and The Devil; he followed Harry into the night.  
  
  
  
A/N What the hell was I thinking leaving it right there? I must be evil or something! :::looks down and notices tail, horns and pitchfork:::: Oh that's right, I am! HAHAHA! Anywho's, hope ya'll liked that. Don't worry you'll find out what happened next, I promise. ::::Begins to dig very deep hole:::::  
  
A preview for tomorrow - Two more days! Get ready for some serious Christmas brooding ;o) We found out what happened after the classroom incident. And just WHAT the hell was Harry dreaming? 


	11. Day 11

Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter one!  
  
A/N ::::Blows nose loudly into kleenex:::: I am oh so very sick and on lot's of pretty little pills (damn flu!) including codeine, so if this chapter doesn't make any sense, we can blame it on that LOL! Even though I feel like a big pile of Dragon dung, I wanted to get on and write today, hopefully I'll write fast so I can get this out tonight even though I wanted it out on Sunday (pooh!) which incidentally, I don't really remember any of! ANYWHO'S, thank you AGAIN for all the total kick ass reviews you guys have been leaving me. Ya'll are THE BEST!  
  
Extra Note To Evlenysa: ITA with what you said, but it's just we sometimes need to bring Harry down a peg so he can bloody well open up his eyes! If it makes you feel better, that was the first time Draco has ever beaten Harry in this fic's universe, and it was only because Harry couldn't keep his mind on the game (damn sexy!Draco lol) other wise he would have kicked his ass!  
  
  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The Eleventh Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
Professor Severus Snape was standing over the five of them, a complete look of triumph in his eyes. He had a victorious smirk painted on his face as he walked silently back and forth in front of five agitated looking faces. He cracked his knuckles loudly causing more then one student to flinch. "It seems," he began slowly dragging out each word enjoying the look of worry on the Hufflepuff girls' face, "that some of you have recently forgotten a good majority of the rules here at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry looked over at Seamus, who was sitting to his right. The boy had a small grin on his face as if he somehow found the entire situation that they were all in to be completely amusing. He turned his attention back to Snape who at the moment was looking quite dashed with Draco.  
  
"I have expected more from some of you, however others," he looked pointedly at both Seamus and Harry, "seem to have no other abilities then a knack for breaking rule after rule."  
  
Seamus continued to grin unassumingly at Snape while Harry glanced around the room quickly at the others. Hannah Abbott who had never so much as broken a single rule in all her seven years at Hogwarts looked quite anxious. Kevin Entwhistle (A Ravenclaw Harry had never actually talked to before) looked even worse off, as though at any moment he were going to burst into a fit of hysterics. And then there was Malfoy. Draco was sitting perfectly still, his face betraying not even the slightest hint of emotion.  
  
Harry had wanted to try and get the other boys' attention several times since the five had convened but Draco had carefully avoided Harry's gaze since last night. Last night. Harry still couldn't believe all that had happened in such a short time. And now here they were, the five of them. All getting ready to serve a twelve-hour detention, the harshest punishment the Potions Master could hand out.  
  
Snape snapped them all to attention and quickly explained how the all day detention was to be served. Because he didn't trust them to be alone in his office or classroom, the five students were to spend the day cleaning out and organizing the History of Magic and Transfiguration classrooms. History of Magic would be easy, as it required nothing more then a quick scrubbing and an organizing of a very simple filing system. But Transfiguration would be more difficult. There were animal cages to clean and a vast array of both Muggle and magical objects that had to be cleaned, archived and stored.  
  
Snape left them in the History of magic classroom with the strict instructions that in no way were they allowed to use magic to assist themselves. As soon as Snape strode out the door, Seamus Finnigan burst into a huge fit of laughter.  
  
"Cor, I really didn't think I was going to make it until he left." Seamus continued to laugh loudly as the three other students looked at him slightly disgusted while Harry pulled him into the corner to calm him down.  
  
"Have you gone completely barmy on me? What, pray tell, is so bleeding funny?" Harry crossed his arms against his chest waiting for Seamus to explain why the boy had tears running down his face.  
  
"I tried to do my task last night when everyone thought I was at Madam Pomfrey's, and Snape ended up catching me. I think he found out Hannah as well."  
  
Harry scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, "And this is funny, how?"  
  
"I was sort of, enhancing shall we say, one of his paintings in the Portrait Hall." Seamus grinned wickedly.  
  
Harry looked at Seamus warily, "Should I even ask?"  
  
"I made him completely starkers!" He shouted out bursting into laughter again. "When he saw the painting, he started screaming like a banshee. Oh Harry, you should have seen him. Threw a total wobbler and insisted I put his clothes back on. But the painting wouldn't do it! Seems there's a bit of an exhibitionist in Snape after all. He had to take down the painting, and last I saw it was lounging about like it was posing for some nudey magazine."  
  
Harry looked as though he had turned slightly green, if there were ever something he did not want to know about his professor, that was it! "I could have been very happy without knowing that last little bit. So, it's *your* fault we have a twelve-hour detention!"  
  
Seamus put his finger to his lips, "Blimey Harry, you don't have to tell the whole world! Besides, I think you might have contributed to Snape's little flip out as well."  
  
Harry looked over to the other three students; they had begun working in complete silence. Harry nudged Seamus and they moved over and began to help scrub down the desks. The two boys moved away from the group slightly and Seamus flicked Harry in the arm, "What was that for?"  
  
Seamus grinned, "Just trying to get your attention." He spoke barely above a whisper, not wanting their other three companions to hear him. "How'd you get caught last night?"  
  
Harry looked down focusing his attention on the desk he was beginning to polish with a fervor that went beyond cleaning. "Dumbledore." He only said one word and continued to scrub, ignoring the low whistle Seamus let out.  
  
"Catch you with his bird, did he?" Seamus was leaning forward suddenly much more interested in his friend then the oil and rag he had in his hands.  
  
"Not exactly," Harry said trying to dodge the subject.  
  
Seamus waited for him to say more, but Harry remained silent. "Are you planning on telling me what happened?"  
  
Harry shook his head a small smirk on his face, "no."  
  
Seamus pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "as your roommate I demand you tell me what happened!"  
  
Harry looked quickly over to where Draco was standing. The boy had a large stack of files he was organizing. He was doing his best to ignore everyone in the room and just stick to his task. Harry watched as the boy thoughtfully chewed his lower lip trying to determine in which order a stack of papers needed to go.  
  
Harry let his mind wander off to last night, where the memories were still so vivid; it was almost as if no time had passed.  
  
((((((  
  
He had stormed out the classroom, not even bothering to hide under the protecting shelter of his cloak. Draco had managed to anger and embarrass him yet again, and Harry was sick of it. He was sick of being the first person to blush at everything, he was sick of never really knowing what he wanted or being far too afraid to have it. He was sick of being Harry Potter. "Bloody boy who lived," he softly mumbled to himself. He was tired of it. But more then anything, he seemed to be tired of lately, he was truly sick of Draco Malfoy.  
  
He didn't pay attention to the dark figure that was following in his shadows more then a few steps behind him. He was far to busy being focused on his own frustration. He kicked at the flagstone underneath his feet. It echoed louder then he intended and he calmed himself down remembering that Filch was still on the prowl somewhere and wouldn't exactly mind losing Draco if he found himself Harry Potter instead.  
  
He once again began to focus on his task at hand. He continued to make his way towards Dumbledores' office. The quiet of the night and the coolness of the air causing the boy to break out into goose flesh. He started to get nervous with anticipation as he made his way down the last corridor before Dumbeldores' office.  
  
He stopped in front of the stone gargoyle, known entrance to Dumbledores' office. If he entered this way, surely the Headmaster would be alerted. And even if he wasn't, there were only a few people who knew the password to his office, and it wouldn't take them long to narrow down the list as to which of those people would have swiped his bird.  
  
He racked his brain trying to think of another way of getting inside, and then suddenly he remembered. The Map! The one he had seen in the teachers' lounge last week, Harry had noticed hidden rooms on it, but he also noticed two secret entrances to the Headmasters office! One was a back entrance that came directly through Dumbledores' bedroom, which was of no use to Harry. But there was a side entrance. One that started directly from the hall Harry had just come from.  
  
Harry had turned around quickly and made a mad dash to get into the hall behind him. Apparently the figure in the shadows hadn't excepted the boy to turn so suddenly, because he had positioned himself almost directly behind the other boy. Because of this the two collided into a tangle of cloaks and limbs.  
  
Harry pushed himself up, afraid that he had run into Filch or worse, Dumbledore! But to his surprise he was staring at a very flushed face, one that was busy doing his best not to look rattled instead trying to where a mask of anger. "Malfoy! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
((((((  
  
"Harry!" Seamus yelled for the third time. He was about to resort to more drastic measures of getting the other boys attention when Harry seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in.  
  
"What?" Harry said a little groggily, his mind still preoccupied with last night's events.  
  
"I said, are you going to tell me what happened or not? I'm your mate, Harry! This really is poor manners to keep things hidden from your roommate and confidant."  
  
Harry just laughed noticing for the first time that he had been polishing the same spot for the past five minutes, he moved on feeling slightly abashed that people had been staring at him. "You mean you're upset I won't tell you what happened so that you can pass it on to all the other school gossips."  
  
Seamus looked genuinely hurt; "I wouldn't say anything you didn't want me too."  
  
Harry looked up at the tone of Seamus' voice. "I didn't mean that, I was only fooling. I'll talk to you tonight, I promise. Now just isn't a very good time." Harry's eyes unconsciously found themselves looking back at Draco. The other boy had his back turned to him and Harry felt a familiar wave of confusion wash over him.  
  
Seamus noticed the fleeting glance and wisely said nothing. He nodded his head and continued to go back to work.  
  
Draco however was not having as easy a time of focusing on his work as one would have guessed from looking at him. Three times he had to re- file what he had been working on, not noticing he had stupidly put the Goblin Rebellion in the same folder as the Gnome wars.  
  
His mind was pulled back unwillingly to last night. He kept telling himself over and over that he should have just left Harry after he had stormed out of the classroom. That he shouldn't have followed him. And above all he shouldn't have tried to help him.  
  
((((((  
  
Draco had had decided to follow him. He didn't know why but there was an undeniable pull in his gut that told him he had to do this. So he stayed in the shadows ignoring the excited feeling that was flowing through his body. He was *not* getting off on watching the bloody Gryffindor without his knowing it.  
  
He followed quickly still managing to keep a good distance when the black haired boy stopped suddenly. Draco held his breath sure that he must have given his position away, but Harry just seemed to be staring blankly at the statue of a gargoyle in the hall. He remembered someone telling him some time ago that old Dumbledore kept his office hidden behind a gargoyle statue. Maybe Saint Potter was off to tell the old codger he had stopped an evil Slytherin from committing some terrible crime.  
  
He moved closer behind Harry when suddenly the boy whipped around and in an amazing burst of speed ran right into Draco.  
  
Malfoy was vaguely aware that Harry had just asked him what he was doing, but Draco's thoughts were slightly too preoccupied to answer. If there was one place he didn't need Harry Potter right now, it was on top of him!  
  
"Would you kindly get off me?" Draco said willing his voice not to break. To his relief Harry moved off of him quickly and Draco was able to stand up trying to muster up as much dignity as someone who has just fallen on his arse can do.  
  
"Now, would you mind telling me just why you're following me?" Harry's face took on a very skeptical air. So much so that Draco felt his usual disdain flow swiftly back into his body.  
  
"I'm not following you, Potter!" Draco spat out managing to sound even more snide then he usually did. He hoped his face hadn't turned red at the blatant lie he had just told, but then he was a Slytherin and a Malfoy, if anything came second nature to him it was lying.  
  
"Then what are you doing?" Harry stepped forward continuing to look completely bewildered. He obviously had expected to run into just about any other person then Draco.  
  
His lack of composure made Draco grin. This was how he liked things. Harry unaware and confused, never really knowing what was going on, and himself pulling all the strings. "Felt like a midnight stroll."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and moved to walk away, "Really not a smart thing to do Malfoy, when Filch is looking for you."  
  
Draco smirked again, "Sweet of you to warn me."  
  
Harry started to walk away and Draco made the mistake of following him. He didn't know why he was doing such stupid things tonight. It must have been a side effect from having a Gryffindor on his mind so much.  
  
"Now you're following me!" Harry whipped around an accusatory finger pointed directly at Draco.  
  
"You really do have a complex, Potter. It's border lining on personal obsession." Draco took another step forward pleased to see the other boy was stepping back. "I merely happen to be walking in the same direction as you."  
  
Harry snorted, in his seven years at Hogwarts, Draco had never 'happened' to be going in any same direction he was going. "What do you want?"  
  
Draco suddenly became very serious, "Why did you stop Filch from taking me to Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry started at this, obviously it wasn't a question he expected or wanted to answer. "I told you, I didn't want the rest of us to get into trouble for something you did."  
  
Draco raised one eyebrow, he remained silent. He stared at Harry, trying to read the boy who normally was open that reading him was as easy as reading a children's book.  
  
Harry felt flustered at the way Draco was looking at him and continued to move on down the corridor not bothering to see if Draco was following him or not.  
  
((((((  
  
Draco sighed. He looked at the clock and was astonished to see that it had been four hours since Snape had left them. He looked around the room and noticed that everyone seemed to be almost done with the first classroom. It was a relief to him. Being in such close proximity to Harry was starting to grate on his nerves. He looked over at the boy who was quietly talking to Seamus in the corner.  
  
His hair was repeatedly falling into his eyes and Draco was disgusted with himself for finding such an annoying habit so endearing. He had repeated to himself that this was just a twisted attraction. Something forbidden which Draco naturally found himself drawn to, being who he was.  
  
He looked down at his hands sensing Harry's movement before it actually happened. 'He's looking at me again,' he thought to himself. That had been happening more lately too. It was starting to unnerve Draco. This wasn't like Harry. He would never question something like this, so Draco felt himself feeling confused again. It was not a feeling Draco liked.  
  
Harry had watched the boy unconsciously twisting the sleeves of his robes. Just days ago Draco had seemed so different. Cocky and so overly sure of himself it was sickening. But ever since that night, with the trees...something had changed. He seemed to lose some of the footing he was so proud of.  
  
'The light always finds you,' Draco had said that to him last night. He had said something Harry couldn't even believe had come from the other boys' lips.  
  
'You're wrong Potter...You should start paying attention...What's in front of you,' waves of words seemed to bathe over Harry. How could they all have come from the person who Harry had thought to be the definition of his loathing?  
  
He watched Draco close his eyes well aware of how he was feeling. He wanted to be away from here, Harry could feel it. It was almost tangible.  
  
He smiled at Seamus who was busy talking about the 'moment' he had had with Blaise that morning. But Harry's thoughts were still focused on last night.  
  
((((((  
  
Harry wanted Draco to follow him, and he didn't know why. But he thought that maybe he was starting to. And possible reasons were sneaking into his mind, and they scared him. He heard soft footsteps followed him, and he felt a tension leave his body he didn't even know he had.  
  
He stopped in front of the hidden door he knew to be the side entrance to Dumbledores' office and looked blankly at the wall.  
  
"Is this what Gryffindors' do for fun, stare at the bloody walls?" Draco moved to look at Harry, his face was a mask of concentration fixed pointedly on the wall. He was about to say something else when Harry turned and smiled at him. Draco suddenly didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to hit him or ignore him? Surly smile back was not an option. He was saved from having to make a decision when Harry spoke up.  
  
"It's a Gryffindor tradition." Harry didn't know exactly why he was being playful with Draco, but it seemed surprisingly a comfortable thing to do. He began to run his hands gently over the wall trying to see exactly where the hidden entrance began.  
  
Draco almost laughed at the site of Harry caressing the walls so carefully, "Should I leave you two alone then?"  
  
Harry stopped and faced the other boy. He paused for a moment considering whether or not to tell Draco what he was doing. For some reason, he felt comfortable with the other boy being here. He couldn't explain the rapid change of emotion, but he decided to just go with it. He shrugged his shoulders and looked the other boy squarely in the eye. "There's a hidden entrance to Dumbledores' office here."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped open apparently not expecting Harry to be so forthright with what he was doing, and definitely not expecting it to be this of all things. "What are you doing?" Draco too had felt the sudden change of emotion and also felt the pull to just go with it. There would be time for biting sarcastic remarks later.  
  
"Trying to figure out how to open it so I can do my task."  
  
Again Draco was shocked at Harrys' open honesty. Then he said something he would regret in the morning and possibly for the rest of his life. "Let me help." Harry turned, his eyebrows raised but no other evidence of his apparent shock. Draco tried to sneer as he spoke, "it's not like you Gryffindor are any good at things like this."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and made a 'carry on' motion with his hands.  
  
((((((  
  
Draco had just finished cleaning out his tenth Fwooper cage and he was starting to abhor the site and smell of the Transfiguration classroom more then he had ever imagined possible. His fingers were aching and he looked up grumpily still surprised to see that they had less then two hours to go with the detention. "Time flies when you're cleaning Fwooper dung," he mumbled to himself.  
  
Or maybe it was just that he had replayed last night in his mind about ten times. He'd realized now it was the offering help that had done it. He still could have walked away from everything before that. But bloody well saying he would help the little runt didn't exactly scream, 'I hate my nemesis.'  
  
He looked over at Harry who quickly turned in the opposite direction. The only comfort of all the things that had been happening lately was that Harry was having an obvious worse time of things then he was. At least he'd had some experience with unrequited emotions before. Granted it had never been with his arch rival, but at least he'd been aware of his attraction for those of the male persuasion. Draco grinned as he realized he had at least that much over Harry.  
  
He had talked to Blaise that morning and the other boy had informed him that Slytherin was indeed the winners of all the tasks this year now that all the Gryffindor were done (really none of the other houses had had a chance with there small participating numbers) and that they were set to raid the Gryffindor rooms tomorrow.  
  
'That could be interesting,' Draco thought. But he began to think of last night again, wondering if perhaps he hadn't spoiled things. Slytherins' did not help Gryffindors. They did not look at them like that! And they most *certainly* did not try and attach their mouth to a bloody Gryffindors. Draco knew all this and yet last night...  
  
((((((  
  
This wasn't exactly something he had planned on doing, he was well aware how stupid it was to try and break into the Headmasters office. But Harry was standing so close to him right now, he honestly thought he could claim impaired judgment should either of them be caught.  
  
He had tried as many spells as he could think and nothing had seemed to open the hidden door. He looked exasperatingly at Harry, "Why are you sneaking into his office, don't you have a key being teachers' pet and all?"  
  
Harry had the nerve to actually chuckle at this. "As shocking as it is Malfoy, Dumbledore does not give my unlimited access to his things."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Then what's the point of being a kiss arse?" He stopped himself. He would not be chummy with Potter.  
  
"You get unlimited power to take over the world with." Harry snickered as Draco looked at him shocked for a moment.  
  
"Well, I don't see how you're going to get inside. What do you want in there anyway?"  
  
Harry looked him up and down again. He had already told him so much, and maybe it was the castles cold night air that was affecting his thinking process but he decided not to stop there. "I'm supposed to swipe Fawkes."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Please! If you're not going to tell me, just say so. This is getting stupid anyway." His mind was telling him he had a perfect excuse to leave now, and that he should do so, but his stubborn feet remained planted.  
  
Harry looked back at the wall resuming his ineffective search with his hands. "I am telling you so, my task is to swipe Fawkes. What? You don't think a 'goody goody' Gryffindor would do that?"  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's arm whirling him around, "I don't expect anyone with even half a brain to do that!"  
  
Harry was taken back, "What do you care for?"  
  
"You mean, what would an evil Slytherin like me care for if Dumbledores' pet goes missing or do you mean why would I personally care that his bird got pilfered?"  
  
Harry shrugged not giving either answer preference.  
  
"Are you really going to be that stupid?"  
  
Again that annoying shrug.  
  
"Are Gryffindor incapable of giving answers when they're being bloody well ridiculous?"  
  
Another shrug.  
  
This was too much for Draco he shoved the other boy against the wall inwardly wincing at the look o brief pain that flashed on the other boys' face. "Explain to me why it is that you will go to the end of the earth to find evil and stamp it out, but you don't have the guts to walk away from something as stupid as this?"  
  
Harry put his hands on where Draco was holding him, not pushing him away but making the boy aware of his presence just the same. "I don't have to explain anything to you."  
  
Draco pushed Harry up against the wall further suddenly forgetting exactly why he was trying to hurt the boy. 'The bird,' a voice answered in his mind. Suddenly the safety of the Headmasters' little pet bird seemed completely inconsequential. As did the fact that Filch could very well come down that hall at any moment. The only thing that was registering in Draco's mind right now was the heat coming from the front of him, and the freezing air nipping at his back.  
  
"Maybe I think you should," Draco heard himself softly whisper.  
  
Harry was very much aware that his pulse seemed to be going a million miles a minute but he was suddenly aware that everything in the background seemed to be fading away leaving two boys shivering in an empty corridor to themselves. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Red and Green, Silver and Gold. Maybe Snape was right, he thought incoherently. This certainly didn't feel like something to be running away from.  
  
He saw Draco lean forward into him and this pleased the part of Harrys' brain that had taken over. The part that screamed, 'No! Stop!' seemed to be sufficiently silenced. He was aware that Draco's breath was on his mouth and suddenly his eyes seemed to be too heavy to keep open. He felt the slightest amount of pressure touch his lips so that if he hadn't been so focused on that part of his body he would have completely missed it.  
  
And then the sensation was gone and it felt as though he were falling backwards. 'This is what kissing him feels like?' he thought. And then he was aware that he had just connected with the flagstone and Draco was now on top of him.  
  
He blinked his eyes opened to see a very amused Dumbledore standing over him.  
  
Both were aware of the Headmaster trying to discipline them despite the grin that kept creeping up on his face. He had said something about being out after curfew and something about Filch catching Draco. And then he had said 'See Snape.' And after that Harry had practically ran away...again. Draco sighed as he made his way back to his common room cursing himself under his breath. This really was all Potters' fault.  
  
((((((  
  
Snape made his way into the room, yelling at everyone for the completely mediocre job they did on the classrooms. Harry looked over at Draco one last time before he left the room. Harry suddenly felt angry. He still didn't really understand what had happened last night, and now he had just spent twelve hours within ten feet of the one person who could have told him, and neither of them had said a single word.  
  
That night Harry told Seamus everything that had happened including Draco trying to stop him and the fact that the blonde boy had almost kissed him (did it count if he wasn't even sure they had really touched?) before he went to bed. At opposite ends of the castle, two boys lay brooding about the same thing. And a boy they called the lusty leprechaun seemed to be the only one who knew it.  
  
  
  
A/N OK, so I did it again, but you guys have to remember, this has only been going on for just over a week for them (Yes a little longer for Draco muah muah) and I didn't want them to just start snogging each other out of the blue and being totally OK with it. I want to build up the pressure to the point where you completely understand why it's happened so fast, cause uuhhh, ya there's a reason why...that's all I'm saying! The lusty Leprechaun comes from an e-mail I got. Thanks Martie! ::::Finished big hole, begins to stock it with supplies and food:::::  
  
A preview for tomorrow - OMG! The last day....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OK, I'm better, I have a little pressie for all ya'll tomorrow and I hope you like it. The only preview you get is, oh yes...there will be (FINALLY) snoggage. ;o) 


	12. Day 12

(This was supposed to be posted on Jan 1, but for some reason I couldn't upload to ff.net...damn server!)  
  
Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter one!  
  
A/N Before I say anything, let me just say codeine induced comas are NOT good for people trying to write :o) ANYWHO'S Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I can't believe it's already my last day. But as this really is like over a week late, I guess I shouldn't be shocked, eh? Thank you to Seamus'_Luv_Slv for sending me a get well card. OH, that was sweet of you. Hopefully I will soon, cause it sucks to start off the New Year wanting to be DEAD! LOL...  
  
For Everyone: http://roadrunner.pacprod.com/cgi-bin/GRCard.exe?cm=I0953c310838607I (Click on View My Card) 'Harry' New Year Everybody! (This is late but, oh well)  
  
The Twelve Days Of Christmas By: Gum Acacia  
  
  
  
On The Twelfth Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me...  
  
  
  
He recognized the snow. The warmth of the soft flakes falling against his skin reminded him of the summer rains he loved so dearly. He blinked his eyes looking around trying to determine exactly where he was. He felt the presence of the castle though he couldn't see it and he knew he was on the grounds of Hogwarts, his sanctuary.  
  
He heard her laughter, like the soft cooing of a child, and he turned to see her once again running around the grounds playfully throwing snow at her pursuer. He smiled. His parents in the innocence of their youth, not even aware of the anguish that was just a few years ahead of them. They were unaware of anything but each other; their eyes focused solely on the small universe they together made up. Delighting in just the glowing presence they created.  
  
Harry stepped forward watching as his father wrapped his arms around his mother lifting her off her feet and swinging her around in a sweeping arc. They were both laughing quietly, pausing only momentarily to press their lips together.  
  
The two young lovers continued to play around in the snow. Harry stood there, a small smile on his face wishing again for countless times that they could be with him now. Then suddenly his father looked up and met Harrys' eyes; he broke into a huge grin and began waving, calling the boy over.  
  
Harry started, his father seemed to be looking right at him, but this was a dream! One he had had before, one that did not end like this with his father calling him over. He moved forward suddenly needing to breach the distance between him and his parents and just be with them, even if they were only a figment of his imagination.  
  
Someone ran past him in a blur and Harry turned to see that a third figure was joining his parents. A figure with blonde hair and pale skin. Someone wearing dark black robes and a forest green jumper. Someone whose face was completely devoid of sneers and the usual signs of disdain that Harry thought were always associated with the others' face.  
  
His parents embraced the other boy quickly, and to Harrys' astonishment they all began to run around together, playfully tossing snow and ice at each other. Harry felt his stomach lurch. What was this? This wasn't the past, nor could it be the future. He moved a step closer suddenly not caring at all but longing to be apart of the scene.  
  
When he got close enough the three stopped, seeming to take notice of Harry for the first time. He tried to grasp his parents, but they drew back as he neared them. His mother with a small wounded frown on her face slowly shook her head, no. His father, who looked at this age to be his younger brother, also shook his head trying to give a comforting smile as he did so.  
  
Draco stepped forward and put a hand on Harrys' shoulder squeezing it gently. He moved forward to once again embrace Harrys' parents, but this time he turned around and held Harry as well. Harry wanted to shout out and ask why he couldn't touch his parents, but Dracos' caress seemed to silence everything inside him leaving nothing but a sense of peace and completion.  
  
He pulled back and looked into the other boys' eyes, there seemed to be a thousand words written in them that Harry desperately wanted to read. But the other boy closed his eyes, leaning slightly forward so that Harry knew there might be another way to read those words. He looked at his parents who were backing away from him, smiling as they did, and then he looked back again at Draco.  
  
He almost appeared to be part of the snow, the light shining off his face as if some secret aura was hidden underneath his fair skin. This time Harry did not pull back, he did not turn and run away. He held his ground fully aware of the safety of his dream. He leaned in forward until he felt his mouth connect with Dracos'.  
  
The pressure wasn't there, not the feel of skin on skin. Instead there was a lovely feeling of what *could* be. It was like coming out of a bitter cold, only to have the sun moment's later thaw your mouth. He tried to push closer to that sensation but when he opened his eyes Draco wasn't anywhere near him.  
  
He was suddenly across the field walking with Harrys' parents. He called out to the group, pleading with them to stop but they continued to walk on, none of them looking back to where Harry stood. The snow suddenly felt cold and suffocating. He turned around and was lost in a blanket of endless white.  
  
This time only relief came with the dawning of the morning. The sun was breaking its way into Harrys' dream forcing him to awaken. He sat up quickly trying in his mind to figure out just what he had dreamt and what it all meant. He felt slightly disconcerted about the role Draco had played in the dream.  
  
But the concentration of a teenage boy doesn't compare to the growling of hunger, and soon Harry pushed the dream from his mind instead opting for the sustenance of breakfast, which he swore he could have smelled from all the way up in his dormitory.  
  
He pulled on his robe and crossed the floor slowly over to where Seamus was still sleeping. The Irish boy was tangled in his sheets and he was clutching an old stuffed animal that looked like a small Puffskein. Harry grinned as he grabbed hold of the sleeping boys' pillow, pulling it roughly out from the other boy causing him to roll out of his bed and land of the floor.  
  
"Wha- what in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Seamus looked up at Harry, a small frown on his face as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Just thought I'd wake you up, though I would have thought you'd have been up hours ago as it *is* Christmas!" Harry yawned again, stretching his back and laughing at the complete look of joy that suddenly filled the other boys' face.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I can't believe it's finally here!" He jumped to his feet and threw his arms around his friend before quickly running to his dresser grabbing a large and hideously gaudy robe that he had laid out the night before. He threw the robe over his shoulders ignoring Harrys' laughter.  
  
Harry continued to snicker despite the glares Seamus was throwing at him. The robe with its giant candy canes and large snowmen was just too horrendous not to mock. "Where did you get that?"  
  
Seamus frowned as he made his way over to the door, "I'll thank you not to ridicule my grandmum's Christmas present!"  
  
Harry managed to keep a straight face as the two boys' made their way down the stairs, eyes widening at the site before them. There was a large table set up with every breakfast food they could think of and the large tree in the corner had what looked like a hundred presents underneath.  
  
It looked as though the first few years were already awake and occupying a corner to themselves laughing loudly and setting of wizard crackers and small fireworks. Harry and Seamus grabbed a plate full of food and sat in an empty corner, talking quietly to each other.  
  
With food in his stomach Harry was free to let his mind return to other things. He told Seamus he wanted to tell him something but on the strict condition that the boy not so much as breath a word to anyone about what he was going to stay.  
  
This was too much for the blonde boy and he nodded eagerly. He listened almost in shock as Harry told him about what he had dreamt last night. "Well, I must say," Seamus broke off into a stunned silence, he chewed on his lip thoughtfully for a moment before he looked at Harry again. "Harry, do you consider me a friend?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the question but nodded his head in conformation anyway, "Of course I do, you complete git!"  
  
Seamus scooted forward, a serious expression on his face. "Then if I ask you a question, will you promise not to go completely berserk on me?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly knowing very well that at times Seamus had a knack for asking only the questions you didn't want to answer. "Depends on the question."  
  
Seamus threw his hands in the air, "You can't limit me like that!"  
  
Harry laughed and agreed despite the nagging warning he suddenly felt in his stomach.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you entirely sure you altogether maybe don't happen to sort of," Seamus broke off moving to sit next to Harry, he said the next words in a jumble of a rush, "maybe-fancy- Draco?" The boy blushed as he waited for his friend to either beat him into a small pile of mush or for him to beat him into a large pile of mush.  
  
Harry did neither of these. He opted to turn exceedingly red instead and chose to stare at the near by Christmas tree pretending he hadn't heard the other boy.  
  
Seamus was pleased with his lack of answer, that in itself was a good sign he decided. Because if Harry hadn't felt anything, if he had never even so much as entertained the idea, he would have immediately denied it assuming Seamus was either teasing him or just out of his mind. "You know, the Slytherins are supposed to come here today."  
  
Harry nodded his head continuing to stare at the tree. It was hard enough trying to figure out how he could possibly be attracted (that much he had finally started to let himself admit) to someone who he basically considered to be the future right had hand of his mortal enemy, but that someone also just happened to be a boy. And that wasn't exactly something Harry had given much consideration to. To be honest it was something he never really *wanted* to give consideration to.  
  
Seamus watched Harry fight whatever inner demons were causing him to chew on the inside of his cheek. He smiled felling almost sorry for the boy and the position he was in. His life had never been easy. Basically one obstacle after the next, it was almost as if fate had decided that nothing would come easy to the boy. Not even this. He cleared his throat trying to start again, "And you know, Draco will be with them."  
  
Harry turned to look at his friend; he nodded one more time. Then suddenly he smiled, "And Blaise as well."  
  
"Oh, that he will." Seamus was all too aware that Harry had set his mind to changing the subject, and so he let him. He pulled his friend to his feet and they set out to finding the gifts under the tree that was theirs.  
  
They spent the next hour opening presents, and Harry was pleased to see that even though his two best friends could not be there with him that morning, they had not forgotten him. There were gifts from both under the tree and Harry had held them on his lap for a few moments before even opening them. There were also things from Hagrid and Dumbledore. Remus and Sirius had both sent him a few small packages. The Weasleys' and even Dobby had not forgotten the boy.  
  
Seamus of course had said repeatedly that his gift wasn't actually what he wanted to get the boy, but Harry seemed to be thrilled with the cloak just the same. He had asked if the Irish boy wouldn't mind waiting for the others to return to open his gift, but as Seamus already knew what it was Harry had given him, he informed the other boy he didn't mind at all.  
  
Sooner then Harry would have liked, they were done with the morning festivities and Seamus was busy telling him that they needed to get dressed and ready before the Slytherins' showed up. So, grabbing the gifts he had received, he headed up to his room, indescribable feelings creating chaos inside him.  
  
"Got anything you want to hide?" Seamus was holding an armful of objects in his hands; he had a very devious grin on his lips.  
  
"What are you on about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Potter! Please, you didn't expect me to leave everything just laying around for the Slytherins' to get their grubby little hands on, did you?" A look of triumph was filling Seamus' eye. He nodded at the knock on the door that suddenly sounded, as if all would be answered.  
  
Harry opened the door, feeling his stomach twist into a tightly woven tangle of knots. The feeling of apprehension and excitement subsided when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door. It was Dennis Creevey, he was smiling and he had a large sack flung over his shoulder.  
  
"A little late for a visit from Saint Nick, don't you think Dennis?" Harry raised his eyebrow as the boy pushed his way into the room his hand held out to Seamus.  
  
"I believe we settled on five sickles." Dennis grinned and held out his hand to the older boy.  
  
Seamus nodded his head and handed the handful of coins to the other boy. Seamus then proceeded to drop the armful of things he was holding into the sack, and Harry noticed the sack continued to look empty. It must have had an enchantment on it.  
  
"Now, as I said before, do you have anything you want to hide? Little Dennis here has agreed to keep anything we want hidden in his room while the Snakies get their pilfering privileges. I think there's a few things you might want to throw in the sack?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in questioning amusement, "Um, Seamus, correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't that be cheating?"  
  
Seamus just laughed, "Well, now they never said where our things actually *had* to be when they came to claim their prize."  
  
Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a few things (namely his cloak, album and the tickets he intended to give his friends when they returned) and shoved them in Dennis' sack. "This is very Slytherin of you, Seamus."  
  
The other boy smirked, "Oh dear, maybe Blaise is starting to rub off on me."  
  
Harry couldn't help himself and he burst into laughter. "I thought that was the idea?"  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you!" Seamus yelled in mock outrage, moving across the room to cover Dennis by the ears. "You're corrupting an innocent youth!"  
  
"My apologies," said Harry still laughing, tears now making there way out of his eyes.  
  
Dennis snorted as he grabbed his sack and made his way down to his own room. Harry and Seamus quickly made their way down to the bathrooms to shower and dress before the Slytherins would show up. Lavender had sent a note earlier letting them know they would be coming as soon as lunch was over and Harry began to feel the nervousness that was threatening to overwhelm him all morning return to him tenfold.  
  
The boys quickly changed, neither speaking, and made their way back to the dormitories. Breakfast and lunch were to be served in the dormitories this morning, and only for dinner would all four houses finally convene.  
  
After they ate, Seamus taking note that Harry barley even touched his plate, Lavender was sent to accompany the Slytherins to the common room. Harry suddenly felt lightheaded and slightly queasy. He snuck away to the stairs leading to his room while Seamus was making himself busy trying to see how long it would take to make a few of the fourth year girls blush.  
  
Harry stayed at the top of the stairs, hidden from view as the Slytherins' made their way into the Gryffindor common room. Harry could see the tree from where he stood and no more, but the voices carried up to him effortlessly.  
  
"Welcome everybody," Seamus was talking, the sarcastic edge to his tone not missed even by Harry, "so nice of you all to join us."  
  
Harry listened for a few minutes before he quickly made his way up to his room. He had heard Dracos' voice; the sarcastic biting remarks made from both his mouth and his friends. He heard Seamus begin to talk solely to a very flustered Blaise. He'd heard Pansy ask to see Lavender and Parvatis' room, and he could take no more. His legs has started to feel weak and he left as Seamus said something that had made more then one student whistle.  
  
Harry threw open the door to his room and let it slam shut. He moved over to his bed, suddenly feeling as though the walls were closing in on him. He sat down, his eyes never moving from the door. He could feel the presence behind the door before he heard the soft knock.  
  
The door opened before he had a chance to call out, and Draco Malfoy strode into the room a small smirk on his face. Both boys remained silent opting instead to just stare at each other. Harry heard the familiar humming and was beginning to wonder if he could ever be in the same room as the other boy without hearing that deafening sound.  
  
Draco moved towards Harry keeping his arms straight at his sides though he ached to cross them over his chest. He didn't want to be seen as submissive or in the least intimidated by the situation. He stood over the other boy, pleased to see an unsure look in Harrys' eyes.  
  
It was another minute of silence, and finally Harry could no longer take it, "You could wait for someone to say 'alright' before you come in."  
  
Draco sneered fully aware of the lameness of the statement, which Harry now looked like he wanted desperately to recall. "Normally I don't bother knocking, consider yourself lucky."  
  
Harry felt a habitual anger start to rise up inside himself. It was a relief. It was forcing down the feelings of discomfort and instead Harry felt secure in the indignation that was beginning to flow through him. "Forgive me if I don't think so, what do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
An increase of that smirk, "Did you forget? We Slytherins' have a date to appropriate anything we want as guerdon for kicking your arses in the tasks."  
  
Harry stood up finally feeling the ringing subside away to a ticking in his head. "I didn't forget Malfoy, I just wanted to know what you thought you were doing in my room."  
  
"I was just wondering if you ever got around to making that list of things you had that were worth a damn." Draco crossed over to Harrys' nightstand picking up a blank scroll Harry had intended to be a thank you note for Sirius he had yet to write. He chuckled softly, "Is this it Potter? I should have known it would be blank."  
  
Harry ripped the scroll from the other boys' hands. "That's not the list."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, "Really? So where is it?"  
  
"I didn't bloody well *make* a list!" Harrys' face was starting to redden.  
  
"So, there was nothing to put on the list," Draco was enjoying the rapidly increasing flustered state the other boy was finding himself in.  
  
"Sod off!" Harry crossed the room back over to his dresser throwing the scroll down on the top of it.  
  
Draco began to walk around the room looking things up and down. He knew it was beginning to grate on Harrys' nerve and so he continued. "We have a problem here Potter," he turned to face the other boy not bothering to hide the amusement on his won face, "I don't see anything here I want."  
  
Harrys' eyes narrowed, "Well then why don't you just go to another room then?"  
  
"That won't work. I already claimed this one, which means nobody is coming up those stairs which leaves me to the difficult task of finding something in this room worth having." He stared intently at Harry taking pleasure in the slight blush that crossed the others face.  
  
Harry broke the contact and instead threw open his trunk gesturing his arms as if to say 'There it is! Have your go at it.'  
  
Draco crossed over to the container peering inside trying to contain his intrigue as to what Harry would want to keep locked away. He saw a few books and one or two trinkets Harry probably picked up in some cheap 'Just a Knut' store. But he found it oddly endearing that the other boy would value such mediocre things.  
  
It was something Draco would never have considered doing. The only things he ever took the time to truly value were things he knew to be expensive or extremely rare. Things that not everyone would have. Maybe that's why he had begun to notice Harry to begin with. Something rare and precious. Wouldn't it be ironic if Harry ever found out that one of the things he loathed so much about Draco, was what originally had drawn the boy to him to begin with.  
  
Draco shook himself out of his self induced trance and looked up at the boy who was standing across from him. Harry had been watching him, a questioning look on his face. The pale boy raised his chin arrogantly and rolled his eyes at Harrys' trunk.  
  
"Was this supposed to catch my attention? Really Potter, I think my house elfs' have more valuable possessions!"  
  
Harry started to feel his hands shake, whether with rage or with something else he could no longer tell. "Just take something and go."  
  
Draco moved over and sat down on Harrys' bed amused at the astonished expression that quickly passed the other boys' face. "Looks like I'll just have to stay here until I find something."  
  
Harry sighed loudly feeling exasperated, "Should I ask one of the house elfs' to bring up an extra cot?"  
  
"I have no intention of spending the night in *these* quarters."  
  
"Excuse me if I seem overly delighted at hearing that," Harry attempted a sneer and found it caused Dracos' eyes to flash with anger for a moment.  
  
Draco bounced once on Harrys' bed, delighting in the soft sensation of his coverlet but keeping his face a mask of disgust. "This isn't even fit for a servant."  
  
"Do you have a book or something, 'Ten ways to alienate everyone around you in twenty words or less'?" Harry folded his arms once more across his chest, trying to convey to Draco how annoyed he was.  
  
"It's a natural talent," Draco stood again making his way closer to the other boy satisfied at the slight wobble the other boys' footing seemed to have taken.  
  
Harry took a step closer to Draco and then moved to the side. He crossed the room over to Rons' bed where he got down on his hands and knees reaching for something that was hidden underneath. Draco tried to avert his eyes from such a displayed Harry, but his eyes kept returning to the other boys' position.  
  
"Here, take this," Harry stood crossing the floor back over to Draco. He thrust something in Dracos' hand and moved a step back, angered at the reaction his heart was having to the brief moment when their hands touched. It felt as though it was suddenly going to burst from his chest at any moment and his hands began to slightly tremble.  
  
"What do I want anything of Weasleys' for?" He looked down in his hand and was surprised at what he saw there. A single vibrantly red feather. It almost looked like it had been dipped in blood; the color was so deep. "What's this?"  
  
"It's not Rons', it's mine. Or at least it is now," a ghost of a grin snuck on his face. He pointed at the object in Dracos' hand. "No one knows about that, it's a Phoenix Feather. They're really rare."  
  
Draco was stunned into silence for a moment, but his need to know how the other boy could have acquired such a priceless object soon won over. After all, how many things like this did Harry keep hidden around? "Where did you get it?"  
  
This time it was a full smirk that overtook Harrys' face. "Where do you think?"  
  
Realization hit Draco like the cliched ton of bricks he had so often read about. "Fawkes?" No response, just a smirk. "But you didn't do your task, we got caught!"  
  
"And I went back," Harry said unconsciously moving his body closer to Dracos', "I didn't take her, I just wanted to see if I could do it. And so I took a little souvenir."  
  
Draco looked like he was torn between being extremely baffled and extremely impressed. He settled instead on being unreasonably angry, "You're pathetic, you know that?"  
  
This time it was Harrys' turn to look baffled. "How is that, Malfoy?"  
  
He turned around throwing his hands in the air, "I can't believe you did something so stupid."  
  
Harry snorted, "You've gone completely nutters, haven't you?"  
  
The Slytherin was aware that he really was raving about nothing but he was on too familiar a ground right now, and yelling at Harry had become second nature to him. If he didn't know how to respond, then yelling at the dark-haired boy seemed like the reasonable thing to do. "I'm not the one who could have killed the bloody leader of the order!"  
  
Harrys' brow knotted in puzzlement, "Kill her? I only bloody well took a feather!"  
  
Draco crossed the room back over to Harry, "Oh shut up, Potter." He was aware of how unreasonable he was acting. He suddenly felt like his coming here had been a truly bad idea. Even worse his commanding the other Slytherins' to not so much as set a foot near the room was leaving them far to secluded.  
  
"Are you going to take the bloody feather or not?"  
  
"What do you care?" Draco folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Harrys' jaw dropped, "Are you mad? You're in my room and I would like you to haul your ruddy arse out as soon as possible, *that's* what I care about."  
  
"Well, excuse me for not being thrilled at some feather pulled out of a dumb birds arse!" He threw the feather at Harrys' feet with all his might, but it gently floated down despite the thrust.  
  
"I am sick of this!" Harry pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes hard before placing them back on his face.  
  
Draco tried to hide the sharp intake of breath he had drawn in at the unguarded site of Harrys' green eyes. The color exactly matched the emerald serpents eyes that set in a stone statue down in the dungeons. Suddenly it seemed to make sense as to why Draco had been so preoccupied with the carving all these years. "Sick of what?"  
  
"This," Harry said motioning to the air filled with animosity between them, "I don't want to fight with you anymore! I'm sick of it."  
  
"Well, what is that supposed to mean?" Draco stepped closer to Harry suddenly feeling a pulling in his gut that seemed to be coming from the other boy.  
  
"I don't know what it means. But I don't want to do this with you anymore." Harry stepped forward again so that less then a foot remained between the two boys.  
  
Draco longed to ask Harry what it was the other boy wanted to do with him, but he swallowed the idea not exactly sure of what he would do if Harry actually answered. "Deciding after all these years you want to be my buddy now, have you?"  
  
Harry laughed, at it was low and harsher then even he expected. "I don't want to be your friend Draco. I don't want to be anything to you."  
  
Draco couldn't help but flinch at the words as the sting of them was felt. It was as if the other boy had reach across the short distance at struck him. "Believe me, the feeling is mutual, Potter."  
  
"Then why," Harry started inching ever so much closer to Draco, the ringing in his ears causing him to speak in a slightly elevated voice, the feverish heat was suddenly flooding his face and the room had begun to fog around the edges, "can't we leave each other alone?"  
  
Draco didn't say a thing; instead he moved closer to Harry grabbing the other boy by the waist, excited and yet afraid at the eager way the other boys' hands had found their way to Dracos' arms. The heat from the boys' fingertips didn't seem real. It was burning and itching him like fire, and yet it seemed to be quenching some even deeper fire Draco didn't even know was burning until now. He thought he mumbled something like, 'I don't know' but suddenly he wasn't sure about anything he was hearing.  
  
He felt that pull start to return tugging his stomach to an almost painful level, and he knew then that if he could only somehow cross the distance to the other boys' mouth, everything would be okay. Everything would stop spinning and suddenly it would all just be quiet. He tilted his head slightly before he felt the other boy begin to pull away. "Damn it, Harry!"  
  
Harry looked completely flushed, and his body felt super sensitized. The relatively quiet exclamation Draco had made seemed to thunder in his ears. He pulled out of Dracos' arms shaking his head, begging something inside for it not to be tears he was feeling make their way down his warmed cheeks. "I can't do this, I can't- we're not supposed to do this," he choked out.  
  
"If we're not supposed to touch each other, then how come your hands only stop shaking when they're grabbing onto me?" Draco said hotly.  
  
Harry had no reply, he suddenly felt overwhelmed by everything and everyone. It wasn't right to feel this way they said, and yet the only time he felt like he wasn't spinning around in a dizzying blur was when Draco was holding onto him. The blurring vision, the loud humming it all seemed to fade away as soon as Draco was close enough, almost as if he were waking up from some hidden dream able to see what he truly needed for the very first time. The only thing that remained was the pounding of his heart.  
  
And suddenly the most difficult and bravest thing in the world seemed to just be to finally give in. To go back to the feeling that only moments ago was threatening to engulf him. He stumbled forward and found himself crashing into Draco.  
  
He was suddenly aware that he had in fact been crying, as his hot tears seemed to melt into Dracos' smooth cool face. But that didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of Dracos' lips on his, pressing down hard and clumsy but feeling more right then anything Harry had ever known.  
  
Draco wasn't prepared for the other boys' assault on his mouth but he eagerly returned the kiss now that it was finally here. It felt as if his body were ripping in half, and the only way to keep it together was to continue this moment with Harry.  
  
Neither seemed to notice anymore who was from what house or which had won the most Quidditch games, or even who would be on what side when it came to the war. There was only the sensation of each other.  
  
Harry gasped into Dracos' mouth as he felt the other boy tentatively caress his mouth with his tongue. Such sensations Harry realized he had never imagined, nor did he think he could ever prepare for. He returned the pressure with his own tongue, feeling as if a thousand bolts of electricity were suddenly coursing through his body.  
  
Draco slid one hand into Harrys' hair, almost grinning to himself with delirium. It was like home to be touching him like this. Suddenly ever inch of this boy seemed to be his and his alone. This hair, this mouth, this tongue that seemed to be doing the most wonderful things to his own mouth, they were now solely Dracos' possession. And suddenly his other hand was on the Harrys' back. And this was what he needed. He could feel the quick breaths the other boy was taking and was shocked to hear a soft moan seep out of his own mouth.  
  
Harry was twisting the back of Dracos' jumper into small knots as he continued to grab at the boy. The heat of his mouth feeling like a dizzying heaven to him. He felt Draco reach up to cup the sides of his face and he fell into the gentleness he never knew the other boy could show. He heard a soft sob from his own throat turn into a softer moan.  
  
Draco leaned deeper into Harry, delighting in all the places their skin seemed to be melding. His nose brushed against the other boys' and somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that was a very silly thing to seem so incredibly sensuous. He tugged on the other boys' mouth needing to have more of him.  
  
Harry returned Dracos' advances with all the ardor that such actions can bring about. He licked at the outline of Dracos' bottom lip nearly falling to the ground with the sensations that were almost so pleasurable they were painful  
  
And suddenly the lips that had seemed to be the only thing Harry would ever need to survive on were gone. His eyes blinked open quickly, his eyelashes clumped together with the dampness of his earlier tears. He felt bereft of his very life and at the moment thought only to recapture that earlier tenderness.  
  
But then Draco was smiling at him. Not the easy smile he had seen days ago, nor the smile he had dreamt the other boy would have. This was different. This is where all the words were. The things that Harry had so longed to read in his dream, *this* is where they had been all along. Hidden from view. From everyone but Harry, for now he knew that this moment...this smile was his and his alone.  
  
No matter what would happen. No matter what the war would do to them both, or who would answer the call to what side, this would always be his. Harry smiled back, both boys' for once agreeing that words were not needed. They instead returned to the moment they both secretly feared would never last but both knew would never lost.  
  
And suddenly lips were once again pressing against lips, and arms were held tightly around waists, and bodies were melting into each other in ways Harry never thought possible from merely kissing. This was exchanging souls, bits of each other neither would ever ask for back.  
  
Draco smirked against the other boys' mouth. He had found something after all that Harry had that he indeed wanted. Something that was beyond value. Something he would never exchange for anything else. He had found Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seamus closed the door quietly not wanting to disturb the seen he had been almost afraid was a figment of his own imagination. He grinned to himself and quietly made his way down the stairs to the common room. He made his way over to the tables where he left his books out. He calmly picked up a quill and opened a book he had hidden under his potions work. He opened it towards the back and looked for Harrys' name. He put a check mark next to his friends' name to show success and closed his book leaving to find his own Christmas conquest.  
  
He would find Blaise (who along with the other Slytherins' had left about twenty minutes earlier, all grinning madly at what they had taken from the Gryffindors) and maybe with a little luck, he would have as merry a Christmas as Harry was having, and maybe even find a way to get his jumper back. He softly began to sing to himself, not even bothering to hide the enormous grin that was spreading across his face, "On the first of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."  
  
A/N OK, so that's it. They finally snogged! Yippee Ky Ya Ky Yo! Oh, look! An extra note with a *big* thank you! Please, go, read, trust me!  
  
::::Gets into hole hiding from all those who are now mad at me and hated the ending::::: 


End file.
